Encounter with the Pastas
by River Styx1201
Summary: Xiamara Coasa was a normal girl until Laughing Jack decided to make an appearance. Now she's forced to become a CreepyPasta and has someone watching her. Will she be able to escape the demons out to get her or will she fall victim to them. Includes Jeff, Slender brothers, Eyeless & Laughing Jack, Jason the Toymaker, and many more. Characters belong to respective creators.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: First CreepyPasta fan fiction I have ever written. Started it in a notebook one day at school when I was bored and has reached 13 chapters plus prologue and still being written. Includes Jeff the Killer, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Jane the Killer, Ben Drowned, Jason the Toymaker, Slenderman, etc. and my own OC. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Laughing Jack was searching the park for a new playmate, since he had finished with his last partner the night before. He stood beneath a tall oak tree, invisible to the humans, and looked at all the children of various ages playing and having fun. The sight sickened him.

He was about to randomly choose one of the kids when something in his peripheral view caught his attention. Wait, not someTHING someONE. On a swing sat a girl who was about seventeen with ebony hair that was streaked with purple and red. She had on a black leather jacket and a black corset shirt, black leather pants that hugged her legs and black steel-toed combat boots that went up to mid calf and had skulls as the buckles. But the two things that really caught his attention were the sketchbook in her lap and the celestial green eyes that seemed to be staring right at him.

He didn't know why but he started to move towards her, but right before he was out of the oaks shadow a guy in a preppy sorta outfit sat on the swing next to her. "Hey Mara, wanna hang."

The Monochrome clown watched as the girl stiffened before shutting her sketchbook. "It's Xiamara and I wanna hang out with you as much as you want a pox on the groin," she sneered as she got up and started to leave.

"Come on Z. How 'bout a movie or trip to the ice cream parlor. I'll pay"

"Leave me alone Taylor. Haven't I made it abundantly clear that I don't like you in any form of that word. So go back to your perfect house and the cheerleaders who actually want to suck your dick." She then walked in the direction of the exit gate.

Jack started laughing like the maniac that he was. "Oh I like her," he said in a deep raspy voice.

He had finally found his new playmate, and she bites back.

* * *

 **AN: Short prologue but gives a small taste of my main OC. Hope you enjoyed and will continue reading. I have changed a few things from my rough draft but that's because I thought this layout and word choice was better. Please give your honest opinions so that I have something to work with when I eventually run out of ideas, which probably won't happen but I never know.**

 **Have an awesome day or night (depending on when you read this) and hope you check out my other stories if this is your first time to read one of them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 of my story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Xiamara sighed as she got of from the park and saw that her family was out, like usual. She had lost her boyfriend a few weeks ago because she had figured out he had cheated on her with the school slut after Taylor had snuck a kiss and one of his lackeys had snuck a photo of it and sent it to him. When she tried to explain what had happened he didn't believe her and went on to say that he had slept with Melissa and that he couldn't care less if she had made out with Taylor or not.

Sighing again, she went up to her room, plugged in her phone and turned on Andy Black station on Pandora. Pulling out her U.S. Government notebook she started to study for the test in that class when a slight movement of a shadow through the crack at the bottom of the door caught her attention. Knowing it couldn't be a member of her family, she quietly opened the draw of her bedside table and pulled out the gun she had hidden in there for these "Just in case" moments her father prepared her for. With her father being a cop, and paranoid, he had guns hidden throughout the house and had trained her and her sister well on how to use them along with self-defense training.

She quietly slid out of bed and snuck over to the door. She quickly yanked the door open and aimed her weapon at where the heart would be on the average size human, but no one was there. Furrowing her brows, she slowly and quietly made her way down the hallway towards the stairs, checking each room as she went. As she reached the top of the stairs she started to hear a tune she had heard in at least ten years. Her first instinct was to start singing along with _Pop Goes the Weasel_ but her common sense kicked in before she gave into the urge.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a guttural laugh come from behind her. Turning swiftly she glared at the intruder. ' _How did he get past me'_ she thought as she aimed the gun at him. The male was dressed as a monochrome clown and had bandages wrapped around his mid section and hands. His matted black hair fell over his silver grey eyes. His face painted white and his lips were a deep black. He had a black and white stripped cone nose and a crooked smile that revealed sharp teeth. His shirt had black and white stripes on the sleeves with the chest area of the shirt being black. He also had on black suspender, black and white socks and black dress shoes. His fingers looked like deadly claws that would slice through the toughest of meats.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," the clown said in a deep, haunting voice. He took a few steps in her direction and Xiamara dropped the gun so that it aimed at the clowns groin, making him stop almost instantly.

"Don't take one more step unless you want to become a girl," she said, her voice calm and even, even though she was terrified of what this near seven foot tall stranger could and potentially would do to her if given the chance.

"You're just a bowl of fun, aren't you," he said in a teasing voice as if he wasn't in danger of having his nuts blown off. "Kind of like candy."

Xiamara didn't respond in any way to the taunt. She kept her face blank and her eyes on the intruder. "Come down the stairs slowly with your hands raised."

A frown appeared on his face. "But that's no fun," he said like a little child who was to do chores before he disappeared. Not disappeared as in he ran, disappeared as in a magician would at the end of his performance in a cloud of black smoke. Before she could do more than gasp she felt a stirring in the air behind her. Right as she turned around the gun was knocked from her hands and she was pinned to the ground, the clown hovering over her with his hand wrapped around her neck with his knees pressed into her wrists.

In this position she was completely at his mercy and he knew it. With a knowing, maniacal smile, revealing his razor sharp teeth, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You're it," he said before laughing and jumping off of her, landing between her and the gun. She rubbed at her neck as the clowns entire demeanor changed from insane killer to friendly stranger as he reached a hand out to help her up. "The names Laughing Jack and I want to be your friend," he said as she just stared at his proffered hand like she couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing.

"Great, now I'm going Schizo," she mumbled as she refused his hand.

"No you're not," Jack said, his smile drooping a little. "You're as sane as anyone else in this world."

"Not all that comforting considering most people aren't all that smart and even then they don't see intruder clowns that disappear into thin air and then reappear behind them before being tackled to the ground and then freed after said clown says 'you're it' unless they are schizophrenic. So instead of going with my hallucination's answer, I'm going to get a CAT scan and see a psychologist for their opinion."

Laughing Jack chuckled before extending his arms and gently wrapped them around the girls body like a boa constrictor. She was certainly sweeter than any candy he could concoct. She started to struggle until he tightened to the point that he knew she felt pain but was a master at hiding it. Once she stopped struggling, he cautiously released her and took a step back, then instantly regretted it. Before he even realized what she was doing he was on the ground, clutching himself. _'Fuck those boots hurt'_ he thought as she got on top of him and planted a pocket knife in the floor next to his head.

"You don't restrain me. EVER," she growled as her eyes flashed green fire. Right as she was about to kick him again there was a knock on the door and he sighed in relief.

Xiamara made her was over to the entrance and pulled the door opened, immediately regretting not checking the peephole."What the fuck do you want," she growled at Taylor as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

"Our movie date. Have you picked one out," he said as if she hadn't turned him down.

"I already told you before. Not even if we were the last two humans in the universe or beyond. How am I going to get that through your thick skull."

Taylor was about to respond when he looked past her shoulder to see Laughing Jack sitting up now and staring at the boy with interest. "Who's that?" he asked, curiosity thick in his voice.

"None of your business so go fuck yourself," Xiamara said. _'At least now I know I'm not insane.'_ With that she slammed the door in his face and turned back to the monochrome clown who was giving her a smug look.

"At least now you know you're not schizo," he chuckled, which only grew louder as she gave him the finger. "Gladly."

Xiamara scoffed at the imbecilic clown as she returned to her bedroom. She didn't try to make him leave again because what was the point if he could just do that black smoke cloud thing and reappear in the house. She picked up the gun on her way and then returned it to its proper place.

Jack followed her into her bedroom and watched as she climbed into her bed and picked up a notebook. "What'cha doing?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed and watched her cupid bow lips softly move as she read what was on the page.

"Studying for a test I need to pass now shut up so I can concentrate."

He scoffed and stretched out, his head and legs falling of the sides of the bed. "That's boring. How about we play a game instead?"

"How 'bout we play the be quiet and let Xiamara study game."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"Then here," she said reaching for her phone. "Beat my score on _Flappy Bird_ and I'll play a real game with you."

He looked at the phone and then wrinkled his eyebrows up in confusion. It didn't look all that fun, but if it will get her to play with him. "How does it work?" he asked, eager to get this over with so that she would play. After a brief tutorial, she left him to the game and went back to studying. After a few tries and earning a zero for all of them he looked at her score. "How the hell do you expect me to get sixty-seven?"

"Technically it's sixty-eight since I said you had to beat my high score and not get my score."

He growled but continued playing the dreaded game until he grew frustrated enough to throw the device at the pillows next to her head. "Give up," she taunted with a smirk.

"How you got passed three is a miracle. I've been at it forever."

"Technically it's only been an hour." she said with a chuckle. It had taken her a week to get past the first two, but he didn't need to know that. She returned her attention back to her notebook, wanting nothing more than to toss it into the trash can on the other side of the room close to the door.

"Are you done yet?" Jack asked in his deep voice.

"Fine," she said, exasperated that he was bugging her again. She tossed the dreaded notebook onto her backpack and got up to head into the living room.

Jack followed her and then scrunched up his nose as she watched her bend over and turn on an xbox 360 and place a game into the disk slot. He fought the urge to walk over and slap her shapely ass that was hugged by her tight pants. She straightened up and handed him a controller as the screen started up and the title _Burnout_ appeared. He didn't really care for the game, but it was fun watching the small victory dance she did whenever she won. He smiled at his knew toy as she played his game of life and death without even knowing that she was playing a game other than the one on screen.

"I'm curious," he said as she won another round. "Why haven't you tried to kick me out yet?"

"Huh?"

"it's just, most of the time when I approach someone around your age they freak out and try to fight me or they faint. But you actually can force me out, not that it would do you much good, yet instead you invite me to play this racing game after I got the better of you. Why's that?"

She chuckled as she started up another round of the game. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I guess it stems from the fact that you're the first one in a while to get the better of me and when you had the opportunity to rip out my throat or shoot me you decided to release me and play this weird game which I have yet to discover your end game and goal. Plus I'm not entirely sure how you did that disappearing shit earlier."

He laughed at that as he lapped one of the AI drivers. "I was created by an angel to be the best friend of a young boy but he died a while ago," he said, chuckling at his play on what really happened all those years ago.

She paused the game at that revelation. "You're a celestial being," she stated to make sure she understood him correctly.

"I guess you could say that."

"What powers do you have besides the teleportation?"

"I can hide in plain sight, literally, and choose who could see me. That, plus I was supposed to change to match the boys personality as he got older."

Xiamara's eyebrows shot up as she tried to process this. There was no was the monochrome clown was what he claimed. Not wanting to think about it further she started the game back up and they played well into the night.

Laughing Jack watched as she tried to hide a yawn as her eyes started to droop. Not long after she closed her eyes and fell against his shoulder, asleep. With a scoff he gently removed her jacket and then carried her upstairs and into her bedroom. After he got her situated and covered he teleported back to Slender Mansion and went into the kitchen where he saw Jeff sharpening and cleaning his knife. "What's got you so happy clown?" he asked as he looked up from testing the sharpness of the blade.

"My new toy knows how to play my game and make it even better. Though I didn't expect her to aim a gun at my groin or try to stab my head."

Jeff laughed as he stood up. "She sounds interesting. Maybe I should pay her a visit before you finish with her."

Jack's gaze darkened as a growl escaped his throat. "No, she's my toy."

"Who's your toy?" Laughing Jill asked as she entered the kitchen.

Jack groaned as his sister went over to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. "Go stalk your own victim Jill and stop budding in on my private conversations."

Jill stared at him before she remembered what she had seen earlier. "It's the goth girl from the park earlier, isn't it. The one named Xiamara."

Jack just ignored her as she turned away and started to leave. "Going after her really won't be as much fun for you. Plus it's dangerous to go after her."

He spun around to face his annoying sister. "What do you mean no fun and dangerous."

She scoffed at him. "If you did any real investigating into your victims you would know that she is the youngest daughter of Police Officer Darrel Coasa, who was wounded while trying to apprehend the culprit of a school shooting and awarded a purple heart. Xiamara Coasa is currently attending a semi-private school in the hopes of becoming an officer like her father and has been treated for multiple suicide attempts. Her mother Patricia and sister Cassandra are both known alcoholics and the mother refuses to get treatment. Xiamara also refuses any form of treatment for her obvious depression and her father has no way to force her into getting help and is afraid to put her on any form of medication in case she decides to try to kill herself again and he gets there too late."

LJ growled as he left to prepare for the week to come. It was no fun if his targets wanted to die, so he planned on charing her up with sweets and games before he killed her. The sweetest look is the look on someones face when they realized they've been betrayed.

But even then, this was going to be VERY tricky to pull of with her father being an officer.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter typed and finished. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and have a nice Day/Night.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shout out to Lavender Hope for being the first to review. Here's a new chapter.**

* * *

Jeff smiled as he came up with a brilliant idea to meat this girl that made the surely Laughing Jack smile like an idiot. "Jill, what was the name of the girls school?"

She just face palmed but told him any ways. There was no point in trying to hide it because he could get the information from Ben. That's how she found out so much in the first place.

* * *

Xiamara was in Culinary listening to Chef drone on about what they were going to make when there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a boy in a white hoodie, black dress pants and black shoes. The hood was pulled up over his head, hiding everything but his ash black hair. Chef looked over and the boy handed him a piece of paper for him to look over. "Apparently we have a new student joining this class. Go on and tell us your name, what you did over the summer and what your favorite food is."

The boy shifted a little before clearing his throat. "I'm Jeff Woods. I just killed time this summer and I don't really have a food preference," he said in a low voice.

Chef nodded. "Okay Jeff. Take off the hood and you can join Xiamara."

Xiamara huffed before returning her attention to the new boy. There was a slight hesitation as he lifted his hands to his hood and slowly pulled it down. She gasped as she took in his appearance. It looked like his face had been bleached white. and the scars. The cut smile that looked like it had been done repeatedly and recently. And as she continued to stare, she noticed his eye lids, or rather, lack of eye lids. They had been seared off, rendering him unable to blink.

Jeff looked at the female LJ had chosen. As he watched her take in his face he saw that, unlike everyone else in the room, there was disgust or pity or fear. There was a wondering look that almost screamed the question 'what happened to you'. He noticed how her eyes wandered all over his face in question as she was rendered silent by the beauty of his face.

The teacher finished going over what they were making and then released them to their stations. Xiamara approached him and leaned up against the wall beside him. "Names Xiamara but I prefer Z or Xia, never Mara or I'll jack slap you."

"Jack slap?" Jeff asked, confused.

She smirked at that. "Slap you so hard you don't know jack. I.e. jack slap."

He chuckled at that before following her to their station. This was the first time since his "accident" that anyone not a Pasta has talked to him without fear or disgust evident in their voice. He watched as she carefully pulled up the sleeves of her jacket so that they won't get ruined and washed her hands. Right as she was about to start cutting some of the ingredients Chef passed their area. "Xiamara, take the coat off while cooking." He then moved over to another group to see how they were doing. She sighed as she set the knife down and slipped the jacket off her arms so that it landed neatly onto a chair.

Jeff sucked his breath in as he noticed the scars up and down her forearms. There were twelve scars, six on each arm, that were more prominent than the rest. When Jill had said she had multiple suicide attempts he had thought two or three, not six. Why wasn't she in a mental institute. ' _Like you have any room to talk'_ he thought to himself. As she passed him to try and go back to the assignment he grabbed her wrist gently and traced the scars with his finger. "What happened?" he asked out loud without thinking.

"I got attacked by a wild animal, what do you think happened," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. With that she yanked her wrist away and returned to her cutting bored. She grabbed the chicken for the chicken alfredo and started slicing it. Sighing, Jeff walked over to the small rack of spices and seasonings and grabbed the ingredients needed for the food. No wonder she tensed when the teach told her to remove her jacket before she started to cook.

They spent the rest of the time cooking until the bell for lunch rang at eleven forty. Xiamara grabbed her portion of the finished food and went to a deserted corner of the cooking lab, slipping back on her jacket. Jeff questioned the level of stupidity it would be to try and speak to the recluse teenage girl before going over to her anyways. "Sorry," he said quietly, not sure why he did so.

"'Bout what?" she asked, annoyed that she was being bothered.

"About bringing up bad memories," he said softly as he thought back to how his transformation occurred.

Xiamara scoffed at that as she slammed her fork into a piece of chicken. "I would say like you have a clue but I can see you do," she said gesturing to his scarred face. Jeff was silent for a minute as he watched her eat. Laughing Jack was right, she is different. For once he didn't feel the need to kill anyone. She looked up at him with a glare. "What?"

"Just wondering what would lead someone like you to that," he said gesturing towards her scarred wrists.

"Bullies, lies, rumors, panic, alcoholic family members, father on the police force," she said in an nonchalant voice as if she was simply discussing the weather. "Take your pick." She then looked down at the binder he bought for his little excursion and laughed as she read his schedule. "Apparently you have all but sixth with me, how hilarious."

Jeff chuckled as he remembered telling Ben to enroll him into her classes. He had asked if he knew how to play an instrument and when he said no Ben had chosen to stick him into a PE class to get him back for the time when he had "accidentally" tossed him out of the third floor window of Slender Mansion. Plus she already had seventh off so that was a plus to her being a senior and him being seventeen.

* * *

Xiamara entered her home to see Laughing Jack sitting on her couch, drinking one of her coca colas. "Boy you're lucky I wasn't my father. He's known to shoot first, ask questions never and let God sort it out."

Jack laughed as he followed the girl up to her room. He had took it upon himself to follow Jill's advice and did some research on her family's schedule to see when they get home, which wasn't until late most nights and sometimes not even until the early morning hours. He also learned that while he was younger her father had won the lottery and invested it wisely, so they now had a nice small manor along with five cars and three motorcycles.

Xiamara noticed that there was something off about Jack, she just couldn't tell what it was. She dropped her bag on the floor next to her walk-in closet and then plopped down onto her bed as exhaustion took over. She didn't feel like doing much and was glad that her father had bought her a chrome red convertible mustang so she wouldn't have to wait during seventh for the bus.

She was lost in thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to so LJ with a confused look on his face. "You okay?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, just tired," she said as she recalled what happened during fifth.

After we had received the assignment for that day Jeff had asked why she didn't look at him with disgust or pity. _"We all have scars, Jeff. Both physical and mental. If people can't accept them on other's or themselves than life will be lonely and sad."_ She sighed and rolled back over so she was facing her poster of _Black Veil Brides._ She really didn't feel like talking about it but the monochrome clown kept poking at her shoulder to see if she would elaborate. "No offense but I would really like to be left alone Jack."

Laughing Jack sighed and got up to leave until something sticking out from under the bed caught his attention. Curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled it out and saw that it was a sketchbook. He sat down on the ground and started flipping through it. He saw various pictures of a fallen angel that looked liked Xiamara but had iridescent purple eyes that seemed to glow instead of the vibrant hazel-green that had tormented his dreams the precious night. In a few of the pictures were a demon who's face was shrouded in darkness. The drawings looked so realistic, like they could walk off the page at any second. And when the angel and demon were in the same drawing they were locked in battle with hatred evident in the angel's eyes.

Once he neared the end of the sketchbook the second to last picture really caught his attention. There was the angel and demon like all the other pictures in the sketchbook, but it also had HIM. The angel was passed out behind him, wings and other appendages bent at awkward angles, her hand softly grasping a pocket knife. He was bloodied but still held a bronze short sword that had something engraved into the blade, like he was protecting the her from any more harm. The demon stood on the other side of the clearing, which he assumed to be a meadow, his head thrown back as if in triumph with his own reddish wings spread out as if he was about to take flight. In the back ground was the remainder of the battle torn meadow with a forest in the background. High above the scene was the full moon which held a reddish tint to it as if it was bleeding.

He flipped the page to the final picture in the book and dropped the sketchbook into his lap. The setting had stayed the same but the demon was gone and he was now holding the angel as tears fell from his long dead, cold eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a little reminder that while my OC does have suicidal tendencies I do not condone it nor accept it as a way to end suffering. It is a serious matter and I am using my character to show one of the possible effects of stress and bullying. Anyway, Please enjoy and without further delay, chapter 3.**

* * *

Jeff sighed as he played with his knife and recalled what had happened during the remainder of lunch and fifth. After they had finished talking about what had happened for her to start cutting herself a guy named Taylor walked in and proceeded to annoy Xiamara, even though she had told him multiple times to leave her alone. After a few minutes he had noticed him and started to talk shit about him. Jeff had been thinking about taking the knife someone had forgot to put up and stab him with it until Xia had gotten up and kicked him were it counts, causing him to fall to the floor and whimper in pain, seeing as she was wearing steel-toed combat boots.

After that the bell rang and they went to Journalism, which they also shared with the idiot. All throughout the class Taylor kept making rude comments about him until Xia said something.

 _"Shut up you faggot asshole," sh_ _e yelled at him as she stood up._

 _He just smirked at her. "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me," he said with a smirk. All Xiamara did was give him a droll stare that asked if he was an idiot before picking up a book and throwing it at his head, giving him a nice purplish-black bruise on his cheek. She had then received an after school detention for both cursing in class and causing bodily harm to another student. Jeff just laughed as one of the students laughed and said that apparently words can hurt him._

Jeff chuckled at the memory as there was a knock on the door, pulling him from his thoughts. It then opened to reveal Slenderman with where his eyebrows should have been scrunched up. "I have received some disturbing news about you Jeffery. Is it true you have started attending a human school just to learn about a female."

"Yeah, so," he said, not seeing the problem or correcting the faceless man about his name.

His tentacles twitched as his "face" contorted in rage. "That's dangerous Jeffery. Not only for you but for everyone else in this household," he said in a quiet yell. "You are wanted in almost every State by the authorities and the thing you do is enroll in a State funded school."

"I just wanted to check out LJ's new toy," he scoffed as he sat up and placed his knife in the pocket of his hoodie. "If you're gonna yell at anyone yell at the idiot who chose to 'befriend' a cops beloved daughter."

"WHAT," he shouted as he processed that new information Ben had failed to tell him when he told on Jeff. "She's the child of a police officer."

"Yeah. Jill did some research and informed LJ about a few things such as the girls family, her father's job and the fact that the girls suicidal," he said with a small smirk. "What led me to wanting to know her better was the fact that the clown was smiling when he entered the kitchen until Jill came in behind him."

Slenderman was taken aback by that last statement. It had been a long time since he had seen a true smile on Laughing Jack that didn't come from him killing someone.. Right as he was about to question Jeff about the girl some more, Laughing Jack passed by the room holding a sheet of paper with two drawings on it. "Laughing Jack. My office. Now," he said, only receiving a slight nod from the monochrome clown. _'Strange,'_ Slenderman thought as he followed him to his office.

They entered the office and Laughing Jack sat down on a chair in front of Slender's desk while Slender took his desk chair. "Is it true that you have decided to go after an officer's daughter as your next target?" Slender asked as Laughing Jack placed the sheet of paper down in his lap.

"Yeah, but-" he started to explain but the faceless man cut him off.

"Yes or no, Laughing Jack."

"Yes," he said as he looked down at the drawing of the demon and angel.

"Let me see the pictures," Slenderman said when he realized what had the clown distracted. Laughing Jack hesitantly placed the drawing in his slender hands and then sat back as he studied the drawings.

Slenderman could determine that the clearing in the picture, even though it was destroyed, was one he had seen before, not far from Slender mansion. Maybe ten miles away at most. He took in the first picture and studied the way Laughing Jack was protecting the unknown girl, or angel, from the humanoid figure that looked like it was supposed to be a humanoid shaped demon. When he turned the page over to the other drawing he was shocked to see that the artist had drawn LJ holding the angel and had him crying. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that it was one of Helen's pictures. On top of that, he had a strong suspicion that the picture was, somehow, predicting the future.

"Tell me about your target," he said as he handed the paper back to the clown.

"Her name is Xiamara. She's goth and trained in MMA and self-defense. She also knows how to shoot a bow and arrow along with having proper training on aiming and shooting multiple kinds of guns. The reason is because her father is paranoid that someone he put in jail will try to get revenge on him by attacking his family. She also has suicidal tendencies and has resorted to cutting and has attempted suicide six different times," LJ explained as he adjusted his position in the chair.

Slenderman sighed as he saw the adoration and admiration he held for this girl. He just hoped his decision didn't come back to bite him. "You have two weeks to either kill her or find some way to turn her into one of us. If you fail to do so than I will take care of the situation myself and you won't have to worry about picking out a target ever again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," LJ said as a smile spread on his face. He knew the first moment he had laid eyes on Xiamara that she was different and he wanted to find someway to convince Slenderman that she would be an amazing proxy or pasta. Now he had to work on a special little treat for his beautiful angel.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short chapter ahead. Hope you enjoy the read and stay tuned for more chapters.**

* * *

Xiamara entered her first period, which was English IV, and saw Jeff sitting in her seat at the front of the room. "Hey Jeff, didn't peg you for the front row in class kind of guy," she said as she placed her Starbucks on the corner of the desk.

"Hey Z, what's up?" he asked as his cut smile grew slightly larger.

"Not much besides there's this new student sitting in my desk and my bag is starting to get really heavy," she said in a joking voice.

Jeff smiled as he got that he was the person who stole her spot and started to get up when a woman in her twenties approached. "Xiamara, is everything alright?" she asked as she passed a glance toward Jeff, the pity still in her eyes from when he had first entered the class.

"Everything's fine Ms. Thompson. Jeff just had some trouble finding a proper seat that wasn't already taken. But that's okay and an easy fix." Right as Xiamara finished saying that and Jeff got up to move to the empty desk next to Xia's the bell rang and they came over the speakers to do the pledges, at which she gave an inaudible groan before turning to face the american flag and the Texas flag drawn on the bored.

The rest of the morning passed without incident, the only thing confusing Jeff was the Study hall between third and fourth and where he was supposed to go during that. I culinary they were learning how to make pasta from scratch when Taylor strolled up like he owned the place. The second he was within Xiamara's sight she stiffened up like a bored and mixed the ingredients a little rougher. Jeff could swear he saw gears turning as she looked from the pizza cutter they had been using to cut the fresh pasta and the bully as if she was contemplating stabbing him with it. "Hey Mara. Wanna hang after school. I can tutor you in anything you need help with," he said with a suggestive way.

"Oh. How nice of you," she said in sickly sweet voice, her natural accent becoming thicker. "But I'm afraid I already have plans to avoid you as much as possible."

Jeff burst out laughing as Taylor's face turned as red as a tomato. "Look slut," he growled as he gripped her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "I can make your life a living hell."

"And I," Xiamara retorted, "know how to kill someone twenty different ways and where to hide the body so no one can find it." Jeff smirked as he noticed her hand flinch closer to her pocket, allowing him to know what exactly was in her pocket. Right then he hoped that LJ succeeded in his plan to turn her into a creepypasta because this girl knew how to tango.

Taylor scoffed as he released her shoulder. "Not like I wanted to spend my evening with a goth freak anyways. I'll probably end up sacrificed to the devil." He then got a sinister look on his face. "Not like any sane person wants to hang around a depressed cutter who's bound to become an alcoholic like her mother or dead."

At those words Jeff saw Xiamara's body become ridged before she took off, running out of the room and slamming the door behind her. "That's right bitch. Run to your blades and kill yourself you ugly waste of space," Taylor continued to shout after her. Jeff had had enough of the asshole. He quickly knocked out the bastard and kicked him repeatedly before following his friend, leaving the bully in a bleeding heap on the ground.

Right as he exited the classroom he quickly ran to the student parking lot where he saw her getting into her car and speeding off. At his top speed, he ran over to his black Hyabusa motorcycle and followed her back to her house. When she finally stopped, Jeff looked up at her house. It reminded him of Slender Mansion but instead being a light brown color with an aged look to it like his home, her dwelling was as white as a rose petal from one of Offender's white roses and actually looked welcoming, with the walls decorated for the upcoming holiday.

He was lost in thought and didn't notice that Xiamara had gotten out of her car and went inside, not bothering to lock the door behind her. So what if there had been a string of murders this past week, she didn't particularly care at that moment. She could take him or her even if she wasn't giving it her all.

With quick precision, she went up to her bathroom and opened the door before slicing her wrists for the seventh time and just waited to be released from this cruel world. She would have just shot herself in the head but she couldn't leave that mess for her family to clean up. She wasn't that cruel and she only hoped that this time no one would come home before they were supposed to like with all the other times she had attempted to leave.

She smiled right as she was about to pass out and could have sworn she had seen Jeff's horrified expression in the bathroom mirror right as she blacked out into the dark of ether.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. What happens to Xia and does Jeff get her to the hospital in time? Hope you all have a good (day/night) and that you please review. They are greatly appreciated, especially CREATIVE criticism.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter typed. Some changes from the original but still mostly the same. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Xiamara woke up to a steady beeping in the background that made her want to shoot something. As her blurry vision cleared she realized that she was in a hospital room and the beeping was a heart monitor and she remembered why she was in the hospital. Her hands were restrained so that she couldn't try another attempt at suicide and her father was in a chair next to her hospital bed, eyes closed as if he was attempting to get some sleep and like the past two times she had been in the hospital her mother was nowhere to be seen.

She groaned and shifted her position, trying to sit up, until her father opened his eyes and quickly placed two firm hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. She could tell from his attire that he had come from work and she quickly looked away. _Why did I survive?_ she thought as a sigh escaped her lips. "What were you thinking, Xiamara?" he asked as he let her go and sat back in his chair. "This is the seventh time in the past two years that you have tried to commit suicide. Can you please tell me what is wrong so that we can get you the help you need." He pleaded.

Xiamara just laid there facing away from him. He never could understand that the only way to help her was to let her die. But then again, she was his fragile porcelain doll, his youngest daughter. He didn't get that she wasn't just cracked, she was shattered. There were no doctors or medication that could put her back together. Yet he still tried to keep her together and fix her every time she fell apart. She was his precious little angel. "You're lucky that Jeff boy followed you home to make sure you were okay. If not for him, you would have..." he trailed off and shut his eyes as if the worst possible thought had entered his head.

"Hey Darrel. How's she doing?" Xiamara heard Morgan, her father's partner, ask as he entered the room with two cups of coffee. When he noticed that she was awake he gave her a welcoming smile before handing her father his cup. "Hey Z, how you feeling?"

She just ignored him as a knock sounded on the door and a nurse came in to check over the machines and change her bandages. She didn't really care that her father would have to leave soon for another shift. Why would she? She was strapped down and right now all she wanted to do was be left alone.

Time slowly passed and Xiamara was flipping through the stations on the TV and decided to stop on KHOU when there was a knock on the door again. She slowly turned her head away from the report on some idiot student bringing a gun to an HISD middle school and looked to see none other than Jeff leaning casually on the door frame. "What's up?" he asked as he entered and plopped down on the vacated chair next to her bed where her father had been sitting.

"Father said you saved me," she stated in a deadpan tone that made Jeff hesitate.

"Yeah. You're my friend why wouldn't I?" Jeff said before she moved her attention to the window. Before he could say anything else a male nurse came in with a tray of food and set it on the movable table by her bed before sitting her up and removing her restraints. Sighing, Xiamara pulled the table over to her and he watched in silence as she ate her food and, when she was finished, allowed the doctor to put the restraints back on her wrists. He didn't know what had made him call an ambulance. Maybe he was developing feelings for the girl. Maybe it was the way she looked at him without pity or fear, which was a rear treat. All he knew was that he found it funny that a notorious insane murderer was drawn to a suicidal teen whose smile could brighten anyones day.

After the doctor left he asked the one question on his mind that really confused him. "Why did you allow him to restrain your hands again? I know I would have punched him out before I let anyone do that to me."

She chuckled which made Jeff's heart skip a beat, "I tried to fight back the very first time and got sedated and had to deal with the groggy feeling it left me with. So don't want to repeat that experience. As she turned to look out the window again Jeff chuckled and then realized something. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and would do anything to protect her. Even from the being without a face.


	7. Chapter 6

Over the past three days Laughing Jack, Jeff, Morgan, and her father had been keeping Xiamara company whenever they can. It was currently ten in the morning and her father was about to sign the release forms so that she could get out of the dreaded, dull place. As she waited for her father to finish her gave wandered around the room and landed on the Monopoly game that Jack had brought one day because they both were bored. She laughed at the memory of him playing the came for her and making noises that depicted what was happening in the game, such as a police siren whenever one of them had to go to jail. She suppressed her giggle as Morgan came into the room and handed her a change of clothes so that she could finally get out of the hospital gown.

An hour later she was sitting in the back of her father's and Morgan's police cruiser on their way home. She watched as the dull buildings zoomed past them. She really didn't care for the "scenery", she was bored. Simple as that. The only bright side about having their house is it is a mile or so outside of the city limits with a sparse forest in between the two. With a small sigh she pulled out her phone and turned on Pandora to her Black Veil Brides station for the remainder of the trip and tried to block out the gruesome murders Morgan was describing, even though he shouldn't be talking about them in front of a "civilian" like her.

They pulled up the long driveway and parked right before they heard a loud, terrified scream coming from the house. They all got out of the car and ran to the porch, thinking that there was someone attacking her mother and sister, since it was her sister's scream. Once they got to the porch, her father motioned for her to stay low and wait outside for the all clear. She didn't want to want to stay behind, but she knew that they were more experienced and would only serve as a distraction.

Morgan watched as his god-daughter nodded and moved to the opposite side of the porch, away from the door. Darrel and him pulled their guns and slowly entered the house. There were signs of a struggle in the main area of the house. The couch was shredded, the lamps and TV were knocked over and broken, and there was a trail of blood leading into the kitchen.

And then they heard another scream from the kitchen. They hurried and then they were both glad that they had told Xiamara to stay outside. There was blood everywhere. Darrel's wife sprawled across the splintered remnants of the oak dinning table, pain and agony written her face.

And on the wall, painted in her blood, was the words "DON'T GO TO SLEEP. YOU WON'T WAKE UP."


	8. Chapter 7

Xiamara watched as Morgan came out with a sorrowful look on his face. "Xiamara," he said, his voice cracking. "I'm afraid your mother's..." he said as his voice cut off in a sob and a single tear ran down his cheek.

"No," she whispered in disbelief, shaking her head. "NO. YOU'RE LYING," she shouted before taking off at full speed into the house. But as she came upon the scene in the kitchen, her father holding her sister, her mother's lifeless, mutilated corpse, her knees buckled and she almost collapsed to the ground before Morgan caught her and just held on, pushing her face into his chest to try and block out the gruesome sight.

A few minutes later the coroner and another group of police officers came to investigate and give their condolences. During which, Morgan had brought her outside and they left to give their report of what happened while her and her sister consoled each other.

* * *

Jeff pulled as close to Xiamara's house as he could get, only to be stopped by an officer when he tried to go see what happened. He looked around and saw his friend being held by an older, less gothic, version of herself, who he assumed was her sister. "Xiamara," he called and when she realized it was him, she came running over and he barely had any time to wrap his arms around her before she collapsed and started crying again. "What happened?" he asked in a kind of soothing voice.

"We heard a scream. They went in and-" she broke down into sobs again. "They-found-her" she got out between sobs. "They-wrote-don't-go-to-sleep-on-the-wall."

Jeff stiffened and cursed under his breath as he realized who it was that attacked her family. That bitch Jane Arkensaw who he should have killed instead of trying to make her beautiful. He looked up into the tree house that was built in and around the giant oak and saw Laughing Jack glaring down at him. He quietly and quickly mouthed Jane and, with a slight nod, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Once LJ had discovered that Jeff had enrolled in Xiamara's school, and Jeff had learned of Slendy's decree, they had decided to work together to try and convince the young lady in his arms to join their insane family. Now thanks to Jane's meddling, their plan's were delayed, which they couldn't afford.

Just as Xiamara was starting to calm down, Morgan came over with a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "How you doing child?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, a stray tear running down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. She still couldn't believe that her mother was gone. Yes she wasn't the best of mother's out there, but she was still her's. Her gaze shifted down to the bracelet she had given her for her fifteenth birthday. It was engraved with _You are forever in my heart'_.

As Jeff looked up at the house decorated for the upcoming holiday he let out a sarcastic laugh. _'Happy Halloween'_ he thought sarcastically as he tightened his hold around Xiamara and his gaze fell to the Jack-O-Lanterns decorated with ghosts, goblins, one of the Internets depictions of Slender, and with one of him and her laughing together.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I know that the _Marble Hornets_ universe is not the same as the Creepypasta universe. I'm still gonna use Masky and Hoodie so if you're a hardcore fan that will be upset that I'm doing this then don't read. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. ;D**

* * *

Xiamara sighed as she saw Laughing Jack appear in the corner of her family's motel room. They had decided that it would be best to sell their old house because they didn't want to be haunted by the memory of her mother whenever they entered the dining room. She just went back to drawing in her sketchbook and just thought about how much her life has been destroyed because of this unanimous killer.

LJ walked over and sat on the edge of the bed behind Xiamara before sitting down and looking at her new drawing. What he found funny was that it was almost the same as the one he had taken before Slenderman had told him what he had to do. The only difference's was the fight was about to start with Jeff there fighting along side the angel and him with Slendy and his three proxies surrounding him, weapons drawn, just beyond the tree line. The angel had a gun in her right hand and an ornate dagger in her left. He had no clue how she knew about the proxies but her picture depicted them perfectly.

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up?" he asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I just lost my mother a couple days ago, how do you think I am," she said in an annoyed and upset tone like she really wanted to punch him for asking the question.

Jack sighed as he remembered that he only had two days left to convince her to become a Pasta. He had completed his treat and he knew that there was one way to save her right this second. Without thinking about the consequences he grasped her shoulder and used his powers to teleport them to Slender mansion. He then quickly shoved the candy into her mouth and covered her mouth and nose so that she was forced to swallow it and not spit it out.

The second he released her she turned around with hatred and anger burning in her eyes. "WHAT TH-" she started to say before she collapsed to the ground, a scream tearing itself from her throat. All of the Pasta's currently in the house came running/teleporting into the room.

"Laughing Jack. What on Earth did you do to the poor child?" Slenderman asked as he came into the room. Before he could say anything, Xiamara fell unconscious right as two jet black wings shot from her back, her skin turned a porcelain white, and the scars on her wrists vanished completely and her breathing became very shallow.

Eyeless Jack moved over to the girl and checked her pulse before picking her up in his arms and going into his lab so that he could help her. He wanted to kill that monochrome clown for his stupidity. It was kind of common knowledge that humans were weak creatures no matter how strong the soul, especially if a major change was made at the cellular level. A change to the body that dramatic and fast should have killed her and he's lucky it didn't. He set her down on the bed in his make shift doctor's office and gave her some medicine to help ease the transition before putting an IV in her arm.

He carefully turned her over to inspect her new appendages. The wings were about fifteen feet long. As he carefully ran his fingers through the feather's, they twitched and smacked the side of his head, knocking his navy blue mask off. "Ouch," he mumbled as he retrieved his mask from the floor. Right as his "gaze" became level with her closed eyes, her's snapped open to reveal blood red eyes that were filled with fury.

The girl shot up and hissed at EJ, disconnecting the IV in the process. Without warning, she darted from the bed and flung the door open, only to stop with a growl. "YOU," she growled before lunging at the monochrome clown, wrapping her hands around his throat. They fell to the ground and right as Laughing Jack was about to pass out from lack of oxygen there was a thunk and Xiamara collapsed onto his chest. "Thanks Toby," he said as they proxy put his ax back on his belt and picked her up.

"N-No prob-blem," he said as he placed the now unconscious girl back on the bed, allowing EJ to reconnect the IV and restrain her so that she wouldn't wake up and run away, possibly getting eaten by the Rake in the process.

Slenderman stood back and watched as the scene went down. That wasn't what he meant when he said convince the girl to become a Creepypasta. He should have clarified that the girl had to have been willingly turned. Oh well. What's done is done. The only question now is how she'll react when she wakes up.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: In honor of the fact that today I turned 18, I spent the entire day, when I wasn't in school :( , working on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and have had a fantastic December 1st. I also won't be able to work on the story much tomorrow because I have an orchestra activity that I will be going to that won't be over until around eleven at night, but I will try to update if I have time in one of my classes that has a computer. But anyways, on with chapter 9.**

* * *

Xiamara came to and found her wrists restrained to the headboard of an unfamiliar bed. Automatically thinking the worst she started to struggle against the restraints and while trying to remain quiet and not alert her captors that she was conscious. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a male figure with a dark blue mask and another figure that she automatically knew as the one and only, Slenderman, soon followed by the bastard who kidnapped her. "Let me go you bastards and I promise that I will not tell my father that you kidnapped me."

Slenderman just looked at her before he spoke. "I'm afraid we can't do that miss. You see, you are no longer fully human and cannot return to your previous life. I will provide you shelter, but if you choose to fight or flee, you will remain strapped to that bed. I will not have you endangering my family in any way."

She shrieked and tried to kick the slender being where it counts only to have a black tentacle trap her leg and pin it back down to the bed. "Let me go you fucking son of a bitch," she yelled, renewing her struggle against the restraints on her wrists and trying to free her leg from the being's grasp.

"Eyeless Jack, can you please get two more restraints for her legs so that she can't kick anyone who comes close to her. I will have Toby bring her some food. I'm pretty sure that our guest is hungry after being unconscious for the past three days." The man with the blue mask nodded and went to a cabinet in the corner that held medicine and some different types of restraints.

He then walked over and latched the restraint around her ankle's and the other end to the bed's foot board. "That should hold her until she's ready to cooperate."

She started to laugh at the boy. "What? You think that I'll ever cooperate with you freaks. As soon as I get free you all are going to pay. Trust me, I've been trained by the greatest cop in Texas along with the best MMA master money can buy. When I'm free they'll have to run you through a DNA scanner to identify you."

At her last words Slenderman seemed to grow twice his size as his tentacles snapped out, one wrapping around her throat, and his face split open to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "You have a pretty good idea of who I am, yet you still taunt and threaten me and mine. You know that I am the legendary creature Slenderman, yet you threaten those I hold dare. I could rip you apart right this second if I so choose. So if I were you i would think twice who you threaten. Besides, it would be you who the police would need a DNA scanner to identify because everyone in this house hold was trained by me." With that he released his hold on the female and exited the room.

Laughing Jack followed after him while Eyeless Jack stayed behind and went over to a desk to continue his work. He listened as the female struggled against the restraints and had to resist the urge to look over at the girl who was burning holes in the back of his head with her stare. "You really shouldn't struggle with the restraints. You could seriously mutilate your wrists," he said as he continued his research on the local hospital. He wasn't as big a monster as the other's in the household. Meaning he didn't kill unless he absolutely had to. He sighed as she refused to listen to him and he could smell the blood that had started to trickle down her wrists and arms.

EJ sighed before getting up and grabbed the first aid kit from the drawer and went over to bandage up her wrists. He carefully removed the restraint from her right wrist and, after getting a firm hold on the struggling girls hand, bandaged it up and then replaced the restraint so that it was over the bandage before moving to her left wrist and repeating the process. She just glared at him the entire time.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a man Xiamara had only seen in her drawings. She was as skeptical as anyone else when it comes to premonitions and other voodoo shit, but there was no way she was seeing her drawing in real life. "How the fuck are you real and why the fuck did I draw you when I have never met you before in my life?" she asked, trying to keep the fear from entering her voice and failing.

Toby found it odd that she asked him that. He was sure that she hadn't seen him when Slendy sent him out to investigate the hot teen. Him was nineteen and eve though he was large and, as Masky would say, obnoxious, but he knew how to stalk someone without being seen unless he wanted to be. "I d-don't eve-en kn-now what you're t-talki-ing ab-bout," he said, twitching and cracking his neck. He then went over to her and placed the tray of food he had been carrying on the table next to the bed. "Names T-Ticci T-Toby, and yours i-is X-Xiam-mara."

Xiamara just growled at the boy who had orange goggles on his head and some sort of mouth guard around his neck as if he was to lazy to remove them completely and just repositioned them on his face. She watched as he grabbed the cup and placed the straw right at her lips, expecting her to drink just cause he told her to. When he pulled the cup back and gave her a confused look she scoffed at him. "Do you really expect me to drink or eat something someone who kidnapped me offered me without first seeing that person take a sip or bit of said food item. I'm seventeen and the daughter of a cop not stupid." She then remembered what Slenderman had said earlier. "Well eighteen since apparently it's now Halloween and that's my birthday."

Toby was taken aback by that tidbit of information. He then smiled as he thought of something that would really rankle Masky's nerve. "I'll be b-back." he said before running into the kitchen, going into the fridge and grabbing his target and returning to EJ's office just in time to see the eyeless man showing their new friend that the food wasn't drugged or poisoned. "H-Hap-py B-Birthd-day," he said before showing her the last slice of cheesecake they had. She just stared at him with an expression that said he was nuttier than crunchy peanut butter.

Xiamara didn't know what to make out of any of this. "I am either already knocked out and this is just some delusion my mind has come up with or you have seriously drugged me to where I'm hallucinating," she said very slowly and started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Eyeless Jack asked her as she leaned her head to one side to see as far around the desk as possible.

"I'm looking for the rabbit hole I fell through because you two are nuttier than every version of the Mad Hatter combined." They just stared at her like she had grown another head. "What?"

"You're different," EJ said as he reached for her drink in a hope to get her to drink or eat something and replenish her nutrients. "Most people we come across see us and scream, mostly while running the opposite direction," he explained while moving to place the straw at her lips, gently pressing it to them in a hope to get her to actually drink it. "But you want to face us head on no matter the consequences. Why's that?"

In response to his attempts to get her to drink whatever was in the cup, she took a sip and when he pulled the straw and cup away she spit it into his face in retaliation for him having restrained her. "Because I was taught to fight until my very last breath and to NEVER give in without one. You want to see what all I can do, release m and I'll be more than glad to give you a taste."

EJ just removed his mask and wiped it off with the sleeve of his hoody, watching her stoic face shift ever so slightly at his inhuman characteristics. "As you have probably figured out, not all of us here are human. So trying to take me on will only result in you becoming my lunch and that would make LJ really unhappy since he does have strong feelings for you. That's the only reason Slender and the rest of us haven't killed you yet. He doesn't want us to. So you will behave like a good little human or your time here will be worst than any hell you can think of."

Xiamara just stared into the dark abyss where his eyes should have been. What she wouldn't give to smack that smug smile off his stupid face.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and orchestra. Here's chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy. I am also going to use the version of Jason the Toymaker with red hair because I think he looks better that way along with the backstory "dream about the origins of Jason the Toymaker" by vickymichaelis on DeviantArt.**

* * *

Xiamara glared at the eyeless being that was busy typing away at his keyboard. It had been about two, maybe three days since she had awoken bound to the bed and she was becoming annoyed at the fact that she was only allowed to move when Slenderman was there with his tentacle like appendages wrapped around her legs and arms to make sure she didn't do anything. She continued to stare at the freak until she couldn't take the clicking of the keyboard as the only sound in the room. "If you're gonna keep me strapped to this bed you might as well put on some music or get me a TV set to watch."

EJ just glanced at the girl before returning to his work. This wasn't the first time she had voiced her opinion and he was sure it wouldn't be her last. He was tempted to show the girl what it was like to be knocked off of her throne and cut up and tortured, but he held that side of himself back because he knew how much trouble he would get into with both Laughing Jack and Slender, so he withheld the urge for now.

Right as Xiamara was about to air her grievances some more, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a male that was about 6'4 with mahogany red hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and wore an outfit that looked similar to what a victorian era toymaker would wear. "Who's the woman strapped to your bed EJ?" the mystery man asked as he entered and came closer.

EJ sighed as he watched the toymaker come further into his domain. "Her names Xiamara, Jason. She's the girl that Slendy told LJ to either kill or change."

Jason examined the girls fiery red eyes as they bore into him and took note of her wings. "I take it he changed her and she isn't happy about it."

"You're damn right I'm not," she snarled as Jason got closer. He just chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed at her side.

"Slendy has ordered that she remain strapped down until she decides to cooperate, or at least not try to run away," EJ explained as he noticed Jason eyeing the restraints.

Jason smirked at that. He found it funny that the stupid monochrome clown thought that she would accept this. "I get why you restrained her hands but why did you also restrain her feet?"

The girl started laughing and then smirked. "It's because that tentacled freak got within striking distance and I almost nailed him were it counts. To bad he caught me ankle or it would have left him limping." Her smirk grew wider and he barely suppressed his laughter at the thought of the master of the house being incapacitated by a human girl.

"She also neglected to mention that she threatened everyone in this house and Slenderman didn't take too kindly to that."

Right then the door opened to reveal Slenderman and his three proxies. He approached the bed and motioned for Jason to move out of the way. After the toymaker was off to the side of the room next to EJ's desk, the slender being spoke to the restrained girl. "Xiamara. After thinking long and hard, I have come to three possible outcomes to how this can turn out. Either you willingly agree to not run away or try to fight us and join our ranks," he stated as if they were simply discussing the next poll results. "Or I'll turn you into a proxy, forcefully if need be, and you'll have to obey my every command."

"What's behind door number three," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"You die. Plain and simple. I'll give you an hour to make the decision." With that he vanished, leaving behind the five guys and restrained girl.

At first Xiamara didn't do anything, and then she screamed in outrage. _How dare he?_ she thought as she tried to break free from the restraints for the umpteenth time that day. There were only two people she listened to and neither of their names were Slenderman.

Jason didn't know what he was thinking. He walked forward and placed a hand on the seething girls cheek, which she bit into, leaving behind a perfect dental impression. He felt his eyes start to glow green and his teeth sharpened, and watched as his hands turned black and got a rotten appearance to them. "Look," he hissed, causing her to stop thrashing. On top of that her eyes turned from a scarlet red to a light blue. "Are her eyes supposed to change color?" he asked the eyeless boy as he turned back into his normal appearance.

EJ just looked at him like he was crazy before turning his attention to the girl to see her frightened face and now sky blue eyes. "Apparently her eye color changes with her emotions like a mood ring," Masky said as he stared at her eyes. "The only reason we had yet to discover this is probably because she's been angry and furious for the past however long she's been awake."

EJ contemplated this and nodded. It made sense. "And we only discovered it now because Jason's sudden change in appearance scared her," EJ concluded as he backed up and went to inspect Jason's hand. "She also has a strong bite, but it's not deep enough to need stitches."

Jason sighed and moved back to Xiamara. "Before you so rudely bit my hand and interrupted what I was going to say, I think it would be best if you join us willingly, because I know Slendy would never willingly hurt any of us no matter how stupid the actions we've made are. Which means he won't kill you," Jason explained as he sat next to her side. "It would be easier on everyone, especially you, if you just agree to what he's offering."

As the guys watched Xiamara pondered this they noticed that her eyes changed from the blue color to a violet purple. "If you five think that I'm gonna give in without a fight then you're sadly mistaken."

They sighed and Toby went toward the door. "C-Come on," he said to the other proxies. "W-We need t-to inf-form Slendy of her decis-sion."

Jason shook his head and stared at the beautiful girl that was strapped down. "I hope you know what you've done. If he's in the same mood he was when he changed Toby, he'll most likely wipe you're memory so you won't remember anything from before you became a Pasta. I just pray that he takes mercy on you." With that he left EJ's room, leaving EJ and Xiamara by themselves.

* * *

Slenderman sighed as he dismissed his proxies. He didn't want to force her to make any decision, but with her refusing to eat and cooperate, there was only so much he could do. The kindest thing to do was to kill her, restore her body to its original form and them return it to the woods around her house so that her family could have closure. But he couldn't do that to Laughing Jack. And he could tell that Jason had fallen for the girl the second he had set eyes on her. There was only one option. Turn her into his fourth proxy and then order her not to leave his woods without an escort.

He grabbed the ritual dagger from his draw that he had used to carve his symbol into his proxies skin. With a sign he went to complete his task. He entered EJ's room and then ordered EJ to leave before closing and locking the door and starting the ceremony, carving his symbol onto her back, right underneath her right wing on the shoulder blade.

* * *

Xiamara shuddered and started to cry as the stinging continued. He hadn't taken her memory, but he had taken her freedom. After he had finished with the ritual he had allowed EJ back in so that he could patch up her new wound. They left her unrestrained since she was now, technically, under his control. She didn't try to fight EJ as he bandaged up the wound. She no longer cared. What was the point in fighting when his order forbid her from leaving without one of them coming with her.

EJ watched as her tears fell down her cheeks and her eyes flashed different colors, the primary ones being light blue and blood red. He felt sorry for her. But then again, she did say she would never give up without a fight.

And she had obviously lost the fight.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N- A long chapter this time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Xiamara laid in her new bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Well, the canopy of her king sized bed. Slender had taken his time preparing her a room on the third floor of his mansion, right next to Jason's, and filled it with trinkets and other gothic and dark bedroom items. He had even sent Toby, Masky and Hoody to retrieve some of her belongings from her bedroom such as her Black Veil Brides and Blood on the Dance Floor posters along with her sketchbook and paints. With a sigh she rolled over and stared at the alarm clock that they had so kindly placed on the bedside table with her pocket knife. Five AM. Great.

As soon as she had felt up to moving after Slender had made her a proxy she had soon discovered that Jeff was also one of them. She also discovered that he hadn't visited her for fear of what she would attempt to do, which caused her to bitch smack him hard enough to leave a light bruise on his left cheek. She chuckled at the memory and got up to go to the kitchen for a snack. She was a little hungry and really didn't feel like waiting five more hours for everyone to get up and for that asshole "master" of her's to make breakfast. She quickly grabbed a spoon and a container of yogurt before shutting the fridge and heading back upstairs to her room, only to see Jason knocking lightly on her door.

"Need something?" she asked, causing him to spin around, startled.

Jason watched as Xiamara opened up her yogurt and then took a bite waiting for him to reply. "Um, just seeing if you were having any difficulties sleeping now that you were released from the restraints," he said, not wanting her to know his real reason for checking up on her.

She gave him a look that said "I know your lying to me" and just sighed. "I'm obviously not asleep," she said with a light chuckle that sounded more like a sinister laugh.

He just nodded and went back to his room, stopping long enough to watch the dark beauty enter her room. With a sigh he shut his bedroom door and went back over to his workbench where his gift for her sat. What he really was going to do was sneak through her belongings to figure out her favorite classical song. He sat down and started to tinker with the gears that he had made and carefully listened for the sounds to stop on the other side of the wall.

Night soon turned into day Jason put the toy aside so that he could go down and, like Slender always wanted, participate in a "family" breakfast. He really only stayed at his mansion because it was better than staying alone in his factory. Sure he had his dolls, but their company wasn't the same as a living beings. He started to walk down the hall but noticed that there was no sounds coming from Xia's room. _'Maybe a little peek won't hurt'_ he thought as he walked over to it and carefully opened the door, just in case she was asleep.

He glanced around the room and noticed that it looked like she had been in there for years instead of a few hours short of a day. His gaze fell on the canopied bed that had the black drapes that usually hung down, creating a shield from the outside disturbances, tied to the polls of the bed, revealing a sleeping beauty. With a light sigh he was about to shut the door when he heard a slight mumble come from the bed. It sounded like she had whispered a name. He carefully crept over to the bed so that he could hear better, but soon regretted it as he accidentally stepped on the edge of her wing, causing her to bolt up and knock him over. "Shit," he said as his head collided with the floor. Before he knew what was happening, Xiamara was on top of him with her pocket knife to his throat, eyes burning a fiery red.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" she asked, her voice a low growl.

Jason quickly thought of a lie that wouldn't be as obvious. "I was going to wake you up and tell you breakfasts ready. Sorry for stepping on your wing." With that she just glared at him before removing the blade from his throat and half dragged, half threw him out of her bedroom, slamming the door in his face, telling him to never enter without permission.

Xiamara started to grumble under her breath as she got dressed for the day ahead of her. She quickly stripped out of her skull pajamas and put on her outfit for that day. She decided on a dark-red leather crop top with black leather, skin tight pants. She also chose to wear her leather biker jacket. She quickly ran a brush through her tangled hair and then went downstairs to the dinning room where everyone was already eating. The only empty seat was in between Toby and Jason, so she sat down and laughed as Toby immediately put three waffles and some bacon on her plate.

Toby smiled at Xiamara before returning to his own plate of waffles. She reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place a name or face to who it was. He thought of her as his sister, even though she did have a smoking hot body. As they ate and talked he noticed that Xiamara got a pondering look on his face. Right as she was about to speak up Slendy beat her to it. "No," he said, reading her mind.

"Why not?" she said, staring at him. "And don't peak into my mind like it's your own play ground."

"Because it's a stupid thing that the humans do and even then I said no. Just because your birthday was on Halloween and went uncelebrated doesn't mean that I will put everyone here in danger because you want to continue a family tradition."

She growled at him and then stabbed at the plate with her fork, braking it. "Why the hell not? It's fun and thanks to you I spent my birthday strapped to bed. Now I'm cursed to forever serve your will. The least your ugly ass can do is allow me to go to the Texas Renaissance Festival."

Everyone sucked in their breath as Slenderman got up and "stared" at her. "You think that insulting me will get you what you want," he said as they locked eyes. "Fine. How about this? You kill someone of your choice and I'll allow you to go with whoever you want to take. But if you fail, then you have to kill someone of my choosing, and believe me, it will make you even more depressed than you were before any of this happened to you."

Xiamara smirked as a specific asshole from her human life came to mind, and it wasn't Taylor. "Fine, but I'm gonna need to be taken back to my hometown."

Slenderman nodded and turned to Jason. "Jason, please accompany Xiamara and help her if anything goes wrong." Jason nodded before returning to eat his food. Slender then turned to his brother. "Trender, is her outfit I asked you to make ready yet?"

Trender glanced up from his blackberry and nodded before glancing back down. "I'll get it for her when I'm done eating and checking on my company."

Xiamara exited the room and went back up to her room. She had always promised her father that she would never kill an innocent, but this way she can get a message to her father and Morgan that she was alive, mainly because she had ranted multiple times about what she would do to this asshole should she EVER get the chance.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed and Xiamara was changing into the outfit Trender had made for her. There was a light knock on her door as she tried to zip up the top of her outfit. "You ready yet Xiamara?" Jason asked through the door.

"Can you come in here and help me?" Xiamara said as she struggled. She could kill Trender for putting the zipper in between her wings.

Jason cautiously opened the door and saw Xiamara trying to reach the zipper of the shirt. "Having trouble?"

She glared over her shoulder. "No, I purposely left the zipper open so that you could see my bare back," she said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

He chuckled and zipped it up, ignoring the soft feel of her skin beneath his finger as best he could, before stepping back and watched her examine it in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. The main material was leather that had been dyed the same shade of black as her wings. The pants of the outfit hugged her legs but still provided her enough room to move comfortably and had a golden rose pattern that ran up the outside. With her shirt the part that cover her breasts and over her naval were leather while the rest was a mesh like material made out of cotton and spandex that was woven to look like roses. It also had holes specifically made for her wings to be slide through.

She then sat down at the vanity and made her eyes look like the Egyptian Eye of Horus and Eye of Ra. Afterwards she picked up a golden make-up pen and carefully drew a golden rose on her left cheek and applied a dark-red lipstick. "Done," she said as she turned around and forced her eyes to turn red, which wasn't very hard when she thought about this one asshole who deserved to die. She then sat down and slipped on her steel-toed combat boots, also courtesy of Trender. The only difference between these and her original one was the fact that these had blades in the soles that had a spring release when enough pressure was applied to the bottom of the shoe.

With a smug smile she nodded to Jason and he led her to the blue door that led into his workshop. When they entered she saw a small paintbrush on the ground and picked it up, sticking it in the side of her boot. Jason shut the door and then told her to put her hand on the door handle and concentrate on the place she wanted to go. After a few moments she opened the door and saw that they were in a closet with a familiar Letterman jacket. One she had worn a few times when she was cold and had forgotten to bring her sweater. With a small growl she peaked through the crack in the door and saw her intended target asleep on his bed.

With a snarl she crept out of his closet and went over and shut the door to his bedroom as quietly as possible since it had a slight creek to it. Pure hatred filled her as she stared at her ex. She bent over to the ground, grabbing his favorite shirt and ripped it into five pieces, using the strips of fabric to tie his limbs to the head and foot boards of the bed and to gag the bastard, he had always been a heavy sleeper. She then took out her pocket knife and flipped it open before climbing on the bed beside him and leaning into his ear. "Wakey, wakey, Adrian," she whispered seductively into his ear before pulling back. He started to stir and when he woke up and reality hit, he started to panic. "Oh is the big, bad cheater scared," Xiamara chuckled as she dragged the blade down his chest, drawing a thin line of blood.

Jason watched as Xiamara toyed with the boy. And as he listened he changed from his normal form into his "angry" form, as Jeff had been known to call his true form. If he wasn't Xiamara's kill than he would have turned the bastard into one of his dolls and allow her to do whatever she wanted to it. Cheating on someone is the epitome of betrayal and he couldn't believe someone as ugly as him would cheat on someone as beautiful as the girl above him. She truly looked like an angel of vengeance. She then looked up at Jason with a smug look on her face. "Did you know," she said before returning her wrathful gaze to the boy beneath her, "in the 'old' world when somebody committed adultery they were disemboweled?" She then gave a wicked laugh as she plunged the knife towards the boy's privates, making Jason flinch slightly.

After she was done down there she moved up and placed the blade over his chest. "And for shattering my heart, I'm taking yours." With that she plunged the dagger down. It took a while, but she soon managed to break through the boys rib cage and rip out his heart before finding a letter opener in the draw next to his bed and used it to pin the boys heart onto the wall, ripping down the boys posters of things he liked.

Xiamara plucked the paint brush from her boot and stuck it into his blood, using it to carefully paint two hands on the wall, making it look like the wrists had been slit and blood was trickling down the hands. Next to it she wrote as neatly as possible "the first time" before signing it Reaper. She then slit the boys wrists to match the drawing.

They returned home and Xiamara gave her report to Slenderman before returning to her room to prepare for her trip to the Renaissance Festival the next day. All the while not knowing that there was a dark figure hovering outside of her window.

"Soon my child," he said before flying away.

* * *

 **A mystery person. Thanks for reading this chapter and waiting for the action to happen. Hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic day/night. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just a little tidbit I thought you all should know. If you haven't checked yet, Coasa, my OC's last name, is actually Romanian for scythe. Not really important to the story other than the fact Xiamara's Pasta name is Reaper and the Grim Reaper uses a scythe, it's just an interesting fact. Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 12.**

* * *

Earlier that day Offender showed up at the mansion and took an instant liking to Xiamara, as he had seen her in her costume for Renn Fest that she had had Trender fix to accommodate her wings. The dress was a crimson red silk like fabric that flowed around her legs. Over the skirt part of her dress was a black mesh that made the red seem darker than it was and she had a black corset over the top, which she had EJ help her tie. She also had on knee high boots and a bag that held water and the money that she had taken from Adrian's house, along with a knife hidden in a slit on the edge of the purse. She had chosen to take Jason, EJ, Toby, and Puppeteer with her because they insisted that they all come with her.

Before Offender could say anything Slender sent them on their way and Xiamara chuckled as she looked around and noticed that they were in the enchanted forest, in front of a young boy with his mouth hanging open in awe. She shook her head as the boy ran off and she started to walk around, noting that one person was dressed as Alucard from Hellsing and his buddy was dressed as Link, along with various other people dressed as Gypsies, knights and fair maidens. They walked through an area that had various restaurant like places with one of them dedicated to funnel cake.

She got them a couple funnel cakes to share, with EJ turning it down, and then they continued to walk until they came across a store with various female clothing items in it. Xiamara stopped and looked over before getting a pondering look on her face before going over and picking up an outfit and turning to them. "What do you guys think of this?" she asked as she held it up. It was a red crop top that only covered her breasts and had sequins in four rows that clinked lightly against each other. The skirt part of the outfit was similar to the top but with more sequins and longer.

"Hot," Toby said earning a laugh from Xiamara and a smack to the back of the head from Jason and Puppeteer. "What? I know you all were thinking the same thing." She went up to the counter and pained for the outfit. Toby smirked at the other's, earning another smack to the back of his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he shouted as she came back over.

They continued walking, stopping to buy various items such as wooden swords and other trinkets the others might like. Then they stopped at the rock climbing walls. She gave the money to the cashier there and then they were put in the harness, one of the people asking if they were cosplaying as the Pastas, to which Xiamara said yes before the others could reply. They started to try and climb the wall but Toby and Puppeteer tried to force their way up while the other three took a more strategic course of action to reach the top. Xiamara soon reached the top and rang the bell before looking over at the others to see their progress. Jason and Puppeteer were close to the top, Toby was about half way, and EJ had just slipped and failed to catch himself before getting all the way to the bottom of the wall when he had almost reached the top. She then proceeded to slowly lower herself to the ground and motioned for someone to come unhook her.

After everyone was finished humiliating themselves, but eventually making it to the top and ringing the bell, they went to do something else with the boys saying that they never wanted to do that again. Xiamara constantly looked around at the different stores and remembered all the times she had been there with her family. She gave a sad smile as she remembered the one time that they had come and Morgan had decided that since he was her godfather that he would by her anything she wanted. She had immediately looked around the store they were in and grabbed a small dragon shaped necklace and he had bought it for her, not complaining that it had cost around thirty dollars.

Jason noticed the sad expression on Xiamara's face as she gazed at a particular store but right as he was about to say something her expression brightened and she ran over to a place doing henna tattoos. He looked over to the other's who just shrugged and proceeded to follow her over. He watched as she rolled up her sleeve and tolled the woman what she wanted. They were amazed as the lady skillfully turned the back of her hand into a canvas and drew a rose on it, making the stem of the flower loop around her wrist and arm until it reached the crook of her elbow. As the artist finished she instructed Xia to not mess with it until it was dried and then wished them a wonderful day.

Toby watched as Xiamara wondered from store to store and offered to carry her bags for her. He had become her friend ever since she had woken up, even though she was severely pissed at them for restraining her. Although he had yet to tell her that he was the one to hit her in the back of the head to stop her from killing the monochrome clown. He continued to watch as Xia eagerly went up to one of the restaurants and bought them some drinks. EJ first turned his Coke down but, after some persuading, took the beverage.

Eyeless Jack sighed as he forced the sickly sweet liquid down his throat. He didn't really like "normal" food, but he did drink the beverage because Xiamara asked him to at least try it. He felt a slight attraction to her. He wouldn't call it love, exactly, but more a need to protect her. He knew that if anything were to happen he would be there as soon as possible to protect and defend her. He hadn't approved of Slender's methods of getting her to fully join their ranks, but what could he do to prevent a demon that's thousands of years old from getting what he wants. He chuckled as he remembered seeing the challenge Xiamara held in her eyes when Slender said no, and then the satisfied look on her face when she handed him her targets kidney's. When she left with her only words being "here" and "bye", he turned to Jason for an explanation as to who the kidney's belong to and why was she giving them to him. As soon as Jason told him about her ex he wanted inflict more pain on the dead boy than could be imagined. But the deed was done and now all he could really do is look after her and make sure the next person to treat her like trash never walks straight again, if at all.

As he was thinking his gaze wondered over to Xiamara and he noticed her slightly pulling at the bottom of the corset. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Just a little hot," she said before looking over to one side and then stopping, pulling a bag from Toby's hands. "Just wait, here. I'll be back in a few.

The boys waited were she had left them and watched as she entered the females restroom. As they waited people complimented their "costumes" and them quickly moved on to do whatever they wanted to do. A good ten minutes or so passed before Jason looked up and saw Xiamara approaching in the outfit that she had bought at that first store, immediately glad that his pants were slightly baggy. _'Toby was right, she is hot in that'_ he thought as the others, minus EJ, and some of the passerby's gave wolf whistle's, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks.

"You okay now?" EJ asked as she handed the bag back to Toby. She nodded and they continued their journey throughout the Fair grounds. They stopped at the Birds of Prey show, where one of the vultures they were showing tried to steal Toby's drumstick when he didn't follow the instructions and didn't put it completely. They then made their way to a bar-b-que place where the belly dancers would be performing. After the two shows they continued to walk around and them made their way to the arena for the fire dancers and fireworks show.

They sat down near the top and watched as the sun finished its decent and the humans started to file in for the performance. Jason watched as Xia's wings twitched slightly and a shiver went through her body. Without thinking he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer in an attempt to keep her warm. Xiamara just smirked and rested her head on his shoulder as the person announced that they will be starting soon and to not attempt anything that they were about to see. The show started and she was entranced by the way the fire seemed to move with the beat of the song. She had always loved the fire the fire seemed to dance with dancers.

Jason watched as Xiamara was held entranced by the performers, her violet gaze twinkling in the firelight. As his gaze slowly traced the curves of her face and took in the delight shinning bright in her glowing eyes, he wished that she wouldn't turn out to be like all of the other's he had trusted and chosen.

As the show ended they went to a secluded section of the arena and sneaked into the forest behind the medieval style stage. Once there Toby contacted Slender and they were teleported back to the mansion. With a stretch she entered the living room and gave everyone their presents and then took the wooden weapons she had bought for sparing into the training room. She them went upstairs and put all of her personal knick knacks into her closet and in the draws were they belonged.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a low growl said from behind her before white tentacles wrapped around her and spun her around to face Offender. "A sexy angel who things she can strut around in an outfit like that without punishment."

Xiamara just glared at him while freaking out on the inside, luckily her father had taught her well on the art of not showing fear. "Let me go before I scream," she said in an even tone. He just chuckled and she felt one of his tentacles move up the back of her thigh. That was it. She moved slightly forward to were her mouth was close to his ear and let out a high pitch scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she shrieked as loud as she possibly could which resulted in him dropping her to the ground.

"Fuck," he growled, sitting on her chest before she could get up and run. "For that you won't have a say in the matter."

Right as he reached for her top the door swung open, hitting the wall and revealing a pissed off Slendy. "Brother, release my proxy right this second," he said in a deep voice that proved how angered he was. As Xia looked pass the tall being, out the door, she saw all the Pastas there with an equal amount of anger and worry on his face.

"Why should I brother?" he said as he grazed her side with his hand, resting it on her hip. "She's only a servant who, according to what I gathered from everyone else, questioned your authority in front of everyone. So shouldn't she be punished?" He then bent over and gave her a violent kiss, only to be thrown across the room and into her easel that Jeff had brought her. Slender stood protectively over her, his stance daring Offender to try something else.

Xiamara sat up and started spitting on the ground, trying to remove Offender's saliva from her mouth. The other three proxies came forward and checked on her to make sure she was okay before helping her and Offender had a "stare" off before Offender growled and left her room, slamming his shoulder into his older brother's as he passed.

Slender just sighed before turning to his newest proxy. He peaked into her head and let out an inaudible sigh as he saw that the only thing his brother did was scare her. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't give up without a fight. The only reason he was here in the first lace is their older brother Splendorman wanted the whole family together for the holiday's for at least once every decade, since he knew that Slender and Offender hated each other for reasons he had no intention of discussing. "Xiamara, I think it would be best if you spend the night in Tim and Brian's room," he said, keeping his voice free of emotion like always.

Xiamara nodded before looking at Masky and Hoodie. "Your real names are Tim and Brian?" she asked as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and went to get her pajamas. They nodded before following her out of the room and stood guard at the bathroom door while she took a shower, leaving the door unlocked just in case she had any surprise guests while she was bathing. Once done, she quickly got dressed and followed the two proxies to their room on the second floor across from Slender's study.

"Y-you can t-take my bed," Hoodie said shyly as he gestured toward the bed on the right side of the room.

"Then were will you sleep?" she asked as she looked at him.

"The floor."

Xiamara shook her head. "Nonsense. This is your room. I'll take the floor."

Hoodie was about to argue but he looked towards Masky who simply shook his head, telling him not to. He shrugged and grabbed a pillow and some blankets for Xiamara to make herself a pallet on the floor. About thirty minutes after she had finished making it and laid down she was out like a light. Hoodie then waited ten more minutes before picking her up and positioned her neatly on the bed, covered her up and took her spot on the floor.

Masky wished him goodnight and they both fell asleep, Masky taking one last look at Xiamara's sleeping frame.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, another long chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also I might not be updating as much next week because I have semester exams and my dress rehearsal and concert but I will try.**

* * *

Xiamara slowly woke up to the feeling of someone gently poking her side. She just grumbled and turned over, moving her arm so that it acted like a shield for her eyes. Right before she realized that the odd sound she heard was laughter someone started tickling her sides. She reacted on pure instinct and slammed her fist into whatever was touching her. Her fist connected with something and she heard a grunt while someone else started laughing. She sat up and saw Hoodie pressing a hand to his left cheek and Masky was laughing at him. There was a light blush to his right cheek as a fist sized bruise started to form on his left. "Sorry Hoodie. I should have warned you not to wake me by touch." It was then that she had been sleeping in his bed instead of on the pallet she had made. "I also should have known you would move me the second I was asleep."

Hoodie just looked down before moving over to the dresser and picking up the clothes that Jill had brought for her. "J-Jill brought y-you some c-clothes and y-your brush," he said as he handed her the stack of clothing.

She smiled and thanked him. "Where's the bathroom on this floor?"

Masky pointed to one of the walls. "Next door. Just holler if you need anything," he said as he went over to the closet and opened it to get his own clothes.

Xiamara went into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed and fixed her hair. She thought about dying it solid black or at least changing the streaks running through it to a different color, possibly the same shade red as Jason's. She put the thought aside and shrugged on the Black Veil Brides shirt that Trender had repaired for her, since her wings destroyed it when she was first changed, and the black skinny jeans that she rarely wore. She did a quick three sixty in the full length mirror before leaving to go to the dinning room.

As Xiamara entered she noticed that there were some new faces at the table. There was a female and male jester, each with blue hair and dark clothing, a man who kept passing death glares to Jeff, a person with the left side of his face light green and the other side a dark green, on the lighter side was a heart over his eye in dark green and a spade over his other in light green who had on dark clothing with chains wrapped precariously around his body with green hair to top it off. There was also someone in pirate like clothing with a mouth guard on and had dual colored eyes.

She cautiously entered and took her seat in between Toby and Jason before passing a glare over to Offender, who had been watching her with a wrathful gaze. Right as she started to eat the man who had been glaring at Jeff spoke up. "Who's the new chick Slendy? Been a long time since someone new has joined us."

He sighed before responding. "Liu, I told both you and your brother multiple times not to call me Slendy. But as for your question, she's Xiamara Coasa, my new proxy."

Liu just smirked as he turned his attention to the new chick. "You the officers daughter who got kidnapped from Texas about two weeks ago?" he asked with a knowing smirk."

"Yes," she said, throwing a glare at the monochrome clown responsible.

Liu then turned to Jeff. "Is it safe to assume you had a hand in her 'disappearance' brother. Since we did run into each other in her hometown around the time of her disappearance."

"LJ kidnapped her. I was just curious as to who she was and how, and why she made that ass smile a genuine smile."

Before their disagreement could escalate into a fight, the male jester cleared his throat. "Hey. I'm Candy Pop and this is my twin sister Candy Cane," he said while gesturing to himself and the female version of himself. "And this is our brother Morivin," he then gestured to the green haired and skinned male. Morivin just nodded before taking a sip from his cup. Candy Pop then pointed at the man with the green and blue eyes. "And he is Nathan." Nathan gave a welcoming smile and slight nod of his head before returning to his food.

When the introductions were finished they got to talking and she soon figured out that Morivin and Candy Pop were actually incubus' while Candy Cane was a succubus. Along with that fact that Nathan's motive is to avenge his sister, even though he had already killed her murderers. She gave a sad smile when she heard this. She honestly couldn't fault him for it because she knew that if anyone would to mess with her sister she wouldn't stop until everyone involved was dead.

Nathan watched as Xiamara interacted with all of the Pastas but Laughing Jack. She reminded him of his own sister that it brought a slight pain to his chest. They were so much a like. So pure and innocent, even though she was forced into her new life by that disgrace of a clown. In that moment he knew that no matter what, he would protect her from the same fate that had befallen his precious twin.

As everyone finished breakfast they all left to do their own thing with Ben, Dark Link and Xiamara going into the living room to play video games. "This time we're going to beat you," DL said as he turned on the consul and grabbed the controllers.

"That's what you said last time elf boy," she teased as she took hers and plopped down on the couch in between the two Links.

*TIME SKIP*

"PWND YOU AGAIN," Xiamara shouted as she crossed the finish line of "Burnout" for the fifth time in the past hour. "How many times have I beaten you today."

Jason looked up from what he was doing with a smirk. "That would be ten times at Call of Duty, five at Halo, and another five at this game. Boys, give it up. She's obviously the superior gamer. Considering the fact that neither of you have yet to beat her out of all the times you have challenged her to a game off."

"Yeah," LJ said as he entered the living room and sat down in a chair next to entrance. "Give up trying to beat the obvious queen of gaming."

Xiamara calmly set the controller down. "I'm sorry boys, but I just remembered I had something I need to do. Excuse me," she said as she tried to leave.

Before she had a chance to escape Laughing Jack stood up and grabbed her wrist tightly as she started to pass. "Why do you keep avoiding me?"

This pissed Xiamara off as she yanked her wrist free of his grasp and turned to face him, her eyes turning a brownish red. " What are you, stupid? Why shouldn't I avoid someone who betrayed me?"

That confused him. "Betrayed you how? By saving you?"

"SAVED ME," she shouted in disbelief. "Try kidnapped me and turned me into a freak!" She snarled. "Try took away my freedom and practically locked me in this house and the surrounding woods for the rest of my life. If THAT'S saving me than thank you very much for ruining my life."

She tried to go around him but he grabbed her wrist agin. "Slenderman said to either kill you or turn me into one of us. What did you expect me to choose?"

"You could have come and TALKED to me. EXPLAINED the situation. Asked what I WANTED," she said in a pained voice, frustrated tears starting to pool in her eyes. "You could have given me time to think about what I wanted to do. Tell my remaining family one final goodbye. But instead you ripped me away from everything and everyone I knew and loved. You not only messed with me, I could have stood and possibly forgiven that, but you also harmed my family in the process." There were tears running down her cheeks now. "At the fear yesterday I say my father and sister there. I over heard them talking about what they wanted to get to put inside MY coffin at MY funeral because everyone else has convinced them that I'm most likely dead and they will NEVER have closure because there is no body for them to find." She gave a pained chuckle as she remembered another tidbit she had picked up while spying on her family. "And on top of that, thanks to YOU, my sister is a full blown alcoholic like my mother was before Jane killed her." At that Jane shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the ground. "But STILL you ask for my forgiveness." She scoffed like that was stupidest thing she had ever heard. "I am not a fool to return my trust to someone who shattered it in the first place."

"Slendy said-" he started but was cut off.

"STOP TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON SLENDER," she shouted. "YOU were the one to fuck up. YOU kidnapped me. YOU changed me into a freak. There is no Slenderman in those actions. If Slender came after me I would've had the options to fight, flee or give in. If you had come and asked, I would have thought about it. But you took away my right to choose and forced this on me. So no, I won't ever forgive you you first rank freak bastard."

Before LJ, or anyone, realized what he was doing, he smacked Xiamara across her face, his claws leaving three jagged gashes along her left cheek, the longest going from the top of her cheek bone to right below the corner of her lip. She just stood there in shock as she slowly lifted her hand up to her cheek to inspect the damage. Eyeless Jack got up and ran over to her to look at the damage done and to take her to his office to work. Damn, he had known that LJ had a short temper but he never expected him to do this. His gaze fell on the monochrome clown and he noted his shocked expression as he stared at the three deep gashes on her cheek.

Right as Jason was about to lunge at Laughing Jack, Slenderman teleported into the room and examined the situation. "What happened?" he said in a stoic and calm voice.

"LJ's stupid ass happened," Jason growled as he glared at him. Right as he had said that Jill had walked in and saw what had happened.

"Jack, what did you do? You said you were going to talk to her, not harm her. I knew I shouldn't have believed you."

Laughing Jack growled at his sister. "Like I need you to make me feel worse about what I did," he said as he stared after were EJ and Xia had vanished. _'How could I have been so stupid to let my anger get the better of me'_ he thought as he wanted to beat himself up. Slender ordered for everyone to go to their rooms and for LJ to go to his office and wait for him while he went to go check on Xiamara.

Jason went up to his room and continued to work on his gift for Xia. He had figured out her favorite classical song and had spent most of the night working on the inner mechanism of the gift. Now he was adding on some of the more intricate decorations. He spent the next hour or so tinkering with the gift before he heard movement in Xiamara's bedroom. He carefully got up and went over to her room, only to find her packing a backpack with clothes and other essentials such as money. "What are you doing?" he asked, fearing the answer he might receive.

"Leaving," she growled as she shoved one of her sketchbooks into the bag and then going to get her ipod and charger.

"Why?" he asked dumbfounded and angry that she wanted to leave. She didn't answer and instead went to her closet for some more clothing and money she had hidden there. He gently grabbed her arm, stopping her, and placed his hands gently on her cheeks, being careful so as to not agitate her now bandaged cheek. He tried his best to keep from shifting his appearance so as not to scare her. "Why do you want to leave m-us?"

She sighed before responding. "I need to get away from him," she simply stated before removing his hands and returning to her current task. Jason could kill that stupid, monochrome asshole for this. How dare he make one of his friends want to leave.

"Jason, what are you doing in here? I thought I told you and the others to remain in your rooms," Slender asked as he entered the room.

"I was checking on her."

Slender nodded before looking over and realizing what she was doing. "What do you think you're doing child?"

Xiamara stopped as she remembered the order he had given her when he had first made her his proxy. _"You cannot leave the forest without my permission or one of the other Pastas."_ With a sigh, she turned to her "master" and did something that she hated and only did when it was a dire circumstance. She begged. "Please Slender. I need to leave and be given time to think and clear my head. Please can I leave the woods by myself and have some time to clear my head. I promise I won't go back to my family."

Slenderman looked into his proxy's mind and saw the things that she really needed to think about. The first one was obviously her "monochrome external hernia" and the second one surprised even him. With a sigh a used his powers to teleport her fake ID to him before handing it over to her. "In the human world, since everyone believes that Xiamara Coasa is missing or dead, your new name when you go out will be Alexandria Moartea. If you slip up even once, you're coming back here and you will be punished."

Xiamara smiled and thanked him before grabbing her bag. "I'm not done," he said, stopping Xia in her tracks. "He then shouted out the door. "Helen, can you come here please?" A few seconds a man about as tall as Jason with blue-black hair and a blue suit with a smiley face pin on it along with a freaky mask that looked like it had a bloody smile came in.

"Yes Slender," the man said as he removed the mask to reveal shocking blue eyes.

"Can you please accompany Xiamara on her journey for the foreseeable future while she leaves the forest and make sure she doesn't try to contact anyone from her life before she became one of us?"

Helen nodded as Jason scoffed. "You want the Bloody Painter to accompany her. Why?"

"Because he just got here so he won't have to waste time packing. Plus the fact that Xiamara needs to think quite a few things through and who better to help her than someone with a similar mind and interests, even if they are of the opposite sex."

Jason just grumbled and watched as Helen agreed and helped her with her bag. Everyone left, leaving Jason to wallow in his self-pity. Right as he was about to leave he noticed a crumpled up piece of paper next to the trashcan. He bent over and picked it up, uncrumpling the paper in the process. His breath hitched as he realized what exactly was on the paper. It was a line drawing of a female with two guys, one on each side. Xiamara, the girl, had a confused and teary eyed expression on her face with her wings opened to were they went behind the two men, each with a death grip on her arms. On her left was Puppeteer with his golden strings wrapped around her arm all the way up to her shoulder. On her right was him in his enraged form, glaring at Puppeteer.

Right then he knew what she needed to think about. Why she tried to keep her distance from the two of them and always found a reason to get out of a group activity that involved them. And it tore him apart that he had never told her how he felt when he could possibly never see her again.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Another chapter, yay. And it took me less time to type than the last one even though I made major changes to it than when I had it written down. Well, hope you enjoy and please leave your honest opinion.**

* * *

*TIME SKIP ONE AND A HALF MONTHS (ABOUT SIX WEEKS)*

Xiamara and Helen were in the hotel room she had paid for that week. She ran a hand through her now short, red hair as she reached for a different colored pencil to continue her drawing. The only reason she changed her hair was to because the first time they had checked into a hotel her true identity was almost uncovered. She sighed as the bathroom door opened and Helen came out in only his pajama bottoms and using a towel to dry his hair. "Your turn," he said before tossing the towel into the dirty clothes basket and plopping down on his bed.

With a sigh she shut her sketchbook and then got up, grabbing her own pajamas and going into the bathroom to take a nice, hot shower. Hellen watched as Xiamara shut the door. There was about a week before Christmas and she still hadn't told him the main reason she had wanted to get away. He chuckled as he remembered when she told him that Slender had turned her into his proxy after LJ had changed her. He found it funny that the slender being basically stole LJ's target. As his gaze wondered over to her shut sketchbook he bit his bottom lip in indecision. As a fellow artist it went against all his morals to peek, but he was also a killer. Not thinking about it twice he went over and opened it up to the first page of the book. The drawing there made him laugh. It was of her jumping up and down, doing a victory dance while DL and Ben sat on the couch with annoyed expressions on their faces. He shook his head as he flipped through the sketchbook and looked at the different pictures. They showed various scenes that were common in Slender mansion, Toby annoying Masky, Slender getting pissed at everyone, etc., but the one Pasta that was in none of the drawings was Laughing Jack. She drew his sister, but he was always missing.

He sighed and was about to close the book until his eye landed on the next page. It was two pro/con charts for two different people, their names written neatly in their respective spots along with a chibi drawing of said person. In the first chart was Puppeteer and in the second was Jason. He quickly glanced over the lists, but one item in each con list stood out like a sore thumb, mainly because she wrote it in all caps: ANGER ISSUES. Right as he was about to read the lists from top to bottom he heard the water shut off so he shut the book and went to sit back on his bed, grabbing his own sketchbook and started drawing, pretending like that was all he had been doing. A few minutes later she came out and started brushing her hair and then blow drying it. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and Xiamara turned off the blow dryer, tucking in her wings so that they couldn't be seen, and took out a twenty to pay for the pizza she had ordered.

As she opened the door she immediately wanted to slam it shut again. Standing on the other side, in a bloodied pizza delivery uniform, was Jeff, pizza in hand. "Suasage and pepperoni pizza for Alexandria Moartea," he said with a smug smile and laugh. He then looked past her, "Hey BP. Been awhile since we've seen one another. Mind if I come in and we catch up."

Xiamara sighed and then opened the door more and stepped aside so that he could enter. "You killed the pizza boy, didn't you," she asked as she pointed at the clothes and pizza.

"How've you two been this past month?" he asked as he stole a slice of pizza. Jeff's smile grew as he took in her new appearance. He kind of liked her with dark-red hair.

"Fine. Left some flowers on my mothers grave before going after Taylor's dumb ass, only to discover someone," she said looking at Jeff on the last word, "beat me to his murder"

Jeff let out a maniacal laugh as he remembered the boys screams for mercy. As the idiot begged to be left alone, begged for his freedom and forgiveness. Begged for sympathy that Jeff no longer held. "You should've been there to hear his screams and pleads," he said as his smile spread wider. "I can't believe he thought I would show him mercy after everything he did to you and called me. I mean he called our beautiful faces ugly. I couldn't allow him to get away with that, now could I."

Helen just let out a slight laugh at what Jeff described. "So, who was Taylor again?"

"My tormentor in high school," Xiamara said as she took a second slice of pizza. "In a way I'm lucky that LJ kidnapped me because sooner or later I was going to kill that bastard. Anyways, how has everyone been at the mansion?"

Jeff let out a small sigh. "Not the same since you've left. Jason and Puppet are more agitated, Ben and DL are bored because you actually brought a challenge to their games, LJ has been mopping about and blaming himself." He chuckled as he remembered something else. "And Offender has become less pervy since you left, barely hitting on the female Pastas even though he normally hits on them all at least once a day. Splendy came the other day and saw Offendy's dour mood and asked who he was and what he did to his brother. That was hilarious."

Xiamara sighed at the mention of both of her crushes. She wanted to go back but she still hadn't decided what was best to do. She saw the way that Puppeteer treated Emra and Zachary and she had heard the stories of what Jason does to those who he has deemed not loyal. Yet she didn't want anyone to know her feelings for either until she had them sorted out. That was why she threw away that one picture she had drawn of her feelings for the two.

"Z, you should come back. We all miss you. Hell, even Slendy misses you, which was more than evident when he snapped at Splendor, which has never happened in the four years that I have been at the mansion."

"What about Laughing Jack?" she asked, bringing up the reason they all knew of why she left.

"Fuck Laughing Jack. So what if that asshole's still there or was there first. You've impacted more lives than you think. You need to come back."

Helen smiled and leaned forward. "I agree with Jeff, which you should know is a rare thing. I noticed the impact you made on everyone the second I stepped in the front door. You changed everyone and they have obviously changed again now that you've left, and not for the better by what he described." He then paused to think. "Maybe the other female Pastas are glad that your impact has mellowed out Offender, but he still isn't the same."

Xiamara sighed as she stretched out her wings and gave in. "All right. I'll go back if you make sure no one notices me until the next morning." Jeff smiled in success before leaning over and kissing her on the mouth before quickly moving back. She gave him a glare. "One, don't ever do that again, and two," she got a smug, knowing look on her face. "Now you can collect that twenty from Puppeteer from that bet you two made."

His face paled some more, if that was even possible. "You knew about that?"

"You made the bet in the living room the first day I was allowed to move about, so yeah, I knew about it."

Helen just laughed before getting up and gathering their belongings. After about thirty minutes they were checking out of the motel and heading back to Slender Mansion.

As soon as they got back and Jeff escorted her up to her room, she said goodnight and entered her room. Then nearly shrieked as she saw a tallish figure with mahogany red hair looking at her trinkets that she had on her bookshelf. "Jason, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

At the sound of her voice stiffened. He didn't want to believe that she was truly here. He didn't want to turn around to face her only to be met with the dark, empty room. "I miss you," he said simply as he replaced the picture of her and her family in its spot and shut his golden eyes. This wasn't the first time he had come into her room while she was away. In fact he had sometimes slept in here because he missed her and wanted to feel like she was still here. "I wish I had told you how I felt before you left, now I might never see you again."

Xiamara was confused as to what he was saying, and then it snapped. He didn't really believe that she was there. "How you felt about what?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"My true feelings. I love you and I can't believe that I didn't tell you that sooner. I thought that you didn't like me in that way. I thought you liked Puppeteer due to the unguarded looks I saw you pass in his direction when you thought no one was looking. How could I have been so stupid as to not at least try."

Xiamara shook her head before going up to him and placing a caring hand on his shoulder and turning her around, seeing that he had his eyes shut made her let out a slight chuckle. She knew now that he was the perfect one for her. "If you truly love me then open your eyes."

As soon as Jason heard that he did as the voice asked and his golden eyes locked onto violet ones. Without thinking he placed his hands on her cheeks before pulling her into a kiss that showed her all of his feelings for her. His passion and love and, most of all, his anger at himself for not doing this sooner. And when Xiamara gasped in surprise he skillfully maneuvered his tongue into her mouth before backing her up, causing them both to trip and land on her bed.

When Jason finally pulled back Xiamara looked up and saw his desire, not that she couldn't feel it pressed against her thigh. "I thought you would never come back," he whispered, still half afraid he would wake up at any moment and realize this was just a figment of his imagination.

Xiamara chuckled as she placed her hand on his left cheek and gently stroked his lips. "Now why wouldn't I come back to my crush. I still had to see if he felt the same way."

Jason smirked at that and leaned back down to give her another kiss. And then things quickly progressed into something more and he was surprised that she didn't push him away. For the remainder of that night he showed her exactly what she meant to him and he was glad that there was only two other occupants who had rooms on the third floor.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chapter. Yay. And one thing I find interesting is that fanfiction sends me a notification that I have updated my story. I mean, it's kind of obvious that I updated it since, you know, I was the one to do so. But anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Jason woke up to a warm figure pressed up against his body. As he opened his eyes and saw the wing and arm draped around his waist he smiled as he remembered the events of the previous night. He carefully turned around and looked at his sleeping angel. He stroked her cheek and noticed how she slightly twitched but didn't really do anything. Smirking, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and then pulled back in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hey gorgeous," he said with a smile as she let out a small yawn. "Did you have fun last night?" As soon as he said that a blush lit up her cheeks as she looked down at their naked bodies and then hid her face into the pillow. He chuckled and began to stroke her now red hair. He loved how she was acting, which was fine for him considering last night had been her first time. "Come on, we need to get ready for breakfast before Toby eats it all." With that he got up and slipped on his boxers before pulling Xiamara up.

He was just about to give her another kiss when her door bust open to reveal Ben. "Come on Jason. Get your lazy...Hey Xiamara, I didn't know you were back." He then realized their state of undress and his eyes widened. "OH MY ZALGO, YOU TWO HAD SEX. HAHA. I WIN THE BET."

The blush returned to Xiamara's cheeks as she hid behind Jason. Before either of them could do anything to the elf boy he was gone and Xiamara was mortified. "They had a bet to see who I would have sex with," she said in disbelief.

Jason raked his hands through his mahogany hair. "I knew about the bet, just not all that was involved or who they thought you would do the deed with."

At that she plopped back down on her bed and hid under her covers. "Can you get Hoodie to shoot me and put me out of my misery."

he chuckled at that before pulling the covers back from her head. "Now that Ben knows, soon everyone will know and they would want to see you," he said as he stoked between her wings. She sighed and got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

Jason and Xiamara entered the dinning room to see Ben arguing with DL, Jeff and Jane over the bet they had made. She blushed some more before Jason cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. The second everyone's eyes landed on Xiamara they all started to ask questions but the most embarrassing part was when everyone noticed the protective hand Jason had around her waist and Ben let out a smug "I told you so" while DL, Jeff and Jane handed over the money they owed him.

"Jokes on you though," Jeff said with a smug smile as he turned to Puppeteer. "Puppet, you owe me twenty dollars."

"Why?"

Xiamara strengthened her hold around Jason so that he wouldn't do anything to get in trouble with Slender. "Because last night when he convinced me to come back he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and before you say 'so what', I knew about the bet you two made to see which one of you could kiss me first."

Jason's eyes started to glow green around the edges of his iris. He wanted to punch the spirit and smiling killer. Jeff for kissing her and Puppeteer for taking part in the bet. Before he could act on it Xiamara stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, calming him down.

Slenderman watched the new couple and smiled, even though no one was able to see it. He knew that those two would get together sooner or later and while he didn't like the fact that she had chosen Jason, him and Laughing Jack had ruined enough of her life to dictate who she was allowed to date. Just then Trender looked up from his phone and took in Xiamara's new hair color and Slender knew exactly what he would say, cause he rants about it all the time when he sees someone change their hair.

"What did you do to your hair? Now I have to make you an entirely different outfit for you to kill in. Did you know how long it took me to make that?" he started to rant.

"I changed my appearance because someone recognized me and asked if I was the cops daughter that went missing in Texas," Xiamara explained. They had apparently aired my funeral on live TV and she recognized me from one of the pictures. If it's that big of a deal than I'll dye it back with red streaks. Is that better."

Trender just nodded before returning to his phone to check on the progress of his company. Slender might not like the fact that he was interacting with the humans, but the money he made helped fund the cost of maintaining the mansion and buying the weapons and ammunition his precious adopted family needed to continue their killing sprees. Plus it also helped that him and his brother's could appear more human if need be, even though they stayed their regular height. "I think she looks sexier with red hair," Offender said. "Plus it makes her look more like the fragile rose she is." As soon as he finished speaking he got a smack to the back of his head.

Before anyone else could say anything Laughing Jill spoke up. "Have you forgiven my brother?" she asked, bringing everyone's, especially LJ's, attention on Xiamara.

Xiamara sighed as she looked over at the monochrome clowns. "I haven't forgiven him, but I understand why you did it. I wish you had asked because I would have probably said yes, but what you did is still betrayal and you harmed me in a way that nobody, not even Adrian, has. I you had taken the time to explain the situation to me, then I would still be your friend, but because of you and your actions, I cannot forgive you until you prove to me that you are still my friend and truly meant me no harm."

LJ just nodded. _'At least she's no longer yelling at me and trying to stay out of the same room as me,'_ he thought as he picked his fork back up again. He was just glad she had come back. Even though she did get together with that annoying toymaker.

As they finished up breakfast they went about their normal business, never once noticing the dark shadow looming in the woods near the mansion.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/n: Third chapter in one day. And I've caught up to where I am in the notebook I started it in. Anyway's, hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS. IT'S CHRISTMAS," Ben shouted up the stairs, earning disapproving stare from the Pastas that were currently up and downstairs. Well, all except LJ, who was busy stuffing non-poisonous candy into the different stockings that Splendor had had them decorate and hang while singing various Christmas carols.

Xiamara was not amused as she woke up wrapped in Jason's arms. With a growl, she reached over and moved the alarm clock so that she could see the time. "Why is that rat screaming at seven in the fucking morning," she growled as Jason started to stir right next to her.

"He does this every year," he said as he kissed her shoulder where the strap of her silk nightgown had slipped off. "Just go back to sleep."

Xiamara was about to do what he said until she heard the rat screech again. "That's it," she growled as she got out of bed, forgetting how she was currently dressed. She ran to the bannister and leaped over, landing in front of the Link look alike with her wings spread, eyes glowing and all out terrifying. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL TAKE HOODIE'S GUN AND SHOOT YOU IN YOUR THICK SKULL."

"Damn, you look sexy. I wish I was Jason so that i could see you dress like that constantly," Ben said with a perverted grin and suggestive look as he took in what she was wearing.

Right as she was about to rip out his throat a long coat was thrown over her shoulder and a slender being stepped in between them. "Ben, I said to wake them up in a manor that wouldn't result in me having to clean up your blood again this year," Slenderman said as Xiamara fixed the coat so that it covered her completely. "Now behave before I allow Xiamara to shoot you and then force you to clean up your own blood."

With that Xiamara went up the stairs and saw Jason standing at the top of the second flight of stairs in only his boxers. She smirked and poked his chest. "Someone needs to get dressed," she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He just chuckled and followed her the rest of the way to her room. While they were now, technically, in a sexual relationship with each other, they still had separate rooms. Jason gave her a quick peck on the forehead before going into his room.

Xiamara smiled and went into her room, removing the coat and her nightgown and replacing it with her gothic elf costume. It consisted of a dark-red corset mini-dress with matching thigh high boots and a red and black elf hat. She then did her make-up to tie her outfit together. As she was applying her lipstick there was a knock on the door and Jason came in, wearing the Santa costume she had convinced him to wear, minus the fake white beard and white wig that they decided against. "How come you look hot in your costume while I look stupid?" he asked as he entered and shut the door.

"You look sexy, not stupid," Xiamara said as she got up wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now come on. Let's go get some food before they eat it all."

"You just want to hurry because yesterday Slender said he was going to make chocolate chip pancakes." At that she stuck her tongue out and then grabbed Slenderman's coat from where she had neatly laid it on her bed. They walked out together of her room and down to the dinning hall were the first person to compliment their outfits was Sally.

"You both look so cute and silly," she said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

Xiamara laughed as she handed Slender back his coat before taking her regular seat. Everyone started talking about their yearly traditions that they did every Christmas. They got together for breakfast, opened presents, played games and sung carols, and then went out to kill once the majority of the humans should be asleep, which was around midnight. She smiled Jason sat one of his hands on her thigh and gave it a slight squeeze.

After breakfast they headed into the living room and Splendor passed out the presents and insisted that they open the presents one person at time. Offender went first and Xiamara tried to keep her face as free of mischief as she could. He had been harassing her ever since she got back, so she gave him a gift with anonymous written in the from section of the tag. Also giving him a different gift so as to take suspicion away from herself for when he opened the gag gift. The second he picked up the present she had to force her smug smile from appearing on her face. Instead she got Jason's attention and gave him a wink and smug smile before kissing him next to his ear, whispering that the anonymous person was her. Curious he looked over and saw the ecstatic expression on Offender's face dropped as he realized what he was holding. "Who thought it would be funny to give me a box of extra small condoms?" he asked with a snarl. Jason broke out laughing at the same time as everyone else but Sally, who didn't get what was so funny. Even Slender chuckled, mainly because he knew who it was.

"Okay," Splendor said as everyone calmed down. "Who wants to go next?" As he finished talking Xiamara raised her hand and then picked up her first present. Jason just watched as she opened present after present. Knifes, swords, daggers, clothes, trinkets, a rose from Offender, which she immediately destroyed, and then she got to his and he held his breath in anticipation of her reaction.

Xiamara picked up a present with red wrapping that had silver snowflakes on it. She looked at the tag which proudly read to: Xia, from: Jason. She looked up at her boyfriend and smiled before carefully unwrapping the gift. It was a small wooden box with the Pastas carved into the sides. She opened it up and immediately recognized the song that was playing and nearly dropped it as tears came to her eyes. Clair de Lune. Her favorite classical song that her mother would always play for her whenever she was down. And as the song played the little figurines that were painted to look like her and Jason danced. And on the top of the lid, was a painting of her with her father, mother and sister. She placed her right hand over her mouth as tears of joy and sadness fell from her eyes. "How did you..." she asked as she looked up to Jason.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I flipped through your different sketchbooks and your journal to figure out what song would be perfect to use."

Instead of slapping him like he expected, she placed the music box down and gave him a tight hug before kissing him in a way that made Offender wolf whistle and Slender cover Sally's eyes. "Thank you," she said giving him another quick peck before pulling away to continue opening her presents.

Pretty soon everyone had opened their presents, but before they all could leave Slender stopped them. "Before you all go about your own business, I have one important message and, if you choose to see it this way, gift of my own." He then turned to Jason and Xiamara. "Congratulations you two."

Xiamara got a really confused look on her face. "On what?" she asked before turning her attention to see that he was just as confused.

Slender chuckled at their confusion. "Your pregnant child. About a week along if my guess is correct."

Xiamara sucked her breath in between her teeth as Jason stiffened. "I'm...pregnant," she said as she placed her hands on her flat stomach. All Slender did was give a slight nod.

Jason looked over at his love. She had a shocked expression on her face as she gently touched her stomach. He was just as shocked as her. Everyone congratulated them and then went on with their own business but he could tell that Xia was worried. After everyone left she excused herself and grabbed her gifts to take them to her room. Jason stayed down for a few more minutes before heading up to see if Xiamara needed help.

As he got to the door he found it shut and locked. He knocked but there was no answer. "Xiamara, it's Jason can I come in?" he asked only to receive no answer.

Xiamara was freaking out. She couldn't be pregnant at eighteen. She wasn't ready emotionally or financially. "Come on Xiamara, open the door," she heard Jason's worried voice come from the other side. She din't respond. No, couldn't respond. "Come on. I know you're in there. Please, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." She shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "You have a minute to open this door before I come in using my workshop's door," he said, starting to sound impatient. At that she unlocked the door and then returned to her bed. The door opened and Jason came in and sat in front of her. "What's wrong Xiamara?" he asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm not ready to become a parent," she whispered as she set her face in her hands.

Jason got up onto the bed next to her and pulled her together. "It's okay. You have nine months to get used to the idea, right," he chuckled as he tried to lighten up her mood.

She pulled away, surprising him. "It's not okay, Jason," she said with a scared and upset look on her face. "I'm only eighteen. I'm away from my family and on top of that I don't even know the first thing about taking care of a child. And I doubt anyone here knows either. And more importantly, I am living in a house full of killers, two of which kills children, and you turn people into dolls whenever they prove not to be loyal. How is that okay."

Jason felt hurt at the last thing she said. He knew that she was just freaking out, but it still made him angry and hurt. He transformed into his true form and watched as fear was added to her emotions. "Do you really think that I would harm my own child?" he seethed as he pinned her to the bed. "Do you really think that I can't control myself?" He then grabbed her shoulders, his claws digging into her shoulder's.

Before he could do anything else golden strings wrapped around him and sunk into his skin, manipulating his movements so that he released Xiamara. Right as he was moved away and released, he realized his mistake as Puppeteer moved to check on her. "Xiamara," he said in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had lost himself so completely.

She didn't answer, just allowed Puppeteer to pick her up and take her to EJ so that he could repair her shoulders. She should have known this would happen. Now she knew for sure that keeping this child around here would be a bad idea. If she couldn't trust Jason not to attack her for a simple slip then how could she trust him not to attack their child. She knew what was best, but that didn't make her decision any less painful to make.

Puppeteer set her on the bed in EJ's office and then went over and explained what he had seen and overheard. EJ sighed as Puppeteer left, closing the door behind him. He grabbed the peroxide, stitches and gauze and went over to bandage up her arms. "I want an abortion," she whispered so low that he thought he misheard her.

"What was that?" he asked as he tried to tell himself that she didn't just say that.

"I want an abortion," she said a little louder. Yep, no way he heard the same thing twice in a row as a misunderstanding.

"Why would you want to get an abortion? Don't you love Jason?"

She continued to stare down at the ground. "I'm eighteen, trapped in a house full of killers, Slender and LJ kill children, Jason turns unfaithful people into wax dolls, and on top of it all, I have no clue how to raise a child and I doubt any of you know how to do so either. The best thing to do is for me to give the child up and I don't know how Jason will react if I take the child to an orphanage or even what the child will look like."

EJ thought of that. "But what if you decide you wanted this child after you get the abortion. What would Jason do if he finds out you got the abortion if this is what he did when you slipped up and said that he might harm the child?"

Jason was going to knock on the door but stopped as he heard those words. She wanted to get an abortion because of him. She was that afraid that he would hurt the child that she thought it best to get rid of it before it had a chance to even form. The main question was why was EJ trying to convince her to keep it. He put his ear against the door and listened closer. "I don't know what he will do, and I don't really care. He could murder me for it for all I care but I cannot stand the thought of him getting angry and tacking it out on my child, whether it was an accident or not."

He recoiled at that. She honestly thought that he was capable of getting that angry at their child. Right as that thought went through his head he thought back to when they had first gotten together that night she had returned.

 _"I will never harm you, physically or mentally, Z. Believe me," he said as he brushed his fingers over her stomach._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise. I would harm myself and betray Slendy before I harm you or allow harm to come to you."_

Yet he had just broken that promise. And it ate at his insides. Right as he was about to walk away, he heard EJ say something that made his heart flutter. "Well I'm not gonna do the abortion, not even if you offer me your own kidney's. And I know that Smiley won't provide you with it because he's actually friends with Jason. If you want an abortion than you will have to find someone else to provide you with it."

He sighed in relief and knocked on the door before opening it. The second Xiamara saw that it was him her gaze dropped to the ground in front of her. "Xiamara, please look at me," he begged as he looked at her already bandaged right shoulder and then her left shoulder which EJ was currently stitching. She just continued staring at the ground in front of her. "Please, I never meant to hurt you and it pains me to know that I did. It was an accident." She still refused to look at him. "Fine, don't look at me, but just listen. Don't get an abortion because of me. If you want me to, I'll leave and never come back. Just don't end our child's life before he or she even knows that they're alive."

At that last part she gasped and looked up. "You know what I-"

"I overheard you and EJ talking about it. Please. I'm begging for you to not get the abortion. I'll even leave and never come back," he repeated. "Just don't do it. I'm sorry I lost it and hurt you. I got angry and I forgot to control my anger around you and I'm sorry."

EJ finished patching up her arm and then left and shut the door, but stayed on the other side just incase Xia needed him.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'?" she asked as she stood up. "You promised not to harm me but yet you did so anyways. You spoke almost the exact same words to me that Adrian did when I first started dating him. Promising to never harm me. And yet here I am, in EJ's office with wounds caused by you," she said, pausing to give it time to sink in. "But, I will do this since you begged me not to get an abortion," she said causing him to perk up a little. "If you can prove that I can trust you by the end of my pregnancy, then I will keep him or her. But if you prove I can't, which means even if it is another slip up, I will give the child up for adoption if they look like a regular human."

"And if I slip up again and they don't look like a human?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Then I will ask Slender for permission to leave by myself and you will never see me or my child again."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: To the guest reviewer who called him/herself winter, thanks for the review and, after researching the OC you compared mine to I can honestly say there are only two similarities between them and at least I didn't make her a complete mary sue were she is a master at everything, because I never said she was a master fighter or weapon user I just said she took classes, and nothing was wrong with her life until the Pastas intervened like some of the other stories I have read. As for the Pastas being OOC, they are not always 'must kill everyone and make them fear the very mention of my name'. So thanks for saying I have potential, but I don't need you telling me how to write stories or that I need to do more research into the original story I'm writing a fanfic for after I'm sixteen chapter's into my story.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Xiamara laid on her bed and stared up at the canopy while running her fingers over her stomach. _'Why did I allow myself to have my heart broken again,'_ she thought as she listened to her Andy Black station on Pandora. What was it about her that made the people she fell for find someway to harm her? She rolled over to change her Pandora station when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's T-Toby," the person on the other side of the door shouted. Xiamara chuckled as she got up and saw the ticking proxy with a plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes. "I m-made you panc-cakes," he exclaimed, giving her a big, toothy smile.

Xiamara chuckled and then took the plate. "Thanks Toby."

"So, h-hows it going," he asked, nodding towards her still flat stomach. It had been three weeks since Slender had told them that she was pregnant and everyday Toby would check on her and bring her some form of treat.

"I'm fine. Just listening to music and thinking," she said as she sat down at the desk that Offender had given her before leaving to go do his business.

Toby sat down on the edge of her bed and watched Xiamara as she ate his treat. "S-Sooooooooooooooo," he said, drawing out the word to get her attention. "D-Do you kn-know what gend-der the baby's gonna be?"

"No. Slender doesn't want to tell me until I either forgive Jason completely or it's close to time for me to give birth."

Toby smirked at that. "What if I f-figure out and th-then tell you?"

Xiamara just shook her head. "How do you expect a telepath not to know your plan, let alone both of our 'master' not to know what's up?"

He just shrugged and then took the empty plate from her and left to put up the plate. As he shut her door Jason exited his room and stared longingly at Xiamara's closed door. "How is she?"

"F-fine," Toby ticked as he leaned against the wall.

Jason bit his bottom lip and contemplated the sanity of knocking on her door. A few seconds later Toby walked away, leaving Jason to his thoughts. Bracing himself for the worst possible greeting he knocked on her door and opened it. "Xiamara, may I come in?" he asked as he saw her messing with her iPod. She just ignored him and turned her music up louder. This had been how she had been treating him since he hurt her. "Look Z, I'm not leaving until you at least listen to me." In response she shut off the music and turned to stare at him, her eyes a dark blue mixed with red. He sighed before speaking. "For the past three weeks I have apologized and pleaded with you to forgive me. And it has been eating at me to know that you are mad at me. What do you want me to do to prove to you that I won't harm you again? I can't stand you being mad at me."

Xiamara just stared at him. She wanted to forgive him. Her heart told her to forgive him but her brain yelled at her not to. But she still couldn't fight her feelings. She just remained silent, not trusting her voice to not break. She stared at him and forced herself to not run to him. After a minute she looked back down at her phone and turned back on her music before turning over.

She just laid like that until she heard the door to her bedroom close and then she let the tears flow. She wasn't ready to forgive him but her heart wanted her to so badly. She was so frustrated that they wanted two different things.

Needing to clear her head she opened up her window and jumped into the crisp air, spreading out her wings, soaring through the air. She flew over Slender's forest and just let the wind flow through her hair. She loved flying. It always helped her clear her mind and she only had to focus on one thing.

As she was flying around she felt a sharp pain shoot through her wing and then she started to fall towards the ground, fast. She desperately flapped her wings but that only shot more pain through it. Soon she landed on the ground and groaned as she came to a stop, making sure nothing had harmed her stomach.

Before she could do more than roll over and foot planted itself in the center of her chest and a tall black figure loomed over her. As she beat at the humanoid creatures leg it emitted a low chuckle as it her struggles amused him, or she assumed it was a male because of how deep the chuckle was.

"Look what I've captured. An angel who thinks that she can just let her guard down because she lives with the big bad Slenderman," he said sarcastically as he leaned more of his wait onto her chest. As he did so it became increasingly difficult to breath and she soon stopped her struggles, trying to find a more strategic escape from the demonic person above her.

"And who do you think you are attacking one of Slender's proxies," she asked, playing the one card that she hoped would work.

All he did was laugh and dropped to his knees, wrapping his black hands around her throat, his red eyes boring into her now light blue eyes, the only sign of her fear. Right as he was about to say something a loud static filled the air and three tentacles knocked the demon off of her. "I told you to leave my family alone, and to stay out of my forest Zalgo. What do you think you're doing hear threatening one of my Proxies?" Slender repeated her question as he stepped between her and the demon.

Zalgo just chuckled before glaring at the tall Slender being. "You know perfectly well why I'm here and that you have no real claim to Xiamara," he said in a deceptively calm voice.

Xiamara was completely confused as she noticed the other's coming into the clearing where she had landed. A clearing she knew all to well even though this was her first time visiting it. "What is he talking about Slender?" she asked as Toby helped her up.

Where Slender's jaw would have been if he had had a mouth twitched as he contemplated answering. That would just give Zalgo what he wanted, but he could feel his Proxies confusion and worry that something had happened to her unborn child. And also fear as she took in the clearing that she had drawn multiple times without ever having known about it. "Why don't you go ahead and tell her Slender?" Zalgo taunted before flying off.

"What does he mean by you have no real claim to me?"

* * *

 **PS- I don't really like the beginning of this chapter so I might redo it. I just needed someway to show the resulting conflict of what happened in the last chapter while also showing Toby's and Xiamara's brother/sister relationship so if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about the AN at the beginning being a rant to that one person, I just don't like to be told I'm doing something I love to do wrong. I asked for constructive criticism, not to compare my OC to another and say that she's bad character. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another chapter. Sorry for the Cliffhanger in the last chapter I thought it would be a good place to stop so that I'll have something to write for this one. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review, I'm kind of running out of idea's and a name for my OC's child is one of them (its gender is revealed in this chapter) so I would really appreciate the help.**

* * *

"What does he mean you have no real claim to me?" Xiamara questioned as Zalgo became nothing more than a dot in the sky.

Slender sighed as Masky, Hoodie, Toby and everyone else who had remained after New Years gathered in the field around them. Apparently there was no way to avoid it now. "He means that I cannot make an already immortal creature my proxy without their consent."

That just made Xiamara more confused. As far as she knew she was still mortal even though Laughing Jack transformed her. "Immortal? Why does he think I'm immortal when I was human before I became a Pasta."

Slender sighed as he motioned for them to follow him back to the mansion. Once they entered the premises and they all sat down in the living room, he explained. "He thinks you're immortal because, technically, you are."

Laughing Jack scrunched up his eyebrows as he looked at Slendy like he had lost it. "You mind explaining further 'cause I know she was human when I changed her."

Slender sighed as he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his hidden nose as he thought how best to explain this. "A while ago there was an angel who fell in love with a human and, against God's will, went to the male and confessed her love. The human man, seeing how beautiful the angel was, decided to accept her and soon fell in love with her personality as well. When God found out about her transgressions and hubris, he stripped the angel of her wings and powers. Neither the angel nor the human cared because it was true love at first sight." he explained as he 'stared' at Xiamara. "Soon the angel bore a daughter. The daughter showed no signs of having angel blood in her so the angel thought her to truly be mortal and she was happy that she wouldn't have to fear for her loved ones. One day when she was going home from her job she was assaulted and nine months later she gave birth to another daughter, one who also looked human, even though the person who gave the child to her appeared like a demon.

"Fearing the worst the angel prayed to the god she had abandoned and begged for him to restrain any and all magic that was in the child. The next morning when she woke up she went to check on the new born and saw that the child's ebony hair had turned blond and its red-brown eyes had turned hazel-green. Sighing in relief that even though she had abandoned him, God had not abandoned her, she picked up her baby and swore that she would keep her as far from everything related to mystical happenings as possible, never knowing that her child still retained her immortality." As Slenderman finished up he had various reactions from confused to shocked and some were even staring at Xiamara as if it was the first time.

"I'm that child," she said in a shocked, questioning voice as she ran her fingers through her hair. All Slender did was give a slight nod.

"That's why when Laughing Jack turned you into a Pasta you grew wings and passed out," Slender explained. "He unlocked some of your physical attributes to being half angel but not your powers. So you passed out while your body repaired the damage you had inflicted upon it over the years and why you no longer bear the scars from your suicide attempts. The reason I knew about who and what you are was because of your wings and the energy I felt trying to be released."

"And Zalgo," she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer but didn't want to believe it until someone else confirmed it. "How does he know?"

"He's your biological father," Slender said, earning gasps from everyone in the room.

Xiamara was shocked at all of this. Not only was she technically a bastard in her "human" family. Now she was heir to whatever hell realm this Zalgo ruled over. She just had to do something to get her mind off of this because it was to much to take in at one time. She left the room and went into the training room. She quickly turned on Drowning Pools _Bodies_ and then went over to a punching bag. She started to practice to the beat of the song and used it to clear her mind.

Slenderman stood outside the door to the practice room watching Xiamara as she took her growing frustration at him and Zalgo, along with everyone else, out on the punching bag and practice dummies. "D-Do you think sh-she'll be okay?" Toby asked him as him and the other two proxies came up to him to also watch Xiamara.

Their question was answered as she pulled out her pocket knife and stabbed it where the heart would have been on the dummy that she had been punching before she dropped to the ground and started sobbing. Instinctively, almost like a father, Slender moved forward and crouched down to where he could pick up Xiamara and carry her to her own room. "Masky, Hoodie, Toby. Check the perimeter and make sure Zalgo isn't close by and alert everyone that for the next few days there will be no hunting trips. To my knowledge Zalgo doesn't know that she's pregnant and I think it's best to keep it that way."

All three of them nodded before running to complete the tasks given. He carefully took her upstairs and laid her down in her bed before covering her up and pulling the canopy sides closed before exiting and shutting the bedroom door. Right as he was about to go down the stairs Jason stopped him. "Toby said that we're banned from hunting."

"Only for a few days until I'm sure Zalgo has left. And I don't want you to be sneaking out either."

"Why would I sneak out and since when do you care?"

Slender sighed as he looked him right in the eye. "Even though she acts like she isn't Xiamara is still deeply in love with you. The only reason she isn't getting back together with you is because of her fear of being hurt again emotionally. If Zalgo would to ever find out what you mean to her, and I fear he already does, then he will be able to use you to get her to do whatever he wants her to do, even join his team. He might be her biological father but he has no humanity in him and won't think twice about harming her or the child she caries. So unless you want your unborn son to end up as one of Zalgo's victims, I suggest you obey the hunting ban."

Jason was shocked at two pieces of information that Slendy let slip. "It's going to be a boy?" he asked, still shocked. Slender nodded once. "And she still loves me?" Again the slender being nodded before disappearing down the stairs. Jason quietly walked down the hallway and stood outside Xiamara's door and contemplated opening it. He silently opened it and then moved over to the bed were Z was still crying. "Hey," he said with a small smile.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bitter voice.

"I have some wonderful news that you might like to hear," he said as he pulled back the curtain near the head of her bed and sat down near where her head was. When she didn't tell him to go away he laid down and moved her hair from in front of her ear. He smiled as he saw her eyes flutter at his light touch. He leaned in next to her ear and whispered the one thing he knew she wanted to know. "I know what gender our baby is."

At that she turned around to face him with wide curious eyes before sitting up. "Please tell me," she asked as she placed a hand carefully over her stomach.

Jason bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated what to do. "I'll tell you if you at least give me a chance to redeem myself instead of always giving me the cold shoulder," he said as he gently placed his hands on her cheeks. "I miss you and that's all I want right now. I want to at least be your friend throughout all of this. Plus I beat myself up over hurting you enough for the both of us. So please allow me the chance."

Xiamara paused before nodding. Some might argue that it was all the stress or the close contact to him that made her agree to his condition but she didn't care. He let out a sigh of relief before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "We're going to be the proud parents of..." he paused for dramatic effect and to annoy her. "a boy."

"A boy," she repeated as it sunk in. She couldn't believe it. She would have a son. And then she felt something she shouldn't be feeling for at least a couple more months. She quickly reached out and grabbed Jason's hand before placing it on her lower abdomen where she felt their child moving.

As he realized what it was he let a smile play across his face until he noticed her dire expression. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his free hand on her cheek.

"He's not supposed to be moving for at least two more months."

Jason was just confused as she said that. "Why is it so bad that he's moving now? According to Slender, you're actually half angel, half demon and not human. Maybe this is a side effect of that."

Xiamara was still worried as she got up. "I'm still going to go check with Slender and EJ. They did manage to get a hold of an ultrasound machine. Maybe they can see what's wrong," she said leading the way.

They got to Slender's study and knocked. After hearing him say enter, they opened and the faceless being took in Xia's worried expression. "Child, what's wrong?"

"The child's moving when it has only been a month since he was conceived," she explained.

Slender sighed as he looked at her. "Xiamara, you have to remember that your a demon and angel and that Jason is a demonic spirit. You won't have a normal human pregnancy and everything is fine."

Xiamara just bit her bottom lip as she contemplated what he said. "But that still means I have less time to prepare than I thought. I still have to buy clothes, get a crib, pick out a name." She started to freak out as she thought about everything that still needed to happen.

Slender put a hand up to stop her worrying. "Relax child. Trenderman has made some clothing for your child and Splendorman is currently out looking for a crib for him. So do not fret child. Everything is being taken care of and the only thing for you to do is to take care of yourself and child and to come up with a name you like."

Xiamara nodded before thanking him and returning to her room, Jason following after her. She was about to enter her room when he stopped her and placed a light kiss to her lips. "Goodnight love," he said before going to his room and shutting the door. She just stood there and gently touched her lips while a smile played at the corner of her mouth.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter. I just wanted to get a second chapter up today and couldn't think of anything else to right come the end. Sorry if you wanted a longer one I'll try harder on the next chapter. Have a good night/day and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jason sat in his workshop contemplating boy names for his unborn son while he worked on his newest doll. He let a smile play across his lips as he remembered the past few weeks. After Slendy had let it slip that Xiamara was going to be giving birth to a boy, everyone had been suggesting different names for him. Jeff had even suggest that he name his son after the smiling killer, which caused him to almost get stabbed by Jane, who had been to slow to get to him before the tall being pulled him out of the way.

There was a knock on the blue door that led into his workshop from his room at the mansion. Sighing, he set his tools down and wiped off his blood stained hands as his appearance slipped back into his normal appearance. He exited out of the room he had set up to hold his dolls as he worked on them.

When he opened it up he was kind of surprised to see Laughing Jack since he never came to his workshop. "What you clown?" he asked, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted by the monochrome being.

"Can we talk for a sec," he asked and motioned to the bench where Jason sat to work on his other toys. Jason just sighed and stepped back, allowing LJ to enter. "I was curious as to what you think your son's name should be," he said as he sat down and pulled one of the toymaker's toys over to him.

Jason just scoffed as he took the dark brown bear from his clawed hands. "And I don't believe that, why?" he asked as he placed the toy back down on the table and took the bench on the opposite side of the table.

"Because what I really wanted to ask was if you had any idea as to how I could get back into Xiamara's favor and make her at least talk to me with something other than disdain in her voice?"

Jason smirked at that. "Well for me, in order to get her to talk to me again I found out that we would be having a son and then told her." He then got up and went back to his new doll, grabbing a dress for it from the chair it was laying on. He carefully undid the restraints and slipped the red victorian style dress over the dolls porcelain skin. After a few more tweaks he brought the doll to life and ordered it to go to all the others until he needed it. He then went back to LJ, who had yet to move. "I have a question of my own. Why are you hear and not out hunting since Slender revoked the ban only a few hours ago?"

Laughing Jack just chuckled at that. "Hell if I know. I still can't believe that I found her first but you ended up with the girl. That's just fucked up and if I had half the brain I do I would probably try to seek revenge by destroying a doll or toy of your's," he said with a chuckle. As he noticed Jason's eyes start to get a green glow to them he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not that stupid you dumb toymaker. I said if I was dumber I would do that."

Jason just sighed and regained control over himself. That was exactly the kind of thing that made him hurt Xiamara. His inability to control his anger. "I know, but you know how I am about my toys."

"Jealous to the core and will destroy anything that might cause them harm. I also have another question," LJ said and then waited until Jason looked up at him. "Does she know about your Carillon?"

"No, she doesn't and I won't hesitate to shut you up permanently if you even think about telling her about it. I'll tell her when I'm ready and not before hand. Now get out and leave me be before I decide to give into the urge to turn you into one of my dolls as well."

Laughing Jack shook his head and got up, moving over to the door. "I was just asking and besides, I think you should tell her soon that your heart is actually a music box you created while you were human." With that he exited the workshop, leaving Jason to his thoughts.


	21. Chapter 20

Xiamara smiled as she listened to the music box that Jason had given her on Christmas. She placed her hand over her stomach as the song played and she felt her baby kicking lightly. She was busy thinking about what she would call him and music always helped her think. She smiled as she ran her hands over her baby bump.

Right as she was about to go and shut the box two strong arms wrapped around her. "I have something to tell you," she heard Jason whisper in her ear.

"Let me guess, more name suggestions from the other Pastas."

Jason smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "No. it's something dealing with me."

Xia turned in his arms and placed her hands on his chest. "Oh. And what might that be Mr. Guard Every Secret Until His Death?"

Jason smirked as he started to sway to the music. "Ha Ha," he said sarcastically. "Anyways, when I was human, I was England's best toy maker. Everyone around the world wanted my toys and I gleefully made them and my associates and friends helped me. We became filthy rich, but I refused to raise the prices because I believed everyone should be able to afford them," he said with a pleasant smile on his face. "But one day while I was walking, I saw a boy who had just broken his brand new toy from my shop. The fifth one that week." His appearance changed as he remembered the events of that day. "I went back to my factory and told my associates that I wouldn't be making or selling any more toys. They tried to persuade me into continuing, but I kept saying no. The greedy bastards then killed me and decided to continue production of my toys by hiring someone to mimic my design. They raised prices and I became angered that they were taking advantage of my idea."

He hissed and moved away from her, running his black, clawed hand through his blood red hair. "My spirit changed to that of a demon and I came back as who and what I am and enacted my revenge on the greedy bastards."

Xiamara placed a hand over her mouth as he described what happened to him. She then placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared at the music box on her bedside table. "But there's something else that I didn't mention," he said in a whisper before he started to unbutton his shirt and jacket.

Before she realized what he was doing he shoved his hands into his chest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled as he turned around to face her. As her eyes fell onto his chest she noticed a blue and gold music box within his chest cavity.

"When I was human, I made this music box. When my 'friends' buried me, it fell into the makeshift grave and turned into my heart when I came back," he explained before he released the flaps of skin, them knitting back together as he straightened his shirt and buttoned it back up. "If the music box breaks, I die for good. No one, not even Slenderman, can repair it or bring me back to life should that happens." Jason then placed his hand on her cheek. "And there is only two things that I hold more precious than the Carillon in my chest, and they are right in front of me."

Xia just chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek. "And if I have learned anything from my human life, you are a fool for putting me over your own heart."

Jason just smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It isn't putting you over my heart since you are my heart."

She scoffed at that. "And I thought Adrian was my heart, but you know how that ended." Despite what she said Jason could tell that she felt the same way. He didn't expect her to be so open and understanding about him and his past. But after LJ had left him, he thought that if he didn't tell her his most kept secret, then how could he expect her to trust him again.

Xiamara sighed as she gave him a hug and placed her head on his chest, picking up the muffled sound of the music box playing its tune.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is really just a filler chapter with some details that are important. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Jason ran his hands through Xiamara's hair as she laid asleep on his chest. He loved just watching her sleep even though her wings tended to spread out and twitch in her sleep. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Slenderman with his proxies. "Jason, I need to speak to you and Xiamara. Wake her up and then come to my office as soon as possible." With that he exited the room and shut the door.

Sighing he gently shook her until she groggily asked him what's up as she rubbed her right eye. "Slendy needs to talk to us. Get up and get dressed." She gave a slight moan as she sat up and stretched. Her shoulders and back popped before she got off the bed and went over to her dresser drawer. She quickly changed out of her nightwear and into a pair of slacks along with a loose fitting black shirt and quickly brushed her short black and red hair.

They made their way into Slender's office and shut the door behind them. "I have something very important to discuss with both of you," he said as he placed the newspaper he had been looking at down. Xiamara nodded as she felt Jason place his hand on her lower back. "I think I have a way to unlock your powers, but it is risky to try, even if you weren't currently pregnant."

Xia looked up at Jason with a worried yet hopeful look. He then turned his gaze to the slender being. "Best case scenarios is obvious. You unlock her powers and our child survives." he said in a doubting tone. "But, what is the worst case scenario?"

Slender sighed before leaning forward, placing his elbows on his desk and interlocking his fingers. "Worst case scenario is that Xiamara dies along with her unborn child."

Xiamara shook her head. "It's not worth it. I won't put my child in harms way just for some measly powers that I didn't even know I had until a month or so ago."

Slender sighed as Jason looked at her with worry. "Is there any way to unlock her powers without potentially harming our son?" he asked as he turned his gaze back to Slendy.

"We could have Eyeless Jack perform a C-Section in a few days and then attempt to perform the procedure, but that still leaves the possibility that she won't survive it."

Before Jason could say anything Xiamara spoke up. "I'll do it."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "Did you not here him? You might die if he does it."

"What do you expect me to do? Stay powerless against a demon that wants to take me back to whatever hell realm that he rules over and have him seize control over me. I've been practicing but it isn't enough when someone is as powerful as Zalgo. He not only has strength but powers as well. If I can wield even a little of that power I will be able to keep my son safer than anyone else can."

"What about me?" Jason asked, his anger mounting. "I'll be able to protect both of you. Why must you always do things the hard way? Why can't you ever let anyone else take care of you? Why must you be so damn full of pride that you won't accept any help?"

"BECAUSE THE LAST FUCKING TIME I DID MY FATHER ALMOST GOT KILLED," she screeched before she ran out of the room and they could hear the door slam from up stairs.

Jason was surprised by her outburst. "What did she mean by that?" he asked out loud as Slender sighed. Without waiting for him to say anything he left Slendy's study and went up to Xiamara's room, not surprised to find it locked. "Xiamara, can you please open up?"

"Go away," she said through the door, her voice cracking.

He sighed and shook his head. "Come on. Open up before I get LJ to teleport me into your room." He heard some shuffling before the lock clicked and opened, revealing Xiamara with a tear stained face. She went back over to her bed and laid down, her back facing him. Other than that, she didn't do or say anything. Jason sighed again before he shut the door and walked over to the bed before climbing in and curling up behind her. "Are you gonna tell me what you meant by what you shouted in Slendy's office or do I need to get Slendy to read your mind and tell me?"

Xiamara hiccuped as she tried to get her feelings under control. He was right about everything he had asked in the study and that only made her remember something that was better left forgotten. "I was ten when it happened. It was what made my father choose to start teaching me defense in the first place," she said as she recalled the events from that one day that continued to haunt her no matter how hard she tried.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _She had just woken up because she had heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. Curious, she got up and went to go investigate what it was, only to be stopped by loud shouting. "Mama? Papa?" she called down the stairs. Not receiving any form of response she shrugged and continued down the stairs. The voices had stopped talking and she didn't really think much of it._

 _As she entered the wide open living room she paused before letting out a chilling scream at the sight in front of her. On the white carpet that they had spread across the floor was their dog's dead body, blood seeping into the carpet, with a hooded figure standing over him, holding a bloodied knife. "Oh. Looks like a curious child just learned to not get up in the middle of the night," he said in a deep, dark, sinister voice._

 _She was about to scream again when the man lunged at her, only to be knocked to the side by her father, who ended up with the knife being plunged into his stomach. Not slowing down, her father quickly over powered the culprit and handcuffed him to the radiator before passing out from blood loss. Her mother had called the police and quickly explained what was happening._

 _By the time they had made it to the hospital, her father was pale and, according to the doctor, he wouldn't have made it if they were even a few second later._

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

"So that's why I won't let people try to protect me. I can't risk losing them. I don't want to lose anyone else that is important to me or come close to losing them ever again."

Jason just sat there as she finished her explanation. He had no idea that that was why she was so determined to perfect her skills and get stronger over the pass month. "What happened to the guy?"

She let out a scoffing laugh. "Put in an asylum for reasons of insanity and to mentally incompetent to stand trial." She gave another scoff as she shook her head. "I honestly have no clue where that guy is or what has happened to him. Like I said, it was eight years ago and I have yet to catch wind of what happened to him. Hopefully he's still roting in that straight jacket and padded room they put him in."

Jason chuckled at that as he rubbed her stomach. "I still say you should at least wait until you give birth naturally and give Slendy time to find a safer method of unlocking your powers."

Xiamara sighed and turned over. "After all that I just told you, you're still trying to convince me to not go through with it," she said in an unbelieving tone.

"I'm saying you don't always have to stand alone in all of this. Please. At least wait until you give birth to him naturally before you try this method that Slendy has found."

Xiamara just nodded before turning over. She didn't want to wait, but she would give him this one request. "Hey," he said nudging her shoulder to get her attention again. "We still need to decide on a name for our son."

She chuckled as she thought about it. "Anything but Richard."

Jason scrunched up his face. "Not that I would want to call him that, but what do you have against that name?"

"Because a popular nickname for it is Dick and I don't want to be the one to eternally shame my son."

Jason chuckled at that. "Okay. How about something from a book you've read? According to LJ you loved to read when you were still human."

"Correction, I loved to read six series' and they were epic. But as for a name from them," she said as she thought about it. "I've always liked the name Acheron."

Jason scrunched up his face again. "Acheron? Why?"

She laughed before kissing his brow. "One, it's the river of woe in the Greek Underworld. Two, it's also the name of a very powerful immortal who has overcame the prophecy that was told while he was still in the womb that he would be the bringer of the apocalypse."

Jason thought about that. "Maybe. Any other ideas."

"Besides Styxx, no."

"Styx," he said with a puzzled look. "Wasn't that a greek goddess."

She laughed before placing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. "Yes she is. But Styxx spelt with two x's is the masculine form and either way, the goddess was so vindictive that whenever someone would swear something by the River Styx they would be to afraid of her wrath to break it."

"Is there any other reason you chose that name?"

Xiamara gave a huge smile. "It's also the name of Acheron's twin brother in the series I got the names from."

"And what series is it?"

"Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series."

Jason just shook his head before pulling the covers over them and placing her head on his chest. "You should get some sleep. It's getting late."

Without another word they quickly fell asleep not noticing the figure standing outside her window. Blocked from entering by one of Slenderman's protection barriers he had put in place. "So," Zalgo said as he turned to leave. "My daughter's pregnant with a precious baby boy. What a proud day it is to be a grandpa," he said with a sinister chuckle as he formed his plan.


	23. Chapter 22

Over the past month Slenderman had banned Xiamara from leaving the mansion while she was pregnant and until he unlocked her powers along with Jason because Zalgo could use him to get to her. She was fine with that, but she was currently bored because everyone else was out on their own missions and there was nothing to do except wash the dish's. Sighing, she got the water ready and then started to wash them.

When she was about half-way through she felt a slight pain in her lower abdomen. Not thinking twice about it she continued on and finished them when she felt another pain, this one more sever. Right then Jason entered the room. "Uh, Jason. I think it's time," she said a little frightened.

At first Jason froze as he tried to process what she was saying. And then she bent over, clutching her stomach and breathing hard. "The baby's coming," he said without thinking. She nodded and tried to walk to EJ's lab but before she could take more than a few steps Jason picked her up and carried her there, carefully setting her on the bed. "What do I do now?" he asked, freaking out.

"Call EJ and tell him to get his ass back here immediately," she said through clenched teeth as another contraction hit.

"Right. I'll be back." He then went to the desk in the far corner and picked up the phone on the desk, dialing EJ's number, which led to a buzzing noise coming from one of the desks draws. He growled as he opened the draw and pulled it out. "I could kill him."

"Call Slendy and see if he can find that idiot and get him back here."

After a few tries the Slender being picked up. "I know what's going on. I already found and sent him back and am now collecting the other's. Watch over her and make sure nothing happens before Eyeless Jack gets there." With that he hung up and Jason went back over to Xiamara was.

"EJ's on his way and Slendy's getting the others. Just hang in there." She just glared at him before her face contorted in pain as another contraction hit.

"I swear if you say hang in there one more time I will castrate your dumb ass and shove it up your butt hole."

Jason just backed away just as the door opened and EJ walked in. "I see your already to the part were you insult the father of the child. I overheard someone saying that it helped to deal with the pain," he said in a sarcastic voice before he removed his mask and jacket before gathering the things he needed. "Jason, help her remove her pants and underwear and then cover her with a sheet."

"Why?" he shouted as his eyes started to glow green.

"So that I can give birth you imbecile. Kind of hard to push a baby out if the hole's covered."

Jason forced himself to calm down and helped her remove said clothing before placing a light sheet over her and kissing her forehead. Right then someone he had never thought he would see again entered. "Dr. Smiley? What are you doing here?"

"Slendy thought that EJ could use the extra help. It's not everyday that someone gets to help deliver a demon and angel hybrid," he said with a sinister smirk. "But you don't have to worry. Slenderman said that if I even think about harming her or the child then I wouldn't ever be able to 'help' the humans embrace death again."

Xiamara was about to say something but it came out as a scream as another contraction hit. Jason grabbed her hand in one of his and used the other to move her hair out of her face. He didn't dare say anything for fear of her yelling at him again or trying to fulfill her earlier promise.

*TIME SKIP*

A few hours had passed and Jason had been kicked out of the room earlier for trying to strangle Smiley when he went to check and see if Xia was ready to start pushing. He was now pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for word on what happened. Right as he was about to go back to the room Slendy's head shot in the direction of the room before he disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared and turned to the other Pasta's while pointing to him. "Make sure he stays here and don't allow him to leave."

With that he disappeared again, leaving Jason more worried than before. Without warning he took off running to the room he had left Xiamara in and flung the door open to see Smiley performing CPR on her while EJ and Slendy held two newborn babies. It took a while for it all to process. "No," he said shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO!" he shouted causing the two beings that were holding the children to turn to him.

"I told you to stay in the living room," Slendy said as he moved to block Xiamara from his view, but it was already to late. Before Jason could take more than a step forward he was grabbed by the slender beings tentacles. EJ handed Slender the child he had been holding and then the tall man walked back to the living room. "Stay here and take care of your children while we try to resuscitate Xiamara." He then turned to the others. "And make sure he stays here." He handed the children to Jane and Jill before going back to the room they had just left.

Jason couldn't get the image of her pale, lifeless body laying on that bed out of his mind. He just kept pacing while his children cried in the background with Jane and Jill whispering to them trying to calm them down.

"Shhhhh," Jane whispered as she soothed the child. "It's going to be alright little girl. Even though we had thought that your mother would only have a baby boy instead of a boy and girl."

Jason whipped his head around as he processed that. "What?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah. You now have a daughter and son to look after. Apparently she was hiding something from all of us when she got the ultrasound last week."

Jason tried to process that but before he could Slendy and Smiley came into the living room. "She's stable but weak," Slenderman said and almost smiled as relief swept over Jason's face. "I'm sure that you want to see her, but you might want to also take your children."

Jason nodded as he carefully took the babies from Jane and Jill and then walked to the room that Xia was in. He knocked before carefully opening the door. Xiamara laid there with a pained smile on her face. "Hey Z. I really don't appreciate you dying on the three of us."

Xiamara chuckled a little before looking at her children. "You're lucky that Smiley knew CPR or you would've been left to raise them by yourself."

Jason chuckled at her attempt at a joke, but it just tugged at his heart to know that he had been so close to losing her forever. "So, do they have names or are you still trying to decide?"

Xiamara chuckled as she remembered what they had been discussing over the past couple months. "Acheron and Styx, Styx being spelt with one x."

Jason smiled before looking down at them. "I agree. And I can't wait to scare everyone that try's to date Styx."

Xiamara chuckled as she felt sorry for their daughter. "So can I hold my children or are you going to hog them."

Jason handed her Acheron and sat next to her while still holding Styx. A smile spread across his face as he just sat there listening to Xia talk to their children.

He sighed as Xiamara soon fell asleep while holding both of their children close to her chest. He placed a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads before sitting in EJ's rolling chair and falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the surprise twist. I didn't get any suggestions so I chose two of my favorite character's from the Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon, as mentioned in the previous chapter. I recommend checking out her books but be warned. They are ADULT paranormal romance, but they're still awesome.**

 **Anyways, have a fantastic day/night.**


	24. Chapter 23

Xiamara sat in the nursery rocking back and forth in the rocking chair while feeding Styx. It had been almost six months since their birth and they were already more spoiled than she ever was. Jason made them new toys everyday, Splendy played with them whenever he visited, Sally tried to play with them while they were sitting in someone's lap, and everyone else just pampered them like they were the new prince and princess of a kingdom. Liquorice came in and sat on the arm of the chair before squeaking to get her attention. "Hey buddy, checking on us for Jason again," she said as she sat the empty bottle down and started to burp Styx.

A few minutes later Jason came in with a smile on his face and Acheron in his arms. "Ash here," he said motioning to the squealing boy in his arms. "Thought it would be a good idea to try and follow LJ into the kitchen. "Luckily Jill saw and brought him back into the living room."

"Not even one yet and already causing troubles," Xiamara chuckled as Styx burped and then giggled. "I just hope that Zalgo doesn't try to take them."

Jason walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will never let that happen. You know that."

Xiamara sighed as she laid a now sleeping Styx in her crib. "I've been thinking for a while now," she stated turning to Jason. "I want to leave and go into hiding so that I can keep our children safe."

Jason froze at what she said. "Will I be able to come with you?"

Xiamara chuckled at the worried look on his face. "Of course. They need their father and I was thinking more on the lines of us pretending to be a normal human family. Send our children to school have them make friends. They look human and I want them to have a normal, human life for as long as possible. And for the record, growing up with serial killer's is not really the definition of normal."

Jason smirked at that. "You know the other Pasta's will never agree to that. They'll want to visit."

Xia shook her head. "I'm not dumb you nitwit. They will be able to visit. I only meant that I didn't want them growing up around them."

"Have you already talked to Slender about this?"

"Yes, and he said that he would have Splendor try to find us a home and then, once his older brother does, he would go over and put up protective barriers so that Zalgo won't be able to get in should he find us."

Jason was amazed by the planning that Xiamara had prepared and put in place into her plan. "And what about me and my 'occupation'?" he asked with a small chuckle as he used one of her ways to describe what they do.

"You can continue fixing people as long as you don't bring it up around our children constantly. Also, should we for whatever reason invite humans into our house and they ask, you were a toymaker in a small town in England and you decided that you didn't like that life so you moved over here, since you had a dual citizenship thanks to your mother. Once here, you met me at a diner and fell in love from the first time I asked 'may I take your order' because I was a waitress at that diner."

"Damn girl, you prepared everything, didn't you?"

"It's better to be over prepared than not at all." She took Ash from Jason's arms and gently rocked him until he, too, fell asleep. "I just hope that we can have more than a few months without anything happening."

*TIME SKIP*

Xiamara entered into Slenderman's study with Jason behind her. She was finally getting her powers unlocked. "Are you sure you're ready child," Slender asked, not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The slender being nodded as he put down his pen and stood up. "All right. Follow me, but remember, this will be painful since your powers have been restrained by a powerful being that your mother had betrayed, in his eyes of course. That's why I waited this long after you gave birth to attempt to unlock them. You needed to regain some strength from you dying."

Jason shut his eyes as the unwanted memory resurfaced. He never wanted to go through that. They reached the deepest part of the basement where there was a sound proof room that Slender had put in for "just in case" situations.

Slender opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She turned to Jason and kissed him on the lips. "See you when I get out." Then she entered the room and Slender shut it behind them, leaving Jason to wait and wander what was happening.

*ANOTHER TIME SKIP*

The door opened and Slender motioned for Jason to enter the room. On a surgical table in the middle of the room was Xiamara with a weak and exhausted look on her face. "Did it work?" he asked as he took one of her hands into his and kissed her knuckles.

Slenderman nodded. "She has three main powers which she needs to learn to control before leaving along with a couple other's which are not as powerful. The three main one are Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis and Cryokinesis while the sub ones are omniscience and telepathy."

Xiamara gave a week smile at that. "You know. Ever since I've read Kenyon's D-H series I wanted the first three. Maybe I instinctively knew I was supposed to have them."

Jason chuckled and shook his head before planting a kiss on her forehead. "Just think of this. Now whenever someone annoys you you can shock them, freeze them, or burn them."

Slender shook his head as Jason picked up Xiamara and carried her out of the room. He couldn't wait to see how strong she really was, because while he could sense her powers and which ones were going to be the most powerful once developed, he couldn't tell how strong they were. And given the fact that she was the daughter of an angel and the most powerful demon in the world, there was no telling.


	25. Chapter 24

It had been over a year since Slender had unlocked her power's and she was getting better at controlling them everyday. Ben helped her learn to control her electro- and pyrokinesis since he had the exact same powers and she used what he taught her and tried to apply it to her cryokinesis since nobody currently at the mansion had that specific power. Slenderman helped her develop and control her telepathy, which was funny because she could now get the weak minded people to do what ever she wanted to do. One time they were hidden in a forest and Slenderman had her use her powers on everyone that passed to see if she could make them do something they wouldn't normally do, which ended up with ten separate people randomly stop walking and doing the Cupid Shuffle.

Right now she was practicing her cryokinesis on a practice dummy when Ash and Styx came running in with LJ chasing them. The distraction ended up with her accidentally freezing LJ's feet to the twins turned around and started laughing at the monochrome clown. "Seriously Xiamara," he chuckled as he tried to break free.

"Sorry clown. One second." She walked over and created a small fire in her hand which she used to melt the ice.

Once Laughing Jack could move again he went to lean against the wall as Ash and Styx came over to her and grabbed ahold of her legs. "So when are you four leaving?" he asked as he pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

"Day after tomorrow," she said as she picked up her children.

LJ just nodded before moving over to her and giving her a hug and some Reese's. "I'm sorry that I tore you away from your old life. But, just think about this. If I didn't then you would have never met Jason and these two wouldn't be here."

Xiamara chuckled as she realized what he was trying to do. "All right. You're forgiven you dumb clown. Now go deal with somebody else for awhile while I go help Jason pack the remainder of the items in our rooms.

LJ laughed like a child before him and the twins went running out of the room, this time the clown was being chased by them. Xia chuckled before leaving the practice room and going upstairs. Once she entered her room she noticed that Jason was distracted from packing by popping the bubble wrap. "Seriously. I told you to pack the delicate items because I do that," she said while shaking her head. "But that is half the fun of moving."

Jason just shook his head before putting the bubble wrap aside and standing up. "After tomorrow we will officially be 'normal'," he said while making his finger's in a quotation marks around the word normal.

"Are you sure you can pull it off," she asked sarcastically with a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nodded as he leaned down to give her a kiss only to be stopped by a long "Ewwwwwwwwww" coming from the door.

They turned to see their children and LJ standing there with their hands over their eyes but fingers spread enough so that they could still see. The twins then came running over and jumped into their parents outstretched hands. "Were you three spying on us?" Xia asked in a childish tone as she poked Ash's nose.

Ash then pointed to LJ. "Unky Jack said is okay."

LJ faked hurt by placing his hand over his heart. "Why you have to throw me under the bus. That's just cold."

They all burst out laughing before Sally pranced into the room. "Sally," the two children shouted before wiggling to be sat down. The three children went to Sally's room to play while the grownups stayed and packed most of the small trinkets that were still on her book shelfs.

Around six in the afternoon they stopped and went to the dinning room where everyone was gathered and already eating. They took their seats and joined in the conversations. Xiamara chuckled as Ben started to say something before a piece of meat flew across the table and hit him in the face. They all turned in the direction it came from and saw Styx and Sally stifling their laughter while Ash absentmindedly played with his food like he didn't do anything. Jason started laughing as Ash looked up with a proud smile plastered to his face. Everyone broke out into laughter right before Ash went to through another piece of food, this time hitting his father in the face.

Xiamara chuckled as she wiped it off his face and turned to their son. "Ash, stop it. Food is for eating, not playing."

He just nodded and went back to eating. She smiled as Ben just wiped off his cheek and went back to talking with Dark Link about some game that they wanted to get.

After dinner Xiamara put Acheron and Styx to bed while everyone else went hunting. She couldn't wait until they were away from here and living a normal life. That was all she really wanted. To have a family that she was able to protect no matter what.

With a sigh she turned off the table lamp and fell asleep in the rocking chair.


	26. Chapter 25

Everyone helped move box's to Xia's and Jason's new home. They all joked and played around as they put the boxes in the room's they they belonged in. Splendor really went out of his way to find them a good house. And by house, Xiamara meant mansion. It had five bedroom's and four full bathrooms on the second floor. On the first floor were three closets, a huge kitchen, two half-bathrooms, a study, an attached garage that could fit three cars, a dinning room and a living room. It also had an attic that was able to be another room should they need one. The second that she had seen it she turned to Splendy and asked what he was thinking.

"All my younger brother said to do was find you guys a suitable place to live that could be easily sealed from unwanted paranormal entities. So, I found a place that suited all those requirements yet also stood out."

"And how did you pay for this," she asked, surprised that he would go this far to help her.

"Trendy was nice enough to give me the money. He makes a lot thanks to his clothing line. Of course it also helps that we can look more human whenever we need to. It's how Offendy gets some of his victims."

"You guys are crazy, you know that right." He just gave a huge smile before teleporting them back to Slender Mansion to grab more boxes.

While they were busy moving the item's from Slender Mansion to their new house, Trender, Clockwork, Jane, Jill and Helen were out shopping for furniture and other decor for the new house. Trender sighed as they went in yet another department store to find appropriate furniture that looked good together yet suited Xiamara's and Jason's tastes. Sighing, he absentmindedly brushed his light-brown hair, since he was in his human appearance, out of his face and adjusted his glances as he looked down at his android, checking on a fabric shipment that was supposed to arrive at his clothing factory a few days ago but never showed. As his hazel-brown eyes skimmed over his phone he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, not glancing up from what he was doing.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either," a feminine voice said before someone shouted for her to hurry.

He just shook his head before following the girls and Helen to what they wanted to get for the mansion. He looked over the canopied king size bed that came with a dark-red canopy. He nodded before motioning for a worker to come over and ring up the bed before he paid for it and told them where it needed to be delivered to. They quickly went around the store and approved some of the things that they pointed out, most of the items being Clockwork's or Helen's choices since, them also being artists, knew what colors went well together and which colors they should avoid.

Come afternoon they had visited five different stores and he had spent more than he had thought he would've had to, but he didn't really care. He was immortal and had accumulated quite a bit of money over the years. With a sigh, they headed back to Jason's mansion and started to help unpack the boxes. Well, it was technically his house since they decided it would be best if their names stayed off the deed, even if they were using the fake names and ID's that Slender had gotten them. He even went as far as to get them a fake marriage certificate.

Since the furniture wouldn't be delivered until the next day, they all made their way back to Slender Mansion and spent the rest of the day throwing a goodbye party for them.

*TIME SKIP NEXT DAY*

Xiamara woke up to someone poking her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Acheron's violet eyes staring at her. "Hey baby, you need somthin," she slurred out as she rubbed her eyes.

"I had bad dream," he said before climbing into bed with her and laying down with his face buried into her chest.

"It's okay sweetheart. It was just a bad dream. Nothing more. Now go back to sleep," she said while rubbing his back to comfort him. He nodded and soon fell in a deep sleep. She sighed before carefully rolling over and waking up Jason. The second he was awake and noticed Ash he sighed.

"Another bad dream?" he asked as he ran his hand through his mahogany hair.

"Yeah. It's the fourth one this week. I'm worried that he's like me and has some form of omniscience or precognition. He has yet to tell us what he's been dreaming about because he says he can't remember."

Jason just sat up and moved her hair behind her ear. "Nothings gonna happen. Remember what Slendy said when you asked him about their powers."

"He said that if they had any, they probably wouldn't show any signs until they hit puberty," she repeated as she looked in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm not worried."

Jason sighed as he noticed the sun starting to rise. "We should get up and get ready for the day. The delivery people should be at the house in about three hours.

Xiamara sighed as she started to play in Acheron's short black hair and twirl it around her fingers. She didn't feel like getting up right then.

Jason was about to say something but the door opened and in walked Styx and Ben. Styx came running and jumped onto the bed before sitting in Jason's lap. "Benny said that you two were still sleep so I said lets wake them and he agree. But you already wake so now lets play and make pancakes." As she rambled on Acheron woke back up and yawned.

Ben took the children and left so that they could get ready to face the day ahead of them. They quickly dressed, Jason in his usual clothes and Xiamara in a BVB concert shirt and black boot-cut jeans, and then headed down to the dinning room were Slenderman was placing a plate of pancakes in front of each twin. He nodded good morning before heading back into the kitchen to prepare some more for the other's.

Xiamara sat down next to Ash and helped him cut up the pancake into more manageable pieces. She loved the way that he always allowed her to do so while Styx always shooed Jason off saying that she could do it herself.

After everyone was done eating they went to the new house and waited for the delivery people to show up, which only took about thirty minutes. Trender signed for the furniture and and showed them which rooms they would go in, but told them that we would be putting it together ourselves. They nodded and left right as the other deliveries showed up.

Xiamara shook her head at the amount of items that they had bought for the house. "And again I repeat. You two are crazy," she said while pointing to Splendor and Trender.

Everyone laughed as they went to the different rooms and started unpacking the furniture and putting it together, LJ and Jeff whining about it. After awhile they managed to get most of the furniture together, with the only remaining ones left in their box being a few side tables and the desk for the study.

It was getting dark out so everyone said their goodbyes before going back to Slender Mansion to prepare for a night of hunting. Xiamara took their children into the new nursery, which was right next to the master bedroom, and put them to sleep. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach while staring down at his precious children. He placed the stuffed bunny he usually uses when he hunts a victim in between Styx and Ash.

"I have something to show you," he whispered in Xiamara's ear before pulling her out of the nursery and shutting the door. He led her to the living room where he had set up her bluetooth speaker and iPod before going over and turning on one of her favorite semi-slow songs. He came over to her and started a slow dance/waltz with her, causing her to laugh and try to get out of it.

"I can't dance Jason. According to my sister I look like a chicken having a seizure every time I try," she said chuckling and trying to get out of his embrace.

Jason just scoffed as he refused to let her go. "Now why don't I believe that," he said before spinning her and bringing her back into his embrace.

Xiamara shook her head and gave up as she listened to Aerosmith's _Don't Wanna Miss a Thing._ They continued to dance until around ten, which was when Jason decided it was time to christen the new house, and this time he was prepared.

* * *

 **A/N: LOL. I couldn't help putting that last statement so hate me if you want to. Anyway's, I'm so glad that semester finals are over with and winter break is here finally (posting this comment two days after winter break started) and I can't wait for Christmas. I hope you all enjoy and Happy Holiday's.**


	27. Chapter 26

*TIME SKIP TO WHEN THE TWINS ARE SIX*

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up. It's the first day of school," the twins shouted as they ran into their bedroom.

Xiamara sat up as Jason just grumbled and rolled over, going back to sleep. "One minute baby, okay. I've got to get change." They nodded and left so that she could get ready. She had allowed her hair to grow out again, making it take longer to brush and fix up, and had dyed it black and purple. She then threw on a black tank top and blue jeans. Over the past five years she had convinced Jason to only wear his toymaker's outfit whenever he went out to "fix" people and had bought him some normal clothes. She had also gotten a normal job under the name Alexandria Moartea as an event planner.

She kissed Jason's forehead before going downstairs to find the twins sitting at the table talking about what they planned to do at school. She quickly got them some Fruit Loops and orange juice before pouring herself her own bowl of cereal and juice. Right as they finished up Jason came down in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "Morning sleepy head," Xia taunted as Jason came over and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Z. I hope you have a good day at work," he said, still half asleep.

She just shook her head before getting up and taking the bowls over to the sink and then helping Ash and Styx put their shoes on. She then slipped on her jacket and flats before leading them to the red Toyota Corolla that they had gotten to make traveling places easier. She buckled them up before getting in and starting the car. The ride to the school was short and when they got there Xia smiled as she saw a few children run into the school with their parents yelling at them to slow down.

She parked the car and walked, with Ash and Styx holding her hand, to their classroom. When she got to the classroom door there was a lady there with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. "Hello, I'm Alex Moartea and these are my children Acheron and Styx, their supposed to be starting kindergarten today."

"Hi, I'm Ms. Powers. I'm their teacher for this year and if you are concerned about anything just give me a call at this number," she said handing Xiamara a card with all her information on it. She then bent over so that she could introduce herself to Ash and Styx.

After she introduced herself, they ran over and stuck their bags into their cubbies before going over to play with the toys. "I have something to tell you about them," Xiamara said as she bit her lip. "Don't try to put them into separate groups because they have always been together and Ash is shy around new people and doesn't trust other's easily. So if you could keep them together until they're comfortable around the other children," she explained as she passed a glance over to where they were playing with the foam blocks.

Ms. Powers placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They'll be okay Mrs. Moartea. They sound like lovely children and I'm sure they won't have any trouble making friends. I'll keep them in the same group because over my years of teaching I have found it best to keep twins together until they're ready to be separated from each other. So you don't have to worry."

Xiamara nodded and, after exchanging a few more words and confirming when the school day ended she said goodbye to Ash and Styx and then went back home to change into her work clothes.

*TIME SKIP*

Xiamara got home right as the bus pulled up and her children stepped off. She smiled as she turned off the car and walked over to them. "How was school?" she asked as she unlocked the door for them.

They started talking over each other, telling her that they had a wonderful day and that Ms. Powers was really nice, but one thing stood out above the rambling. "Wait, someone did what to Styx?"

"Someone threw a pencil at her and the teacher saw so he was sent to the corner while Ms. Powers called his parents," Ash said with a smile.

Styx nodded her head. "The pencil missed and hit another kid. It only left a red mark that faded after a few minutes but one the boy's parents got there, they yelled at their child before apologizing to both us and the kid he actually hit. I think he won't be getting any dessert."

Xiamara chuckled at their rambling and told them to go to the dining room so that they could eat the snack Jason had prepared for them. She felt two arms wrap around her midsection before being pulled back into a firm chest. "If you could get them to tell you the boys name I can go and fix him up," Jason said as he placed a kiss on her neck right below her ear.

"No Jason. We don't need the police knocking on our door asking if we knew of any suspicious activity in the neighborhood."

Jason just shrugged as he let her go and went into the dining room were their children were eating the fruit snacks he had set out for them. He grabbed three cups from the cabinet and poured chocolate milk in them. He gave a glass to each of the twins and one to Xia, who had sat down and was playing with them, pretending that she was trying to steal some of their snack.

He sat down and smiled until he heard a knock on the door. "I've got it," Xiamara said as she went to the door. A minute later she came back in the dinning room. "You get it," she said right as there was another knock on the door.

"Why?"

"It's my dad and Morgan. I didn't even know that they could be transferred. Or would transfer."

Jason could see the panic and sorrow in her eyes as there was another knock on the door, this time louder. "Okay. Go upstairs and wait in our room until I come to get you." She nodded and did as told as he got up and answered the door. "What can I do for you officer's?" he asked in a casual tone.

"We were just wondering if you had noticed any suspicious activity in the area recently," the one he recognized to be Xiamara's father asked.

He acted as if he was thinking. "Not that I can recall. Is there any specific reason you're asking?"

Morgan was about to answer until he saw two small children in the background. He could place why, but they seemed familiar. Like he had seen them someplace before. "There has been a murder in the area. So I would keep your children inside for the time being."

Jason nodded and was about to shut the door when Styx came over to him. "Daddy, why did you tell mommy to go upstairs?" she asked as she stared up at him.

 _'SHIT'_ he mentally shouted as the cops came inside. "It's not what you think," he said, trying to think of a way to get them to stay downstairs.

Morgan just gave him a warning glare before softening his face and kneeled down to the girls height. "Do you know what room she went in sweetie."

She nodded and then stuck up her hand with three fingers pointing up. "This many down on this side," she said waving her right arm.

He thanked her and motioned for Darrel to stay with them while he went up. The girl's father picked her up as her brother came over. "Daddy, what's going on. Why's the strange man entering our house?"

The man just looked between the two of them before ending over and picking up his son as well. "It's okay Ash. He's going to check something and then he'll be right back, ok."

Morgan's lip twitched as Darrel's face fell, remembering the daughter he had lost almost seven years prior. In truth, Morgan felt sorry for his partner. He quietly entered the room and saw someone he had never thought he would see again sitting on the bed. "Xiamara."


	28. Chapter 27

"Xiamara," Morgan said as her head shot up.

Xiamara silently cursed herself for not locking the door as she stared at her godfather, especially since she had her wings stretched out. "Morgan," she said, figuring it was no use to play dumb. Before she could do or say anything else he ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? Why haven't you contacted us or at least found some way to tell us you were alright?" he questioned as he hugged her tightly.

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you and father, but I didn't want to have to tell you. I didn't want to put you in harms way for anything."

Morgan pulled back and cupped her face before grabbing her wrist and started pulling her out the door. "Come on," he said.

Xiamara started to freak out as she suspected what he planned to do. "What are you doing?" she asked as she dug her feet into the carpet.

"Your father needs to know you're alive. He's been worried sick and has health has deteriorated since you vanished. Everyone thinks you're dead, you at least owe him an explanation as to why you disappeared."

She managed to stop him right as they reached the top of the stairs. "And you know how he gets when he's surprised. What do you think showing up with his supposedly dead daughter will do. I'll reveal to him that I'm still alive, but you need to go prepare him for the shock. Keep in mind that the last time he saw me I was depressed and single and now I'm married and have two children."

She saw Morgan debate with the sanity of it before he nodded and told her to stay there until she see's her father look at the stairs. She watched as he went down and started talking to her father. Like he said, he got his partner to look over and she started her decent. The second her father could make out her features his hand flew over his mouth in disbelief before he lowered it enough to speak clearly. "Xiamara, baby, is that really you?"

She nodded as tears started to leak from her eyes and then ran over, hugging her father and feeling his arms wrap around her. Even though she was now twenty-four she felt like she was ten again after she had been lost for a few hours at the local Sam's. She pulled back as her father cupped her face and wiped away the tears on her cheek. "How?" he asked as he took her in, just glad that his daughter was still alive.

"It's a long story, but first," she said as she motioned to Jason, Ash and Styx. "Meet your grandchildren and son-in-law."

Darrel gasped as he turned back to the red headed man and the boy and girl he was holding. "What all happened when you were kidnapped?" he asked as he glared at Jason. "And more importantly, do I need to arrest him?"

Xiamara laughed at her father. "Do you really think that if I was here against my will than I would be standing here and introducing you to Jason as my husband?"

Darrel just looked at her. "Can you please explain to me what happened to you over the past six years?"

Xiamara smiled as she took Styx into her arms. "First, your grandchildren's names," she said, putting the explanation off for as long as possible. "That's Acheron, or Ash for short, and this is Styx," she said as they each waved hello. "Aah and Styx, this is your grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you," Styx said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

Darrel knew that Xiamara was stalling. She did that whenever there was something that she had to do but didn't want to. "Baby, please get on with the explanation of what happened."

Xiamara looked down before looking back into his eyes. "Only if you promise that no matter what I tell you, you won't go after anyone I mention and that you won't lock me in some asylum."

Darrel thought for a minute before nodding.

Xiamara sighed in relief before she started the explanation. "It started about a week or so before mother's death..."

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER EXPLANATION*

"So you see father. I can't come home and put either of you in harms way. Who knows what Zalgo might do?"

Darrel just sat there. He had remembered that his wife had been religious until she started drinking, but her being an angel was beyond belief. He shook his head before he pulled out his gun and aimed it at this Jason the Toymaker. "What drug have you been giving her?"

"FATHER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' Xiamara shouted as she stepped in front of Jason.

"I'm setting you free. Now get out of the way."

"No. Put the gun down. I'm not on any kind of drugs father. Please put the gun down," she pleaded with her father.

Darrel just scoffed. "Celestial beings, demons, angels. The Slenderman. None of that is real. Now move out of the way so that I can arrest him and bring you back home."

"If none of it was real then how do you explain my wings. My eyes that change color depending on my mood. Our children. Tell me how that's possible if the things I told you weren't real."

Xiamara could tell that he didn't believe that she was in her right mind. There was only one thing to do that didn't harm anyone. She concentrated and created a ball of fire in each of her hands. "If it wasn't real then how could I do this." She manipulated the fire so that it looked like a human dancing.

Darrel shook his head as Morgan sucked in his breath. He couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. But there was no other way to explain it. Her scars had vanished, her eyes changed color, she had wings, and she could control fire. What she was saying had to be true even though he didn't want it to be. He looked over to were his grandchildren were cowering next to the wall.

He slowly lowered his gun before putting it back in its holster along with Morgan, who had been coming at him from the side.

Jason sighed as the tension calmed. He knew that if it had come to a fight it would have been up to Xia to keep it calm and make sure that they didn't fire at him and hit his carillon. As Xiamara extinguished her flames and put her hands down he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See father. I'm not here by force. And now you need to leave and forget that you saw me."

"What? Why?" he asked as he held Ash.

"Because it's not safe. Because Zalgo will use you to get to me. You have to forget that you have seen me here and remember that the only inhabitants of this house are Alexandria Moartea, her husband Jason, and her twin's. Please forget that I'm here."

Darrel bit his lip. He had just gotten his daughter back and now he was losing her again. "Why would I do that?"

"Because for all intense and purposes, Xiamara Coasa did die six years ago. You need to continue believing that because it will only lead you to heartbreak in the end."

"I don't want to forget that my daughter's still alive," Darrel said as he stood up.

"You don't have a choice," he heard a static filled voice say from behind him.

"Slenderman, please don't harm him," Xiamara said as she stood up and took a step forward.

Darrel turned around and nearly fell backwards as he saw the creature behind him. "Don't worry child. I'll just adjust their memory so that they don't remember seeing you at all."

"Like hell you are," Morgan said as he stepped forward, gun drawn.

All Slender did was stare at the weapon. He loved how the humans thought that such weapons could harm him. Instead of trying to reason with the man he turned to Xiamara. "Child, what do you think is best to do to these people from your past life?"

Xiamara sighed as she looked between her father and godfather. "I want them to know that I am alive and well. But if they don't agree to pretending that they haven't seen me since I disappeared than there is no choice but to wipe this meeting from their minds or at least tamper with it so that it doesn't seem suspicious that so much of their memory from this day is missing." She paused as she turned her gaze to the slender being. "You know I would do it myself if I was strong enough."

Slender nodded. "Indeed child." He then turned to the two officer's. "First of all let me just congratulate you on raising such a beautiful, courageous, and strong young lady. But now you have a choice to make. Either have this event wiped or altered or to pretend that you haven't seen her since she disappeared."

Darrel looked between his daughter and the faceless being. "Is she truly in safe hands?" he asked the being who just nodded in response. "Then I want this event altered so that I won't know my daughter is this close yet I can't come to her. I love you Xiamara and I always will and you don't know the pain I've been through with everyone telling me that you were most likely dead."

"I love you too, daddy," she said as he hugged her.

"And you Morgan," Slenderman said, turning to face the other officer.

"I choose the same because there is no way for me to continue watching him beat himself up for her disappearance while knowing exactly where she is."

"Very well. You two shall go home and tell no one about this, but come morning you will have no recollection of the events that played out or anything that Xiamara has told you."

Her father nodded before turning back to Xiamara. "I just have one question. Was it you who killed your ex and that bully that was always bugging you?"

Xia laughed as she recalled what happened. "I killed the ex. Jeff killed the bully."

"I figured that much due to how much you ranted about what you wanted to do to him should you ever be in a room alone with each other ever again."

Jason chuckled. "Technically she wasn't alone since that was when we thought she really was one of Slendy's proxies and had to follow his order to not leave the forest without one of us."

"I told you not to call me that," Slender said before he shook his head.

Xiamara watched as Morgan and her father left, with this being the very last time she'll ever see them. She needed someway to clear her head that didn't involve risking getting shot out of the sky again. She grabbed a sketch book and started drawing. Pretty soon she became tired and set her book aside, curling up against Jason's back and wrapping one of her wings and arms around him.


	29. Chapter 28

Jason watched as Xiamara played with their children. It was a Saturday and she was off of work and the other Pasta's were supposed to be here any minute. They always came on Saturday's and Trender would have some form of clothing for them to have, LJ would give them candy and the rest would always coo at how adorable the twins were, except for Slendy who was more "professional" in his adoration of them. There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see most of the Mansion residents plus Candy pop and his siblings. "I don't get why you guys knock when you teleport in," Jason said as they came over to where they were seated.

"It's called common curtesy," Slendy said as he picked up Styx, who had ran over to him as soon as she noticed that they had appeared.

"Does anyone want some candy?" LJ asked as he pulled some out of his pockets and stuck it on the coffee table in the living room.

"LJ. I told you not to give them a ton of candy when you guys get here. Now it's going to be a pain to get them to sleep," Xiamara said while glaring at the monochrome clown. He just shrugged and picked Ash up and started playing with him. She shook her head as she gave everyone a hug. "So how has everyone been?"

"We've been fine child," Slenderman said as he played with Styx, her trying to catch the tentacle he kept waving in her face before pulling it away at the last second. "You guys?"

"We're fine. Acheron and Styx are handling school pretty well all though there's still that mystery bully that I want to fix," Jason said as he turned to glare at Xia. "And I know you know the kids name."

Xiamara chuckled before lightly punching his leg. "Yes I know the kid. No you can't 'fix' him. And Slender, you can't go after him either cause I can feel you pocking through my head."

Slender chuckled as she said that. "So you've learned to sense it when people are going through your thoughts but not how to block them." Xiamara just nodded as she stood up and went to the kitchen to get some snacks for everyone.

"Uncle Slendy," Ash said as he looked at the slender being from LJ's arms. "Can you convince mommy and daddy to get a puppy? We've been trying but they said that they were to busy to take care of one."

Slender chuckled as Styx nodded her head vigorously at her brother's question. "Well, mommy and daddy have a point there," he said to the twins in a normal tone of voice yet their vocabulary so that they would understand. "They are busy looking after you two and going to work. Do you really want their attention divided even more."

At that they both shook their heads before motioning to be set down. Xiamara shook her head as they started up a game of chase with LJ and Jill. "Ever since one of their friends at school told them that she had gotten a new dog they've wanted one," she said as she moved to stand beside the tall being. "By the way, I see your brother's have failed to show."

Slender rubbed his temples as he remembered the altercation between them the night before. "They thought it best to visit another time so that you wouldn't have to pay for another broken window. And again I apologize for throwing Trender through the kitchen window last time we were here, even though it was his fault."

She laughed as the twins ran back into the living room, being chased by LJ and Jill, who were pretending to be some form of dinosaur. "Mommy, help us escape the raptor's," Ash said as he hide behind her legs and Styx went to hide behind Slender's. Laughing she discreetly froze the ground in LJ's path which caused him to slip and hit his head on the floor. Everyone laughed before he got up and passed a playful glare at Xiamara before tackling her to the ground.

Laughing Jack laughed as he pinned Xiamara six years ago when he first introduced himself to her. "If this was six years ago you would either try to go get a brain scan or aim a gun at my..." he paused to look at the kids "lower area."

Everyone laughed as Jason shoved LJ off of her and helped her up. "And if you weren't my friend you would be without that area for pinning her," Jason scoffed.

After that they spent the remainder of the day talking and playing with the children. Soon it came time for them to leave and with one last wave goodbye they were gone for at least another week. The two of them put their children to bed before heading to their room. Jason summoned his workshop door and turned to his significant other. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me love."

"Don't worry. I'll see you later."

"I just realized that ever since we got together, you haven't once said that you loved me."

"I've said my reasons before, Jason. Lips and tongues lie but actions will always speak the truth. And not to mention the last time I was foolish enough to tell someone that I loved them they cheated on me. So as long as my actions prove that I love you, shouldn't that be enough."

Jason nodded before entering his workshop and closing the door. He knew why and he constantly wished that he could go back in time and stop her from foolishly giving her heart to that imbecile.

But he couldn't change the past. Sighing, he went about his business and prepared his workshop for the next child he would be fixing.

*MEANWHILE IN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION (cause I'm to lazy to look up Zalgo's location/hell realm)*

Zalgo flipped over his desk as his anger took control. Six years and he has yet to get his hands on his daughter. She was the only one who could defeat him should she choose and he needed to put an end to her before she gains complete control of ALL her powers. He felt the instant that faceless freak unlocked her major powers but what none of them knew is that she's supposed to have five other powers. And he wanted to make sure they stay hidden. And now that they decided to hide her, it was increasingly more difficult to track them down. Plus he also needed to take care of their brats before they grow into their powers.

He was about to throw the bookshelf down when he got a fantastic idea.

"If I can't find my daughter. Then maybe I'll be able to find the one she holds closest to her heart." With that he let out a sinister laugh before starting his search for that worthless toymaker.


	30. Chapter 29

Xiamara woke up in the morning only to find that Jason wasn't in the bed next to her. Frowning she pulled on her robe and went to check on the children to see if he was in there. With no luck she went throughout the rest of the house but couldn't find him anywhere. That's when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly walked back to the living room only to see Splendor, Slender and Eyeless Jack there. "Hey guys. What'cha doing here this early."

They all exchanged looks with each other before Slender stepped forward. "You might want to sit down for this child," he said in a soothing tone before pulling one of the chairs over and gently pushing her down.

"What is it?" she asked, worry leaking into her tone.

In response, EJ handed her a folded up piece of paper. "We found that on the mansion porch this morning." She opened it and was immediately glad they had made her sit before giving it to her.

Dear Daughter,

Since I have no clue where you are, I decided to go after your lover. You have twenty-four hours to come to the clearing where we first met and surrender yourself to me, alone, or I kill him and then go after your darling little children. And before you think you can try anything, I now know EXACTLY where you're hidden. Also I know about his Carillon

Zalgo

The paper fell from her hand and her hands flew to cover her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. "No. This can't be happening. No no no no no no no," she cried as she shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. She wanted this to all be a dream and that Jason's blue door would appear and he would walk through it, covered in blood so that she could yell at him. Splendor moved over to her and pulled her into his arms to offer her some support. "I have to go," she whispered as she tried to dry her tears.

EJ sighed as he took a step forward. "Not without us."

"You read the note. It said I had to come alone or he'll kill Jason. I might be many things but I will never condemn those I love just to save my own ass. Splendor, stay here with my children and make sure nothing happens to them. Slender, teleport me back to your mansion and then allow me to go to that clearing by myself."

Slender thought for a moment before an idea came to his head. "Only if you officially become my proxy. That way Zalgo won't be able to do anything to you or put you under his control and I can keep an eye to make sure he doesn't back out of the deal."

Xiamara sighed before nodding. They got back to the mansion and then Slender started the process

Jason's POV

"You sick bastard, release me," I shouted at Zalgo as I struggled against my restraints.

"Not until my lovely daughter comes to your aid," he said as he circled me.

"There's no way she would choose saving me over staying with our children. She hasn't even officially told me that she loves me," Jason said, hoping that he was right. _'Please, Xiamara. Choose the children over me. I can't stand the thought of you being trapped in this hell realm with this monster,'_ I thought as I struggled against the restraints some more.

"Well," Zalgo said as he got right up in my face. "The other day I came across her human father and learned some small details about her that are just pathetically human. And one of them is that she will never abandon those she loves. And believe it or not, she _loves_ you," he spit out the word like it was poison in his mouth. He then cocked his head to the side like he was listening to someone or something speaking. "And speak of the devil," he said as he smile curved his lips and he snapped his fingers.

One second they were in the dark prison and the next they were in the dimly lit clearing that he had seen in a bunch of Xiamara's drawings. At the opposite side of the clearing I could clearly make out Z as she landed and folded her wings in. "No. Z. What the hell are you doing?" he shouted before a gag appeared around his mouth, silencing his screams at his one true love.

"I'm here, now let him go," she shouted as she walked closer. I just shook my head and begged with my eyes for her to go back to Ash and Styx.

"Come closer child," Zalgo said in a sinister voice. I turned my head to glare at him and noticed the dagger hidden in his clasped hands behind his back.

I tried to shout at her to not come any closer. To fly away. But she couldn't understand me. As I tried to move and free myself I felt the chains loosen a little, but it was to late.

Right in front of my eyes i watched as Zalgo stabbed to dagger into her chest, piercing her heart, and twisted. He then pushed her back to where she landed on the ground, her pain filled gaze landing on me. "Now, time to go deal with your brats," Zalgo said before he disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

I struggled to free myself as I was forced to watch Xiamara struggle to hold onto her life. Fighting to get up even though they knew it was futile.

And in one final moment that felt like eternity, I watched in horror as she released her last breath and her body fell limp as her eyes glazed over.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I suck. Two cliffhanger's in a row. Be glad that I'm gonna continue this story instead of those I find where their last AN said they'll update soon and then it has bee five years since they last updated. Anyways, have a fabulous day/night and I'll update when I get the next chapter written/typed. I finished this chapter at 11:15 PM so I'm gonna get some sleep so I don't end up staying up until like five AM and ruin my sleep cycle completely.**


	31. Chapter 30

Jason sat in the makeshift hospital room next to Xiamara's comatose body. It had been three weeks since Zalgo stabbed her and she had yet to wake up. They were lucky that Slender was able to get there when he did and quickly teleported her to EJ while the proxies untied him.

"Why did you come?" he asked for the thousandth time.

There was a knock on the door before Laughing Jack and Jill came in with their children. "Hey. How you holding up?" Jill asked as she set Styx down.

"Daddy, when's mommy waking up?" Styx asked as she tugged on his pants leg.

"I don't know sweetie but I hope soon. Why don't you and Ash go play with your Uncle Splendy, okay." She nodded and left the room, Acheron following close behind her.

"You know she might never wake up," LJ said as he moved closer.

Jason just nodded. He didn't want to believe. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact. But the more time that passed, the more he lost hope that she'll ever wake up.

LJ sighed and motioned for his sister to leave with him but before they reached the door there was a shifting noise before a loud shriek. They quickly turn around to see Xiamara cowering and pushing her self as far away from them as the bed would allow her to go.

"Who the hell are you people and why am I here?!" she shouted at them.

Xiamara looked around, not recognizing her surroundings or any of the people in the room with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short and another cliffhanger. I just wanted to get this bit out of the way because I've had this idea for a while yet didn't have any clue as to how to make it happen. Hope you stick around and enjoy.**


	32. Chapter 31

Xiamara tried to back up further as the man with red hair who was sitting next to her bed tried to reach out and touch her. She had no clue who either of the three people in her room were. Where were her parents, her sister. Hell, she would even give anything to see Taylor's annoying ass. She just needed to see someone familiar so that she'll calm down and stop freaking out. Plus why does her chest hurt so much. "I'll go get Slender," the girl dressed like a monochrome clown said before leaving the room.

"Xiamara, do you not know who I am?" the red haired man said, to which she shook her head and backed up further.

"What about me?" the male monochrome asked. Again she shook her head. She quickly glanced around, remembering all her father had taught her in the past seven years since she was ten **(Just so you know, she thinks she's still seventeen since she doesn't remember the past seven years)**. Right as her gaze landed on a scalpel on a table across the room she lunged and grabbed it in her hands right as a tall, slender, faceless, humanoid being appeared in the room from thin air.

Slender watched as Xiamara shrieked and raised the scalpel that EJ had apparently left in there. "Child, what are you doing?" he asked as her eyes flashed random colors, depicting her rapidly changing emotions, and her wings twitched.

"She doesn't remember us or anything from since she met me," LJ spoke up as Jason got a pained look on his face as reality sank in. "She doesn't remember the past seven years.

Xiamara gasped at what he was saying. Seven years have passed. That would mean she was almost twenty-five and not nearing eighteen. She looked behind her to see if there was any form of escape from the beings in front of her that way but was startled when she saw large, feathery wings blocking her view. She soon realized that they were wings and attached to her.

"Child. Just calm down and hand over the scalpel," the faceless being said as he took a step forward, making her instinctively take one back. She was about to respond until she started hearing static and her vision began to blur as it got louder. The last thing she saw before she blacked out completely was the red head getting up and running to her falling form.

Jason caught Xiamara before she hit the ground and then turned to glare at Slendy. "What the hell was that for?" he growled as he picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"I did it so that she didn't hurt one of us or herself because whatever Zalgo did didn't just wipe her memory. It strengthened her already existing powers and unlocked some others that I did not detect while I was unlocking the ones I had managed to find. We need to find someway to help her regain her memories without putting anyone in harms way. You can stay with her if you want but I'm going to have Splendorman take Acheron and Styx to his mansion until the time is right to tell Xiamara about them."

With that the slender being left, leaving Jason to carefully move Xiamara's hair from her face and think about what he had said. He soon noticed that he was once again alone with her. "You shouldn't have come to save me. You should have stayed with our children so that you could've kept all the memories that you've made for the past seven years. Threatening LJ, teasing Ben and Dark Link, talking shit about Jeff with Jane whenever he pissed you off, Acheron's and Styx's first word. First steps. First day of school."

He placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles as he picked her hand up and held it. "The first time you met me and bit my hand when I foolishly tried to touch your cheek. The first time I finally had the courage to tell you my feelings even though I thought you were a figment of my imagination when I did so. And all the times you've taken it upon yourself to nag me for waking you up after I spent most of the night fixing my chosen few so that they'll remain loyal."

He felt a single tear roll down his cheek before he wiped it away angrily. "I just want you to come back to me and remember everything. The good and the bad. I can't stand to lose you like you lost your family. Knowing you're out there but never being allowed to hold them."

He soon laid his head down next to her leg and fell asleep for the first time in the past week or so.

*TIME SKIP*

Xiamara came to and noticed that the red head from earlier was asleep with his hand clutching her left one. She yanked her hand away in surprise which caused him to bolt up and look around the room before his eyes landed on her. She took in his mahogany colored hair, golden eyes, and full lips. He had a face that could be described as beautiful if not for the masculine shape of it. Below his left eye was three spikes drawn with eyeliner or some other make-up with a dot below the spike closest to his nose. On his neck was a white paint like substance with five black points that pointed towards his chest, getting smaller the closer to the side of his neck they got. His outfit could only be described as what a victorian styled toymaker might wear while making toys, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Before she could say anything he spoke up. "I'm sorry about that. I know you don't remember me, or any of the other's, but for the past seven years we've been in a relationship and I can see the doubt in your eyes, but it's a long story." She gave him a skeptical look that said 'try me'.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything else there was a knock sounded on the door and a Link look alike but with black clothing instead of green opened it.. "Hey Jason, Slendy said that dinner's ready and if Xia's awake then to help her come down and get reintroduced to everyone."

"Ok DL," Jason said as he turned back to Xiamara. "You ready?" he asked as he held his left hand out to her **(I don't know if he's a lefty or righty so, after looking at pictures, I made him a lefty)**. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet before following him out the door.

Xiamara looked around and realized that they were in a mansion that was similar to her home. They reached the table and she immediately wanted to run back to the room she had awoken in as she took in the "people" at the table. The only reason she didn't was because Jason gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and pulling a chair out for her. She cautiously sat down and stared at the plate in front of her, not knowing if she could trust it to not be poisoned. Airing on the side of caution, she pushed the plate further away and turned her attention to the head of the table where the slender being from before sat. "Why am I here and why did you kidnap me and keep me unconscious for seven years?" she asked.

Slender sighed as he folded his hands in front of him while the others, literally, paused with their cutlery halfway to their mouth. "You see child, you were not unconscious for all that time," he stated as he straitened up. "I'm sure Jason has told you at least the part were you two were dating during that time." He watched as she kept her pokerface, not giving away any clue that she was doubtful or waining in her belief that she was out all that time. "Look child, it's a long story and it all started when you met Laughing Jack," he said, gesturing to the monochrome clown.

"Then please enlighten me as to what exactly went on over the past seven years that I don't remember."

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE EXPLANATION*

"You guys are crazy," Xiamara said as she got up and headed towards the door. "There is no way that I'm a demon angel hybrid. Plus I can't have two children and not remember them. And even if I did, where are they now. You see, none of this adds up and I have no clue how you guys gave me wings but I want you to remove them now and return me to my family."

Jason stood up and gently grabbed her shoulder. "Please Xiamara. What we're telling you is the truth. If you'll only give us a chance to prove it to you."

Xia shrugged out of his hold and smacked him across the face. "Don't you dare touch me without permission. There's only a select few that can cross into my personal space and none of you are on it. Especially you."

Jason felt his appearance shift and saw the fear creep into her eyes as they turned a light shade of blue and she instinctively took a step back. He didn't want to scare her but she was being so stubborn. "Look," he growled out. "Whether you believe us or not changes nothing. You are a pasta and Zalgo is still out there hunting for our children. If you don't care about your own life, then go right ahead and leave. But I will not chance you accidentally leading him to Acheron and Styx."

As he said the names she gasped. Those were definitely the names that she would name her children, but there was only two ways he could possibly know it and she wasn't ready to believe that it was option two. "Why the hell were you going through my journal, you pervert?" she growled, slapping him again.

Jason grabbed her wrists as tight as he could without hurting her. "I didn't. You suggested those names as we were trying to pick out baby names while you were pregnant. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

Xiamara tried to yank her arms from his grip but only managed to cut herself on his claws. "Because what you're saying cannot exist. There's no possible way for me to forget seven years of my life. Forget that I've had children. Plus on top of that I have never believed in the paranormal and you're dropping it on me like it's an everyday occurrence to forget a significant chunk of ones life."

Jason sighed as his appearance changed back to his normal one and he pulled her into a hug even though she tried to fight. "Don't worry love. I'll find a way to reverse what he did to you. I promise."

The others sat uncomfortably at the table through out the argument before they decided it best to leave. Slender sighed as he went to his office and started going through the ancient books he kept in there that the others were not allowed to touch, no matter the circumstances. There had to be an answer somewhere about how to undo Zalgo's twisted fate for his own daughter. He just wasn't searching hard enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello people. Sorry for the sucky chapters as of late. I haven't been sleeping well, meaning I've been suffering from insomnia. Luckily I don't have school tomorrow and can catch up on some zzz's. Anyway's, have a good day/night and thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. First I didn't have a good internet connection because I was out of town visiting family and their wifi sucked. Then I was just busy and had the worst case of writer's block. Also over the winter break I figured out I'm allergic to poison ivy/oak/sumac and that was just a lovely experience (lovely said with a heap of sarcasm). Again, I'm sorry and here's the next chapter in this story. Sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Slenderman entered the dining room where Xiamara was drawing and Jason was standing on the other side of the room, watching her. As soon as he caught the toymaker's eye he motioned for him to follow him to his study. The second that he closed the door and sat down in the chair Slender explained his idea. "I was going over Xiamara's newly unlocked powers and I found one that is called Psychometry."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what exactly the slender being was talking about. "And that's supposed to help her recover her memories how?"

Slender sighed as he silently questioned his intelligence level. "Psychometry is the ability to view the memories that have become trapped in something like a toy or the foundation of a building," he quickly explained. "The reason her memories haven't come back while she was here is because she wasn't attached to anything that is still here. All of her valuable items are at your house. The one that will have her most powerful memory attached to it will most likely be the music box you crafted for her that first Christmas she was with us."

"You want me to bring it here and show it to her in hopes of her sensing her own memories," he quickly realized what he was getting at.

"Close," Slender said as he folded his hands in front of him on his desk. "I want to take her back to your bedroom in the house and have her look at the different items you have in there. Hopefully being back in that environment will trigger the memories and I won't have to try and unlock them by using my telepathy. She might not be completely aware of her power but if she so chooses to fight me in anyway then there would be no getting her memories back and I would be lost in her head."

Jason debated the sanity of either of those choices. He knew that the proxies and most of the other Pastas needed Slenderman to lead them and keep them out of trouble, but, in reality, if his plan current planned failed, he knew that Slendy would take the risk and try to retrieve her memories himself. He nodded his approval and they went back to the dinning room to see Xia giving a drawing of Sally to said ghost child.

The second her gaze lifted and landed onto them it looked like the joy was just sucked right out of her and was replaced it with apathy. "Do you need something?"

"I think we have a way to unlock your memories."

* * *

Xiamara walked through the mansion that Jason and Slenderman says belongs to the two of them. She didn't know why but she carefully maneuvered around the house as if she had been there multiple times rather than just that one time. She made her way upstairs and noticed how it looked like the residents just up and left. As she approached a door she felt a strong urge to enter.

The room was a bedroom that obviously belonged to the adult residents of the house. But it was how she would've laid-out her room if she ever got married. On the vanity was various make-up items and a few pictures of her and Jason, on the wall was poster's of Black Veil Brides, BOTDF, My Chemical Romance, and other bands she likes along with various pictures of her meeting said bands at their concerts. On a bookshelf across the room were her sketchbooks, art supplies, and various novels that she loved along with little trinkets.

As she ran her hand carefully across the items she stopped at a carefully sculpted music box that had all the Pastas on it. As she picked it up and opened it she saw when she had first received said item and let a small smile grace her lips. But the longer she stayed in that room the more she remembered. She remembered getting together with Jason, having her children, unlocking her powers, her multiple encounters with Zalgo. Everything.

She even remembered the scared and sorrowful look in Jason's eyes as she lay dyeing in that meadow while he was tied up and defenseless to do anything. As his form shifted between his normal appearance and his actual appearance. The deep fear she felt when she realized what exactly Zalgo had said about him going after their children as they both lay powerless against the demon.

As she felt the pain and fear gather in her chest she knew that this wasn't the slender being playing tricks on her mind. She knew that what they had been telling her for the past week was true and that she had truly forgotten her own children. Right as she was about to fall from the weight of this realization she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she knew it was Jason. "Are they alright? Are our children..." she trailed off as she imagined the worst things possible.

"Their okay. Splendorman thought it would be best to take them to his mansion instead of staying here so Zalgo couldn't get to them. He may be a powerful demon but it was already proven that the Slender Brother's are more powerful than him and that he can't take them down," Jason whispered in her ear as he smoothed down her hair. He did his best to calm down his better half but he could tell the only way she would truly calm down completely was to see for herself that Ash and Styx were alright.

As if on cue said children came running in shouting in joy as they saw their mother. Jason just stood back as Xiamara embraced their children and looked over them to make sure they were okay and that nothing was wrong.

After Xiamara was calmed down and they were sure that she had recovered all of her memories, Slender teleported them back to Slender Mansion. Slender then went to inform everyone that the plan was a success and that Xiamara had her memories back.

All Jason wanted to do was have Xia force him to cuddle with her while they watched Underworld Awakens for the thousandth time.


	34. Chapter 33

Xiamara sat in the window sill of the floor to ceiling windows of Slender's library and stared out at the forest. She didn't know how she felt about her biological father or the fact that he tried to kill her and her children. She wanted to go up to Zalgo and just fry him with her electrokinesis, but she knew she wasn't powerful enough yet to take him head on or by herself.

Bored, she got up and went to a table that had a large book on it. She started flipping through it and skimming the pages. She soon realized that they were various prophecy things that sounded like an oracle would write just to mess with people's heads. She was just about to flip past another until something told her to read it all the way through.

 _The daughter of both light and dark_

 _Combined to make one final mark_

 _With the strength of family combined_

 _Can vanquish the demon that threatens all._

 _But if they choose to divide_

 _Then mankind will surely die._

Xia bit her lip in confusion as she reread the prophecy a few more times before picking up the book and taking it to Slenderman. She found him in his office with his three proxies discussing one of their past missions. "Slender, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure child, what is it?" he said as he gestured for the three boys to leave. Xiamara set the book on his desk and showed him the prophecy that she had found. After he read it he quickly stood up and motioned for her to follow him.

They quickly walked into the living room as the other's poured in from when Slenderman mentally called them. Jason came in with Ash and Styx walking beside him and stood behind her. "What's up?" he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Slendy's about to explain," she whispered back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Children, Xiamara has made an interesting discovery while going through one of my books," Slenderman announced as he addressed all of them. "There is apparently a prophecy that says that she and her family alone can defeat Zalgo."

"What the hell is that bullshit," Jeff shouted as he slammed his knife into the coffee table. "We're just as capable if not more so than her and that freak toymaker."

Xiamara gave a sinister chuckle at that. "The prophecy says that 'with the strength of family combined' I can defeat Zalgo. And, for those idiots in the room, there are more types of family than those of blood relation. There's also those that we let into our hearts." She smirked as she stared into Jeff's unblinking eyes. "So we're a family, whether you like it or not."

Ben chuckled at that before smirking. "Where's that from, one of your lame books?"

"They're not lame, they're awesome. And yes, it's from a book which you're to dumb and immature to read," Xia said as she glared at the Link copycat.

"BUUUUUUURRRRRRRN," Jeff shouted as he stared at the elf boy. "So anyways, what's the plan for going after Zalgo."

"Yeah," Jane said as she for once agreed with the dumbass who burned her and murdered her family. "Are we going to hit him head on or with a more subtle approach?"

Slenderman held his hand up to quiet everyone down as they assigned themselves jobs to do before there was even a plan put in place. "Children, calm down. Xiamara doesn't want to move against Zalgo until her children are old enough to fight for themselves which won't be for another ten or so years. Plus the prophecy states that we have to say united if we are to succeed. My guess is that also includes Acheron and Styx."

They all nodded in understanding while Ash and Styx just looked around curiously. Jason then remembered what he wanted to show Xia. "Also," he said, drawing everyones attention to him. "There is something you all should know." With that he knelt down so that he could turn Ash and Styx around and then lifted up their shirts so everyone could see. "Apparently Splendy forgot to mention one small thing before returning our children to us," Jason said staring up into his lovers eyes.

On Acheron's back was black wings while Styx had white wings. The twins just laughed and playfully flapped their small wings. Xiamara just chuckled as she saw the joy on her babies faces as they allowed their father to pull their shirts back down and then ran off to play hide and seek with Sally and LJ. Laughing Jill came over to them with a bright smile plastered on her face. "They're becoming more like you two as time moves on. Pretty soon we'll have two little toymaker's running around and turning whatever they can get ahold of into toys."

"I really couldn't care less," Xiamara smiled as she leaned back into Jason's embrace. "I just hope that our next encounter with Zalgo won't be our last."

* * *

Zalgo waited in his throne room for his little spy to come and report their findings. As soon as he sensed their appearance he turned to face them. "Any news that is worth knowing?" he asked in a bored tone. One that told the two just where they stood in his mind and how worthless they were to him.

"They have discovered the prophecy you tried to keep hidden from them and plan on attacking as soon as their children are old enough to defend themselves," the male figure said as he stepped out of the shadows and joined his female companion.

"Also," the female added. "The children have started to grow wings. I'm not sure if that is of any real importance or not, but it's good information to know."

Zalgo raised an eyebrow as he shifted into his true form. "Thanks for the information. Now go back and make sure to delay their plans as much as possible so that at our final encounter I will be the one to reign supreme and force the entire human race into submission or destruction."

"What about my proxies?" the male asked as Zalgo failed to make any move to release them from his possession. "You said when we were done spying for you I could get them back."

"Oh. You honestly think that you're done. My daughter and her brats still breath therefore you are far from finished. Your information was indeed helpful, but I'm still going to need mole's within his mansion who know how to block out Slender or at least shield their thoughts from him and my bastard child. What better way to keep an eye on the lovely little family than two of their closest friends."

At that Zalgo vanished from his throne room, leaving the two traitors to ready themselves for the next ten or so years of fear and dread for the upcoming battle. With a sigh they teleported to their rooms and readied themselves for dinner.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick author's note here. In this section of the story "bastard" is used in its actual meaning of a child that was conceived and born without any form of union between the two parents. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day/night.**


	35. Chapter 34

*TIME SKIP TO WHEN ACHERON AND STYX ARE SEVENTEEN*

Xiamara watched as her children competed with Ben in the newest COD game and laughed when they beat Ben for the third time in a row. She got up and then went into the kitchen to check on the snacks that Jason was supposed to be preparing for their movie night. When she got to the doorway she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Why are you glaring at Ben like that instead of doing what you were supposed to?"

"I'm making sure he doesn't do anything," he said as his eyes took on a greenish glow. She turned around just in time to see Ben brush a piece of stray hair behind Styx's ear. Jason let out a deep growl as he started forward.

Xia grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the kitchen. "No. Let them be. You have work to do."

"Yes. And that work involves ripping that elf to shreds so that he keeps his hands away from my daughter."

Xiamara started laughing at that as she thought of the father she grew up with. "You sound just like my father when I first started dating Adrian. Except you don't have a gun to clean right in front of Ben."

Jason paused as he thought of something. "I don't, but you do."

"No. Masky has a gun that I train with and have also taught Ash and Styx to use, along with the powers they inherited from me. And you need to make the snacks and leave Ben and Styx alone. Just think of it this way. Would you rather her be with Ben who can help her further master two of her powers and teach her to do important skills like hack, or Jeff who is an annoying asshole that is as bipolar, if not more, as you are."

Jason paused as he processed that information. "She has a crush on Jeff to. I'll kill him." He then paused before turning to Xiamara. "How do you know all this?"

"A mother has her ways of finding out these things. Especially if her daughter doesn't know that said mother has telepathic abilities and is constantly debating with herself about who she likes more."

Just as he was about to respond Slender came into the kitchen and waved for you two to follow him. He led you two into his office and shut the door. "We have a problem," he said when he turned to face them. "There's a spy and they've done well to make sure that I don't pick up on their thoughts or plans."

Xiamara cursed under her breath. If there was a spy then they most likely know all of the details of their plan and the fact they were planning on attacking Zalgo in about three weeks. "Do you have any clues or suspects as to who they are? Or at least any way to know if there is an actual traitor?"

"Someone was in here going through all of the plans and notes we had made over the past ten years and they forgot to put the file back in the correct order nor the correct cabinet. Luckily they didn't find the files that held what you and your small family were going to do before they heard me coming back up here." Slender sighed as he placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I have moved the plans to a more secure location but we need to locate the imbecile before we review the plan with the others."

Xiamara wanted to shout in frustration until she got an idea. "How about we trick them into revealing themselves?"

Jason turned his glowing green eyes and distorted face to stare at his love. "What do you mean trick them?"

"Narrow down the list to a few and then trick them into saying their the culprit by blaming one of their friends," Xia explained as she looked between the two. "My father did is a few times when he was still part of the police force and allowed me to watch a few interrogations when I showed interest in becoming an officer as well. He tricked the person into confessing by saying that the evidence pointed towards someone close to their heart and that it was only a matter of time before the arrest warrant was signed. The guy confessed and described exactly how he pulled of the crime." She looked to Slenderman and shrugged. "The other pastas are mostly humans that have been turned, it's always possible that the same tricks would work."

Slender nodded as he thought through her plan. It could work. "I already know that it couldn't have been my proxies because they were with me at the time. Plus it had to be someone with the power to teleport in some form or another because i didn't see anyone exit the room as I was coming up and no one was on this floor."

"So that narrows it down to Puppeteer, both LJ's, Candy Cane, Candy Pop, your brothers, and Morivin," Xia said as she thought about every Pasta she had met that had the power to do so.

Slender went over her list of possible suspects. "Candy Pop and his siblings haven't been here since New Years, Trenderman has been up in New York to busy disgracing our family with his chosen career, Splendorman couldn't have done it because he's him, and offender has been to busy doing his thing to even care. So that leaves Puppeteer, Laughing Jack and Laughing Jill as the only people possible."

Jason smirked as he got the perfect idea. "I have the best idea to get the LJ responsible to confess."

Slender nodded as he peaked into Jason's thoughts to view his thoughts. "And if there is more than one culprit we can figure out who their accomplice is."

"We find out who they are before the date we set aside for the attack, find out how much they revealed to Zalgo, and then we banish their asses for their betrayal," Xiamara said as if it was more simple than it actually was.

With that they went back downstairs and waited for the perfect moment to put their plan into motion.


	36. Chapter 35

All of the current residents of Slender Mansion were gathered in the living room. It was currently time to enact their plan for capturing the mole. Slender had called a meeting saying that they were going to discuss the plans for the upcoming fight to ensure that the culprit would be in the room.

Xiamara laid into Jason's side and acted as if everything was normal while she scanned the room to see if everyone was acting out of the ordinary. Styx was sitting in between her brother and Ben, the LJ's were on completely opposite sides of the room from each other, Puppet was talking in a low voice to Jill, Jeff was messing with his knife while sitting in his arm chair, EJ was messing with his scalpel, DL was playing on his DS, Trender was on his phone, and Slender was at the front of the room with his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for everyones attention.

Once he had it, he started. "I gathered you all here for one reason and one reason only. We have a mole amongst us and I will find out who it is."

Jason stood up and turned an angry glare towards Laughing Jack. "There's no need to waste time," he said as he started his part of the plan. "The obvious culprit is that sorry excuse of a clown."

LJ's eyes narrowed as he was accused of something he had no part of. "Excuse me. I think I misunderstood you. You, the toymaker nobody trusts not to betray them, are accusing me of betrayal."

"And you are notorious for befriending people and then killing them for nothing other than personal satisfaction. If you betray us and report our plans to Zalgo that he might keep Xiamara, who was originally your's, alive and give her to you as a reward," Jason said as he said everything he thought the clown would do. "I'm only surprised you haven't tried to abduct her and take her to him already."

"I would NEVER betray her. Xiamara knows that," LJ said. At that Xiamara looked away with a faked torn expression on her face. "You know that, right Xiamara?" LJ asked in a less confident tone.

"I honestly don't know what to believe about you LJ. I have forgiven you for what you've done to me, but the truth is, you still betrayed and harmed me. And Jason is right when he says that you do befriend people for nothing more than your sick pleasure." She then turned to LJ and bit her lip with a look of indecision on her face. "The only thing I can go on is that when we first met you promised not to betray me and you did so anyways. What's to lead me to believe that you weren't behind this."

Jason moved to apprehend LJ but then a voice behind him stopped him. "It was me!" Laughing Jill shouted as she moved forward. "I betrayed you and the only reason I'm coming forward is to clear my brother's name."

A smirk came across Jason's face as he turned to face the female monochrome clown. "I know," he said earning a confused look from everyone but Xiamara and Slender. "We, Slender, Xiamara and I, narrowed the suspect list down to three people: Puppeteer, LJ, and Jill. While I was debating which one to confront, I figured that LJ would be the best one because we knew that if it was Jill she would never let her dear brother take the blame. We also knew that if we blamed Jill directly she'll deny it and, if LJ was the guilty one, he would allow his sister to take the fall. And let's face it, neither of them really care for Puppeteer."

Puppeteer passed a glare to Jason right as Jill spoke up. "I'm not the only mole though."

Jill watched as Xiamara turned to stare at her and she could feel the telepath peaking through her mind. "If you want the identity of my partner than allow us to explain ourselves before you decide to kill us."

Xiamara debated the sanity of doing so while she still tried to pry through her mind. Slender spoke up then. "You can explain yourselves if you give us the identity of the other mole. If we don't like the excuses you have, then I will eviscerate you and your partner."

Jill nodded as she turned in Puppeteer's direction. "Puppeteer and I started working for Zalgo when he kidnapped both of Puppet's proxies. We exchanged the information gathered for time with Zach and Emra to make sure that they are still alive and okay."

Xiamara bit her lip as she remembered the two. "How long have they been captured?"

"Since he figured out that you survived the stab wound to the heart. He said that if Puppet told him when you recovered your memories and if you ever uncovered the prophecy then he would release them. I figured out and helped Puppet hide the fact that they were gone. But once we held up our end of the bargain Zalgo changed the rules, saying that he would keep the proxies and we had to continue to spy for him or he would kill them."

Xiamara nodded as she got an idea. "Go to him. Tell him that your covers been blown and you two quickly teleported away before Slender ripped you two shreds. To make it more believable we'll each give you wounds that are not life threatening but backs up your story. In return for my mercy," Xiamara said with a smirk, "you two will spy for us."

"And if it doesn't work," Puppeteer finally spoke up.

"Then pray that you can hide so that none of us can find you. With you being a mole put not only the creepypastas in danger but also my family. If you want to live then do as I say or run so that none of us can find you. If by the time the battle is finished and you two have proven to be a trusted ally then MAYBE you can rejoin this family. But until then, I'm sorry that you allowed your proxies to get captured."

Jill and Puppeteer nodded as they agreed to their terms. They would rather be a spy for their friends than their enemy anyways. After they were finished with their "harsh" punishment they teleported away.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been busy with school assignments and orchestra. I'll try to update more, but just a heads up, the story is almost finished.**

* * *

Xiamara sighed as she changed out of her regular clothes and into her "hunting" outfit. It was finally time to put an end to Zalgo once and for all. She was slightly nervous and slowly breathed as she did her makeup. Right as she finished drawing the golden rose on her cheek there was a knock on her door and it opened to reveal her daughter. "What do you need Styx?"

Styx entered the room and closed the door before turning around for her mother to zip up her outfit. "I could kill Uncle Trender for putting the zipper between my wings," she said as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"I thought the same thing when I first received my outfit from him but I know you didn't come here just to bash Trender's choice in design."

Styx turned around to face her mother with panic in her eyes. "What if we fail? What if we lose someone close to us? What if-" she started but her mother cut her off.

"What if we win? What if we deal a death blow to the enemy? You can't just focus on all the 'what if's' in this. If we did then we'll never make any progress," Xiamara said as she tried to reassure her daughter. "Just trust in the fact that they've gone head to toe with Zalgo more times than can be counted. And also remember what we told you when you and Ash turned sixteen."

Styx smiled at that. "That we might be related to the asshole we're about to defeat but that doesn't mean shit." They both chuckled at that. Styx felt better as there was a knock on the door and her father opened it.

"How you two holding up?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Fine," Xiamara said as she and her daughter made her way to the door. "Let's get this over with."

With that they made their way into the living room were the other Pastas waited. The air was filled with tension as Slender appeared to go over the final plans and info that Puppeteer and Jill had supplied them with over the past week. "According to our resources, Zalgo has been joined by Liu, Offenderman, and Doctor Smiley," he said with no emotion in his voice.

After a quick review of the information that they had gathered over the past couple weeks they reviewed the plan and headed out. It was time to put an end to this. Xiamara looked over to Jason and gave a reassuring smile before they all exited the house and made her way to that clearing from the pictures she drew all those years ago. Taking some steady breaths she paused in her strides as she saw her biological father across the clearing.

Jason saw Xia tense as Zalgo came into view along with the rest of his army and Laughing Jill and Puppeteer and his proxies. He reached over and reassuringly squeezed her hand while making sure that their son and daughter were behind them and protected. He would not allow any harm to befall his family, even if it meant for him to lose his own life to protect them.

Everyone looked at each other. Their friends, no, their family. This was it. One wrong move and they all would become history. But even if they should fall to Zalgo's wrath and power hungry madness, they would fight not to save the world, but to save each other.


	38. Chapter 37

Zalgo's and Slender's armies stood facing against each other in a still mate as they awaited the other to make their move. Slender watched as Xiamara stood at his right with her significant other right behind her to her right. On her left, closest to the slender being, was Toby with his hatchets drawn and his twitching semi under control. Behind them where Xiamara's children, Ben, and Laughing Jack. To Slender's left where his two other proxies and the other Pastas where scattered behind them in an organized chaos.

On Zalgo's side of the clearing he had the traitors surrounding him, Laughing Jill and Puppeteer where off to the side with Emra and Zach behind them, and then behind them all where multiple demons who looked hungry for blood. "Zalgo, why don't we forgo this madness and you surrender now before you suffer incalculable losses," Slender said in an even tone that carried on the wind to reach the demon lords ears.

"No can do Slenderman," he shouted as he gestured towards his army. "As you can see, I clearly have the mightier force and there is one among you who has betrayed you deeply. Laughing Jack. Come and serve me."

With that LJ started forward like they had planned to do in advance. As he passed Xiamara she hissed at him as her eyes flashed a darker red. "How could you?" she asked as her hands crackled with electricity.

LJ turned around and had to keep all emotion off his face and out of his voice. "Why would anyone wish to stand beside your pathetic self? I don't even know what compelled me to save you from Slenderp's wrath."

The tension in the air thickened as he moved to stand beside his sister and "glared" at them. They only had one chance to pull this off. "Well," Zalgo said as he chuckled. "Lets get the party started." With that the demons charged forward, but did the unexpected. They seized LJ, Jill, Puppeteer, Emra and Zach. "Did you really expect that I wouldn't be able to sniff out three lier's amongst my ranks." with that he had the demons bring them forward. "Last chance Slender. Hand over Xiamara or watch them die."

Xiamara sucked in her breath as Zalgo gave his ultimatum. Making up her mind she stepped forward. "Release them and I'll come," she said in a strong and defiant voice.

Zalgo thought for a moment before a sinister smile spread across his seven mouths. "Sure daughter," he said, noticing the repulsed shudder that went down her spin. The minions that were holding the captives stepped forward and carefully walked them to the center of the field as Xiamara did the same. His plan was working perfectly and he could just taste victory.

As each party reached the center of the field the demons released the captives and took a hold of Xiamara before forcefully leading her over to Zalgo. Once she stood in front of the head demon, Xiamara didn't show any signs of subservience. "I can't believe my offspring would offer her own life for pathetic lowlifes who need to die," he said disgusted.

"It's a difference in opinion, and you forget one thing," Xia said as she slipped a dagger from the sheath on her leg. "You might have donated a sperm, but I am no child of yours." With that she attacked, aiming for his heart. He quickly knocked the blow off course and pushed her back with a hiss.

"You dare try to deceive me," he growled as he prepared to lunge at her. The rest of his army went after Slender and them while they circled each other. Xiamara quickly moved to the side before elbowing the lunging demon n the back, knocking him to the ground. She then tried to slam her foot in his face but he quickly moved his face out of the way.

Jason tried to make his way over to his love but soon found his path cut off by some demons. He quickly dispatched them and turned just in time to see Styx and Ash fighting side by side. He smiled before returning to the battle. What he found funny was the fact that Jeff was fighting Liu, EJ was fighting Dr. Smiley, and Slender was fighting Offender, but he didn't have time to laugh at the irony. He had to get to Xia. As luck would have it, they quickly dispatched the demonic army and incapacitated the traitors.

Jason looked back to where he had last seen Zalgo and Xiamara only to realize that they had sense taken the fight to the skies and were now dueling with powers and weapons. Ash and Styx saw them and started to take off until they notice Zalgo falling to the ground. Xiamara landed beside Zalgo and just stared at him. "You will leave my family and friends alone. If you send anyone to harm ANY of us I'll personally stab you through your cold dead heart."

All Zalgo did was glare at you, but slowly nodded. Xia turned around like a soldier and started to approach her family. She smiled at Jason and he returned it until his gaze went over your shoulder and his smile fell. Before you knew what happened he started to run towards you and pushed you out of the way.

You fell to the ground and looked up just as a dagger was slammed down into Jason's chest. He recoiled as Zalgo got a satisfied look on his face as he turned to Xiamara. Tears streaming down her face she clenched her fists and charged at the demon overlord. She blasted him in quick succession with all of her powers before she finally shoved her pocket knife through his heart. "I warned you," she said with tears running down her face. "Now burn in hell."

Zalgo fell to the ground and released his final breath as he finally died. His body turned to black dust and blew away to be forgotten.

Xiamara ran to Jason and knelt down next to him. "Jason," she whispered as she removed the blade from his chest.

"I'm fine," he said as he stared at her. "He missed my music box," he said with a chuckle. She sighed in relief as she collapsed down onto his chest.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again you asshole," you you cried out in relief. "I love you too much to lose you."

Jason smiled as she finally told him that she loved him. He just sat up and held her as their children ran forward and joined the embrace. He turned his gaze to were Slender was standing over his unconscious brother. After a few minutes they all headed back to the mansion and just relaxed for the remainder of the night. Xiamara soon fell asleep on the couch with Jason holding her. What he didn't tell her was that if the dagger had pierced his chest an inch lower he would be dead.

Jason smiled as he, too, fell asleep, hoping to forget about the entire event.


	39. epilogue

**A/N: Hello faithful readers, I'm afraid this is the end of the story :'( but don't fret. It's been a fun ride and this story turned out to be longer than I expected it to be. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hate me for ending it.**

~Ten Years Later~

Xiamara chuckled as her grandchildren ran up to her and Jason. Ben and Styx had gotten together and, after Slender had convinced Jason not to kill the Link look-a-like, they had a wonderful life. Now they had three grandchildren with a fourth on the way. "Grandma, look what I drew," Angel said as she pointed at her brother's face. Xiamara chuckled as she saw the hearts that covered Seth's face. Seth was nine and Angel was seven, so Seth agreed to everything his sister wanted to do, saying it was his duty as the older brother.

"That's cute sweetie. Why don't you go show your mother?" Still laughing, she looked down at Athena, who was three, as she slept in her arms. "Jason," she say as you turn to him. He turned to you with wondering eyes. "I bet your happy you didn't kill Ben when you first noticed he had feelings for Styx."

Jason just sighed and shook his head. "Don't get it wrong, I still want to kill him for touching our daughter, but if someone close to me hadn't told me to leave it be, then I wouldn't have three beautiful grandchildren." Xiamara chuckled as Ash came over to the couch.

"Hey, how you've been," she say with a smile.

"Alright mother. School's okay and no one has discovered our secret, but there is one thing I'm worried about."

"What is it?"

Ash took in a deep breath as he looked between his mother and father. "I like this girl yet I don't want to scare her off once she finds out I belong to a family full of killers."

Xiamara chuckled as her son told her that. "Trust me. Tell her you like her and, if she likes you back, wait a couple months. Then tell her about your own powers and 'unnatural' traits."

"And if she freaks out?"

"Then I will personally help you with that problem," Jason said as his eyes flashed green.

You chuckled at the horrified look on Ash's face. "You don't mean you're gonna turn her into a doll, right?"

Xiamara gave Jason a glare before turning back to Ash. "If she doesn't feel the same way about you after you show her your unique features, then she never really loved you at all. And if she proves that statement right, then she won't be a problem anymore."

Ash sighed as his niece woke up. He loved his crazy family and wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled and went up to his room in the mansion that he used whenever he visited. Thanks to Ben and his hacking skills, he was able to get into a normal college and live a happy normal life. The main difference is that whenever he gets angry his black hair turns white, his violet eyes red, and his hands form claws like his father's, so he was afraid that he would one day get upset and reveal to the entire class that he was different.

He put on a fake smile as he entered his room and saw his sister sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey big bro," she said as she moved her red hair out of her golden eyes. He chuckled as he noticed her slightly rounded stomach.

"Hey sis, how've you been?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"Fine. I've missed you though. So, have you asked out Marisa yet?"

He shook his head and laughed as he plopped down on his bed. "Not yet and mother and father aren't helpful."

Styx laughed until two of her children came into the room. "Seth, why do you keep allowing Angel to draw on your face?" she said as she got up and grabbed his wrist, leading him to the bathroom.

"Because she wanted to draw and we couldn't find any paper. It's my job to keep her happy," he responded as if it was a reasonable solution.

"I swear," she said as Ash laughed.

They both knew that they wouldn't have it any other way. They loved their family, and nothing will ever change.

 **A/N: Goodbye, my faithful reader's and good luck. Have a good day/night/life.**


End file.
